


Shattered Throne

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales Comic Wonderland, Kaiba has a Heart...Maybe, Kings and Queens, Knight in Shining Armor Joey, M/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity killed the cat and Joey could care less. All of his friends were off on brave and daring missions while he was cooped up in the Castle of Hearts. So what, if 'cooped up' was actually being wrapped up in the strong, safe arms of The King of Hearts. He is The Alice and he's supposed to be out there saving Wonderland, avenging the death of a dear friend, destroying the Evil Cheshire Cat, and wining all of Seto Kaiba's heart. Why is it that his final task scared him more than all the others? No matter. Nothing is impossible in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is very important that you read the first part of this series or you are gonna be COMPLETELY lost. I can assure you of that. I hope you enjoy this and all of the other parts of this series. Thank you for the kudo's and comments. AmethystUnarmed. You are my hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Me.

Chapter 1

 

“I'm saying...” Seto propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Joey better, sure that his face was just as red. “That I need you to love me...because I love you.”

Joey stared up at Seto unable to speak. He really couldn't believe what was happening. Did he hear him right? He couldn't have heard him right, but as Joey studied the King's face he could clearly see that he was being honest. It must have had something to do with his heart being whole. Maybe it was hard for him to know how he felt before because he didn't have all of it to feel with. Joey started to feel moisture collecting in his eyes, now he was starting to see why Yuugi felt so awful being back home.

Cupping Seto's face, he pulled him down into a loving, tender kiss. “I thought you already knew how I felt about ya.”

Seto smirked, still blushing and licked Joey's lips before speaking. “I said I knew you liked me. I didn't say I could read your mind.”

“Yeah, I guess that's true.” Joey laughed nervously before pulling Seto closer to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you...I know I love you...I just...can't believe you love me too...”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I can't believe I told you.” Seto whispered into Joey's ear.

“I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that you did.” Joey tried not to let his voice waver as he held onto Seto tighter.

Seto turned his head to kiss Joey's neck lightly. “I love you, and know that no matter what I say in your world, that I love you there too. So don't worry so much about it. Just keep being your pain in the ass, loud, puppy self and we'll be fine.”

Joey laughed and released Seto's neck to hit him in the shoulder. “You're such an ass.”

“There's that dirty talk again. Well if you really want to go again, I wont say no.” Seto smirked and rocked his hips into Joey playfully.

Joey was laughing so hard he barely noticed the cold air on his wet stomach, when Seto repositioned himself above him. Joey was pretty sure there was no way Seto was being serious. At least that was until he started kissing him and Joey felt Seto's hands everywhere. Yeah...best day ever.

\-------

Joey woke up in the hospital chair feeling sore EVERYWHERE and he was pretty sure he could only blame the chair for about a quarter of the soreness. Looking at the clock Joey sighed, it was barely three in the morning.

“Bastard...” Joey smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, shifting around to get comfortable again.

Joey's eyes fell on Tea and Yuugi asleep in the hospital bed. His friends were always with him and that gave him a lot of comfort and strength when he wasn't here. Ryou should be here...

\-------

Joey snapped awake at the sound of loud banging on the main room door. “Sire your presence is needed in the throne room immediately.”

Seto was standing at the doorway to the bedroom, fully clothed and a cup of tea in his hands. Joey sat up in the bed, being careful to not move too fast considering how sore he was. “Who was that?”

Seto turned to look a Joey on the bed, a fond smile clawed at the corners of his mouth. “I have no idea, Alice. But you better clean yourself up and get dressed. I'll meet you there, Love.”

Joey felt his face heat up instantly while Seto walked out of the bedroom and through the main room door. “I need someone to pinch me or something...”

Unable to stop smiling, Joey washed himself off and gingerly put on new, clean clothes from the armoire. He made a mental note to not let Kaiba pull the same trick on him for their first time. Although if he was being honest with himself he'd do everything the same all over again. It still made everything movement a little slower. That being said, Joey made no attempt to rush to the throne room. As he stepped inside the room he suddenly wished he had ran down here. “What the?! What happened?”

The throne room was filled with people, most of them looked vaguely familiar. Ryou scampered from one to the other, checking for injuries and asking questions. “Ryou...Where is Seto?”

“The King is speaking with Four...They are with the doctor over there. The White Castle has been taken over by the Queen of Diamonds. Yuugi, Yami and Atem saved all of these people...but they are all that's left of the entire castle's staff...” Ryou pointed to the throne warily. “Three is hurt pretty bad Joey, go to the throne.”

Joey looked up towards the throne and saw Seto and Four, leaning over someone, Three. He tried his best to weave through the people to get to them. The Red King brushed three's hair out of her face as the doctor muttered to himself, mixing some kind of remedy.

“Come on Three...you need to wake up...” Seto's voice was soothing and yet demanding.

Joey felt his heart drop as he saw how bad three's injuries were; blood pooled under her and she looked so pale. Kneeling down beside Four, Joey put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Four turned to him with red eyes from crying.

“Four what happened? Why is she so badly hurt?” Joey whispered.

“She saved us...She saved me. When the castle was attacked they sent in a bandersnatch...it had several of us cornered and it killed the higher cards...9...” Four shook his head, unwilling to replay the memory. “Three picked up her staff and killed the monster just before it attacked me...”

Joey glanced at Seto to see a VERY curious look on his face. “What? Did he say something strange?”

“A three cannot wield weapons...” Seto mumbled.

“I swear My King...She did. After she speared the beast it gave one final swipe at her and hit her...” Four looked down at Three, tears pouring down his face when he whispered to her. “You can't leave me. You promised to help me.”

Joey felt like his own heart was breaking watching the two. The vulture doctor finally came over with a cup of hot tea and knelt down. The man looked at Three and touched her neck. His shoulders slumped and he set the cup of tea down on the ground.

“Sire...” The doctor started but he didn't have the heart to finish.

Four didn't seem to hear any of it as he continued to stare at Three. Seto frowned down at the girl and then at Four, as if he were unable to understand the situation. Joey met his gaze with an equally curious look, Seto was thinking really hard about something.

“What are you thinking?”

Seto sighed before running his fingers through his hair. “This is impossible...for a Three to pick up a NINE's weapon it's...unheard of...it's physically impossible...I wonder...”

“This is Wonderland. Nothing is impossible right?” Joey replied still very confused.

“We need to step back.”

Four looked up at the King as if he were going to strike him. “Sire I can't...we can't leave her here.”

“That was not a suggestion, Four. Move now.” Seto glared at the man and pointed towards Ryou on the other side of the room. “You too Joey. Doctor.”

Confused but unwilling to argue with the King the doctor grabbed his things and walked away. Joey on the other hand, found Seto's heartless behavior infuriating. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to argue as Seto swept him off of his feet bridal style and carried him away from her body. What the hell was going on?

“You better have a damn good reason for this...” Joey growled at him but didn't try to fight out of his arms.

Seto smirked down at him. “If my hunch is right you'll be thanking me later.”

Joey noticed out of the corner of his eyes a bright light coming from behind the King. “Seto turn around. What is that?”

Seto set Joey down on his feet and looked towards the light. It held the attention of the entire room as small balls of white light swirled around Three. One of the floating lights fell onto the girl's chest and she began to glow and rise. As she stood the scars on her body began to fade away and her clothes changed. A small top hat sat to the side on her head, her blonde hair curled even more, and a short dress appeared on her. The bodice a black silk corset adorned in red embroidered hearts and a bustle in the back of her short dress. Three opened her eyes and looked at Seto before bowing.

“Sire, I am the Knave of Hearts. It is a pleasure to serve you.”

“Welcome home Knave.” Seto bowed his head slightly with a wide grin.

She smiled and the light left her body and began to float past them towards Four. Joey and Seto watched as the lights engulfed Four as well.

“Well...I will admit I didn't expect this.” Seto whispered so only Joey could hear.

Suddenly, Four began to change as well except he grew long white ears, his hair changed from black to white and his clothes changed to something similar to what Ryou wore when he first arrived in Wonderland. Then the lights disappeared entirely. Four didn't seem to care about his transformation and ran to Three. Joey watched happily as the two embraced.

“You're alive!” Four kissed her before pulling back to look at her better. “Your a Knave of Hearts? I don't understand...”

“A White Rabbit?” Three giggled as she touched his ears. “You look adorable like this...I mean I really like it.”

Three blushed and looked towards the King. “I...I don't understand what happened either...Do you sire?”

Seto walked towards them. “I don't know why but apparently Wonderland saw you as of more value then the roles you originally had. Or Wonderland is changing and both of you need to change with it. You being able to pick up Nine’s weapon and save everyone meant you were destined for greater things. I am not sure why Four changed though...I supposed I should call you both something different now shouldn't I?”

Three and Four looked at each other and shook their heads. Four smiled as he pulled three closer to him. “No...Our names before will be fine now.”

“Good. Doctor please check all of them and make sure they are in good health. After my meeting both rabbits and Joey will be in here to help place all of them in their new positions. Now follow me all of you. We need to discuss your new roles.” Seto looked towards Joey and took his hand, entwining their fingers together.

Joey smiled and blushed following him behind the throne and curtain, into a room behind it. A large table and several chairs surrounding it sat in the middle of the dimly lit room. Serenity stood in the corner of the room and smiled at them. “Have a seat everyone.”

Seto took Joey over to one of the chairs and had him sit before he sat next to him. “OK Serenity. Did yo...”

“Yes I heard all of it.” Serenity smirked and reclined in her chair.

“Smart ass...” Seto smiled. “You're as bad as your brother.”

“I learned from the best.” Serenity nodded towards Joey making him smile proudly.

“Ryou I know that you already have a fairly full plate. You've been running this entire castle for the past week.” Ryou smiled happily as the King continued. “That being said, the new rabbit will help but I have other things I will need you to do.”

Ryou and Four nodded in acknowledgment. Satisfied that he had their attention he turned to the Knave. “I dont know what Juria has said to you about what's going on...Do you know anything?”

“I know that Sir Alice is here to help us and I know that she was hunting the hatter and Cheshire Cat but other then that...no.”

“We are about to be immersed in a war. You, as my Knave, are to command my army into battle.”

Four paled and Three's eyes widened. “Battle? War?....I-I can't...”

Seto smiled confidently at Three. “You are a Knave for a reason, you have already proven your loyalty and abilities in the White Castle. Do not doubt yourself. Juria brought you back from the dead. Those lights are the power of the White King or Queen. She must have cast a spell on both of you to change you when the time would come.”

Three blushed at the praise, but that did nothing to ease Four's nervous. Joey and Ryou both noticed it, Ryou was the first to help.

“Don't worry Four, Juria knows what she's doing. You saw how brave Three was. You shouldn’t be so worried.” Ryou smiled and patted Four reassuringly on the shoulder.

Four smiled before Serenity spoke up. “So she will be controlling the army and going into war. Then I’ll need to take her with me to meet with the soldiers and the other generals.”

“Yes, tell them we are going to war. If for no other reason because someone has attacked the White Castle. It is all of our responsibilities to keep the White Castle untouched by blood.”

“Consider it done. What would you like to do about the Queen of Diamonds and the Queen of Spades?”

Seto sighed and thought for a moment. “Send a declaration of war to the Queen of Diamonds and send a plea for alliance to the Queen of Spades and the King of Clubs.”

“The King of Clubs is a horrible ally.” Three said disapprovingly and Serenity nodded.

“Well if he's smart he will politely decline.” Seto smirked before turning his gaze to Ryou. “I want you to go to the Queen of Spades yourself and ask for her help.”

“Me?!” Ryou paled.

“Yes, for several reasons; she will remember you, she might listen to you, and you are the fastest. Luckily the Cheshire Cat does not see you as a threat, so no one should bother you.” The King explained.

Ryou only nodded, unable to speak.

“Good. Joey I need you to help Four get this castle ready for war.” The Red King ordered.

“I don't have any clue how to do that but...OK, I'll try.” Joey smiled at the King.

“Good then. I will be meeting with Three and Serenity and our wonderful generals in a few hours. Go now, let's get this castle put back together.” Seto stood and so did everyone else.

Joey didn't really feel right about letting Ryou go out into Wonderland by himself. The more he thought about it the more he hated the idea. He just had to get Seto to see how awful of an idea it was...which may prove to be impossible.

\-------

Crashing into the soft luxurious bed with a groan, Joey never felt so exhausted in his whole damn life. “We still have so much to do...”

The Red King crossed the bedroom and took off his robe. “Yes we do, but it will all get done soon. Don't worry so much.”

“I feel like I could pass out any second.” Joey mumbled in the pillows.

Seto laughed and slid under the covers. “Well maybe you should get undressed and under the covers before you do that.”

Joey lifted his head to complain more when Seto kissed him fiercely. Now he really didn't want to move. Something nagged at the back of his mind...something he needed to do. Ryou. Pulling away from the kiss, Joey sighed. “I need to talk to you about Ryou.”

Seto raised a brow in question. “Yes?”

“Let me go with him.” Seto immediately frowned making Joey try to quickly explain himself. “Ryou is scared to death of Juria after that whole thing this morning. I can take him there. I can protect him...I can't...”

Seto sat up in the bed and looked down at Joey rolling onto his back. “You can't what? Stay here with me?”

“Don't do that.” Joey growled. “I want to stay wherever you are. Don't doubt that. I just...Why is this so damn hard to explain.”

Seto's frown lessened but didn't disappear as he took Joey's face in his hands. “Try.”

Joey took a deep breath and leaned into Seto's warm hands. “I have this feeling like...like I need to go or do something...maybe I just want to see Wonderland, maybe I need to be somewhere else; I don't know. I just know I need to leave when he does.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Alice.” Seto teased, but the look in his eyes was understanding.

Joey blushed, a little ashamed of the truth. He knew he was going to give in to this feeling no matter what. “Yeah....Ryou tried to tell me not to follow the White Rabbit into this world when we first arrived...I literally told him to stop being reasonable.”

Seto laughed and pulled Joey closer to his face. “Did you really?”

“I did. I think my exact words were 'quit being the voice of reason.' I had to follow that rabbit, I had to come here to be with you.” Joey licked his lips before whispering almost painfully. “I have to leave.”

“When?”

“When Ryou leaves. I have to go with him.” He wondered if Seto could hear how much it hurt him that he needed to do this.

“Always chasing White Rabbits huh Alice?” 

Since when did he start allowing Seto to call him that without getting pissed off. “Why do you keep calling me that? First it's Mutt, then Puppy, now you’re calling me Alice...do you always have to find a degrading name for me?”

“Joey I...” Seto looked away from Joey wide eyed and flushed. “I called you Mutt because you would have caught on that I liked you if I called you puppy. I called you puppy because in many ways you resemble one. Loyal, sweet, loving. Always there when you need them...I call you Alice because that is what you are.”

“Yeah, yeah I know...it’s just a title.”

“No, Alice is the chosen one, the savior. The one and only person that can take us all away from our hell. I call you Alice because that is what you are to me.”  
Joey stared at the King for a second, trying to get his voice to work. “You aren't making this any easier...”

“I don't want you to go.”

“What are you so worried about? I always come back to annoy you.” Joey laughed halfheartedly.

Seto didn't respond at first, he seemed more interested in caressing the side of Joey's face. “I'm still getting used to that. Most people I love tend to leave me rather suddenly if I don't keep a close eye on them.”

Joey's heart hurt hearing that. It did seem to be true when it came to Seto's life but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He finally had his chance to keep Seto and he was going to enjoy him first damn it. Kissing the King's lips softly, Joey got up out of bed and undressed. Sliding under the covers Seto immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

“If you insist on leaving, let me at least show you how to protect yourself here. Punches won’t do too much against a Rose or a Hatter.” Seto whispered while kissing Joey's neck.

“OK. I guess that's fair.” Joey pushed back against Seto's chest, reveling in the warmth and tender kisses. “We better go to sleep...I might run into you and I will need all my strength not to punch you.”

Seto laughed and snuggled into the back of Joey's neck. “Good night Joey.”

“Night.” Joey smiled, feeling sleep willing his eyes closed. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink me.

 

Joey moaned loudly as he tried to peel himself out of the hospital chair. “I should have slept on the floor. No wonder Gramp's back almost went out...Mines gonna go out.”

Yuugi and Tea both grumbled awake at the sound of Joey's complaining. “ Joey you're so damn loud...What time is it?”

“Sorry Tea. This chair is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever slept on and that's saying something...I've slept on tons of uncomfortable things. At least you have a bed.” Joey continued to grumble while he stood and stretched.

Tea laughed sleepily and rolled off of the bed, almost falling to the floor. “Oh wow...my whole body hurts so bad...what happened?”

“Well what were you doing in Wonderland?” Joey asked without thinking.

Tea blushed profusely. “Not that! Sheesh....I was training with Marik and the Rose's, learning how to use this axe I found.”

“Any lingering feelings we get in Wonderland transfer into the real world. All our cuts, soreness, anything, we can't see it but we definitely feel it.” Yuugi mumbled before getting comfortable on the bed again. “Well I'm supposed to be keeping watch so I better get back to sleep.”

Joey didn't even get a chance to tell him that was okay before Yuugi passed out again. Tea shook her head and looked at her watch. “We can still make it to school if you want to go.”

“I still need to talk to Kaiba...” Joey whispered trying to decide what to do.

“Let's take one more day off then. I'll stay here with Yuugi...I need to ask him something when he wakes up anyway. Why don't you go see what you can find out about Masumi? Maybe someone wrote something that pertains to this Wonderland that will help us.”

“Ahhhh Tea....I hate reading shit...That's more your's and Yuugi's department.” Joey whined but didn't push it when Tea scowled at him. “Fine...I'll see ya later Tea.”

Joey sighed, still rubbing his eyes, as he left the hospital room. Walking a few feet, Joey finally stopped rubbing his eyes and let his arm fall to his side. When he opened his eyes he saw a nurse with a cart heading straight for him. Neither of them saw each other till the last minute Joey looked up and tried to move away. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and literally pick him up off the ground, moving him out of the way of the cart.

“Oh my! Sorry boys. It's been a long night...” The nurse smiled sleepily and continued to push the cart down the hall.

A familiar voice filled his ears. “You really should watch where you're going Pup.”

The arms slipped away from him and he turned to see Seto staring at him. No..Kaiba...wait what? “Yeah...I know...sleeping in a hospital chair isn't the best bed in the world.”

Joey shoved his hands in his pockets, immediately nervous. Since when has he ever been nervous like this? Kaiba didn't seem to be bothered by it, instead his grin widened. “Stayed the night here with Yuugi? Is he still here?”

“Yeah, Doc says he will probably be here another week.”

Kaiba nodded before turning to look at the nurses station. Joey felt a little bit of disappointment pulling at the back of his mind. After a moment he decided that that must be his cue to leave. “So I guess I should go...”

“Are you getting breakfast?” Kaiba looked down at his watch as he waited for Joey to answer.

“...Well I wasn't but now that you mention it yeah...I'm starving.” Joey tried to keep control and not blush but he felt like he might be losing.

“I have a meeting with the hospital board members in a half hour, and I was heading across the street to get some coffee. Would you like to join me?”

Joey stared wide eyed at Kaiba as if he had six heads. Was he seriously asking him to have coffee or breakfast or anything with him? He tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach and his over worked heart. Why hadn't Juria given him his heart sooner...assuming that was the reason for this.

“Yeah sure...I don't have anywhere to be today.” Joey replied casually.

Kaiba smiled down at him and began to walk towards the main lobby. Joey just stared after him, for a moment seeing the Red king walking away with his robe swaying behind him. That same familiar feeling of love burned through his veins, willing him to walk forward after the CEO. This has to work, he loved him too much for it not to.

Joey followed behind Kaiba quietly, thinking a million things but unable to voice a single thought. Kaiba didn't seem to mind the silence as they walked across the busy street and into the diner. A worn out waitress smiled weakly at them as they entered and gestured to the entire restaurant. “Have a seat where you like boys. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

Kaiba simply nodded his head and walked straight to a booth by the window with a perfect view of the hospital. Joey slid into the booth across from Kaiba and looked out the window. Smirking out the window Joey taunted him. “Making sure someone doesn't run away without paying?”

Kaiba gave Joey a sharp look but otherwise ignored him. Joey looked at Kaiba, now really worried. Normally he would have been all over that insult with a quick snappy remark right back. Why hadn't he taken the bait this time?

“Alright, Sugars. What will it be?” The waitress smiled at the two of them.

“I just want black coffee.” Kaiba replied emotionless.

“I'll have your all you can eat pancakes.” Joey beamed at the waitress causing her to laugh.

“Hungry huh? How many do you want to start off with?”

“Six please”

“Dear lord.” She laughed harder as she left both of them to get their orders, leaving Joey to fiddle with the wrapped silverware.

“You are a bottomless pit.” Kaiba mumbled shaking his head.

“Hey, I'm still growing.” Joey retorted pointing a spoon at him. “I also haven't eaten a lot since Yuugi's been in the hospital.”

Kaiba tilted his head slightly, resting it on his knuckles while he watched Joey play with the silverware. Glancing up at Kaiba a few times, still trying to put into words what he should say, Joey was saved by the waitress and coffee.

“Here you go, black and hot. Be careful now.”

“Thank you.” Kaiba wrapped his hands around the hot cup of coffee and blew on it.

That was all Joey could take, this silence between them had to end. “Are you feeling okay Kaiba?”

Looking up from his cup as he took a sip, Kaiba's blue eyes locked on him. Maybe that wasn't what he should have said. If the silence was making uncomfortable before, being trapped in the sapphire gaze was worse. His thought's and well laid plans of conversation flew right out the window. “I'm fine Joey, why do you ask? I've been asked that all day...No one will tell me why.” He didn't sound angry but he didn't sound pleased either.

“You are quiet...I'm purposefully trying to get you to fight with me and you're still quiet.”

Joey tried not to laugh at the scowl Kaiba gave him. “Why are you purposefully trying to fight with me Mutt? Didn't get enough barking in yesterday?”

“There's the ass hole we all know and despise!” Joey raised his arms in the air as if he won the lottery before dropping them dramatically to his sides. “Now I might start believing you are 'fine', as you claim.”

Kaiba watched him with obvious amusement when the waitress interrupted their conversation with a plate of hot pancakes. “There you go Sugar.”

Joey licked his lips and began cutting into them. Before he took the first bite Joey had to ask one question. “So what were you wanting to talk to me about? I know you want something. We don't go out places where you can be seen with me unless you want something, badly.”

Kaiba seemed to recoil at his words. Maybe Joey was being a little harsh, but it was true. Kaiba knew it was true, he knew it was true. One thing they had together was honesty and he fully intended to keep that. “I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.”

“Apologizing? It's been a day. Last time was two months ago, the time before that was non existent.” Joey raised a questioning brow as he continued to eat. “But you're perfectly fine.”

Kaiba just watched him quietly, his eyes glowing with contentment and thought. Joey wondered why he didn't argue with him about apologizing. He knew damn well Kaiba wasn't there to apologize, but it seemed that he wanted Joey to think that for whatever reason. Finishing the last of his pancakes Joey decided he needed to push Kaiba along or this was never going to end. Not that he really minded, but he knew Kaiba would if he was late for his meeting or whatever the hell he had to do.

“Mokuba yelled at me the entire drive home.” Joey jumped, not expecting the CEO to speak. “He said that I was being rude...well actually he said complete dick but...”

Joey laughed envisioning Mokuba screaming at Kaiba. It would have been a fight to see that's for sure. “Ya were, but why is that bothering you?”

“My behavior was appropriate for the scenario that I perceived the situation to be.”

Joey blinked, staring blankly at Kaiba. “English please.”

Kaiba chuckled. “I acted the way I did because of why I thought you were there.”

“Which is?”

“Changed.”

Joey sighed. That was the best he was gonna get; he could hear it in Kaiba's voice. Damn him and his stubbornness. “OK...then are you accepting my offer to help?”

“Yes but I want to know everything that you know, and I have a feeling it's a lot.”

“It is a lot.” Joey grinned, he was in business.

“Oh my? More I take it, Sugar?” The waitress shook her head and smirked.

“Yes please.” Joey said sweetly as he handed her his empty plate.

“I thought you had to be in a meeting in five minutes.” Joey smiled as he stared at Kaiba drinking his coffee

“I can and have canceled meetings whenever I choose.” Kaiba muttered without paying too much attention to Joey.

“Alright then...I know Masumi was the murderer because of Yuugi and Tea's explanation of what happened when they were attacked.”

“Ok I can buy that. What else?”

“I know he used to live somewhere close to here.”

Kaiba looked over his coffee, directly into Joey's eyes with a skeptical glare. “And how, pray tell, would you know that?”

He knew Kaiba needed to know but it still hurt to say. Joey hated that Mai was involved in all this. If only he had known sooner, he could have helped her. “He was dating Mai...and don't ask if we can talk to her...shes gone.”

“Gone as in left the city or gone as in...”

“Shes dead...”

Joey now had Kaiba's full attention, the kind of attention he only gave Mokuba. Maybe he had more to give because of his heart. “How do you know that?”

“Like I said before, because of what Tea and Yuugi were telling me about when they were attacked. Malik and Mai are both missing. Trust me when I say they are most likely dead. I think Mai is the actual murderer, but she was just following the orders he told her. We need to find him.”

“I'm starting to think that I'm helping you not the other way around. Why are you so interested in these murders and how do you know so much? The police don't even have things connected nearly as well as you.”

“I didn't do it Kaiba, quit looking at me like that.” Joey sighed, this would be so much easier if he could just tell him everything; maybe he can. “Kaiba I need to talk to Mokuba...”

“What makes you think that I'm gonna let...”

“You can stand in between us if you want but I NEED to talk to Mokuba.”

“Fine, but I don't see what he has to do with any of this.” Kaiba grumbled before calling over the waitress.

“You will...hopefully.” Huffing as he watched the waitress come back over.

“We need the check.”

“Would you like the pancakes to go? Normally it's against our policy but I can make an exception.” The waitress winked.

“I would love that.” As the waitress walked away Joey started rummaging through his pockets.

“Stop it, it's paid for.” Kaiba said as he pulled out his wallet.

“I'm not letting you pay for me.”

“I'm not, Kaiba Corp. is. This looks like a business meeting to me.” With a smirk he handed the reapproaching waitress his card as she set a container of pancakes on the table.

“I’ll be right back.” She smiled again and left.

Joey remained silent as Kaiba called Roland to pick them up from the diner. He looked around the outside of the hospital, hoping he'd see Tea leaving or Ryou entering; neither were there. With a sigh he turned and looked at the waitress as she ran Kaiba's card behind the counter. Her blond hair looked like she had fixed it and slept in it the last three days. Her eyes looked blank but happy. That wasn't what struck him as strange though. He couldn't place it but she looked so familiar. The longer he stared at her the more he started to see. “Three? Is that three?”

“What?” Kaiba followed Joey's gaze to the waitress and tensed. “Stop staring at our waitress.”

“No, I think I know her...” Joey mumured.

Kaiba gave the waitress a more focused glance when he started thinking he saw her from somewhere too. “She's too old to go to school with us...”

“You recognize her too?” Joey exclaimed.

“Yeah...she looks familiar... I guess I just saw her around Domino City...” Kaiba looked back at his coffee dismissing the thought.

“Give her a really good tip.” Joey smiled.

“I guess I can do that.” Just then the waitress returned to their table with the card and a sheet of paper for him to sign.

“Thank you.” Kaiba took the paper and card, scribbling onto the paper before Joey took it from his hands. “Hey!”

“Just hang on a sec...”

Joey looked at the amount Kaiba wrote for a tip before he started beaming. Turning the paper over, and in typical Joey chicken scratches, he wrote 'Hello Three, hope this helps. XO Alice and The King' before handing it to the waitress.

“Thank you boys, I hope you have a great day.” Joey and Kaiba stared at each other waiting for her to come back.

Sure enough she practically ran over to the table. “You can't have meant to write that much...I'll get you a new paper.”

“No that was the right amount.” Joey smiled at her. “Turn the paper over.”

The waitress did so and paled. Joey kept smiling while Kaiba raised a brow in worry. Suddenly the waitress started crying, Joey hadn’t been expecting that. Standing from the booth, Joey wrapped his arms around the waitress to console her.

“What did you do?!” Kaiba sounded really nervous which made Joey smile even more.

“Thank you so much Alice...” She managed to choke out through sobs.

Joey just held her for a moment before one of the other waitresses walked over. “Lara? Are you ok? Do you know these guys?”

“Yes, of course I do.” Three stepped away from Joey and pointed towards Kaiba. “This is Mr. Kaiba. He owns the hospital across the street and this is Joey Wheeler....A very dear friend.”

“Are you gonna be okay, Three?” Joey whispered but Kaiba heard him.

“Of course I will...I mean I will now...I have to find Four.”

“Roland is here.” Kaiba said interrupting their conversation.

“Sorry Mr. Kaiba, I'll be seeing you soon Alice.” The waitress smiled and dashed off into the back of the diner.

The other waitress just followed after her mouthing an apology. Joey turned to Kaiba and followed him out of the diner. Roland opened the limo doors and smiled at Joey. “Mr. Wheeler, it’s a pleasure to see you again. How is your arm?”

“Much better.” Joey smiled at the man, thinking of how Juria said he had adopted her. “How are you doing these days?”

“Oh I've been very busy.” Roland chuckled giving big smiled to Kaiba.

“You wanted to see Mokuba. Get in.” Kaiba ordered.

Joey frowned but got into the limo, followed by Kaiba before Roland shut the door. “I suppose you’re going to explain that whole thing when we talk to Mokuba so...I want to make perfectly clear that you are not to discuss anything with Mokuba about the murders.”

“Done. That's not what I want to talk to him about.” Joey promised with iron resolve.

Kaiba just looked at him trying to figure out what was going on. Joey loved seeing Kaiba thinking so hard when he, himself, knew the answer. For once he had Kaiba guessing and it was kind of nice. The entire limo ride to the Kaiba mansion was silent and Joey didn't mind. He knew talking was pointless. When Roland opened the door and both men got out, Joey started to get nervous. What if Mokuba didn't know what was going on? What if he didn't remember Juria? Or better yet...what if all of this was just a dream...And the Red King wasn't Seto Kaiba but someone else entirely, or no one. Doubts flooded his mind for the first time since he heard Yuugi telling everyone about the crazy dream he had that was just like his and Ryou's. Maybe this was just a crazy dream; maybe he's going crazy. That waitress, Three, she was real so Seto had to be real...right?

“Joey? Big brother was talking to you.” Joey blinked as he stared down at Mokuba's frowning face.

“What?”

“I said, you wanted to talk to Mokuba.” Kaiba looked Joey over with concern before sitting down in a recliner next to the sofa.

How had he gotten into the living room? “Joey focus! What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I uh...” Joey massaged the middle of his chest, suddenly finding it hard to breath and feeling really hot. “Damn it...”

“Joey...are you ok?” Mokuba stepped a little closer and tilted his head to the side.

Taking a few deep breaths he felt the weight move off of his chest and his body cooled down. Laughing Joey realized what happened, Seto must have been laying on him. This isn't a dream. “Yeah kid, I'm alright.”

Mokuba looked between Seto and Joey before sitting down next to the blonde. “Ok...so whats up? Did you want to borrow another video game?”

“No no, I need to ask you about when you were little. Kaiba said something about telling you cats were Cheshire Cats? Do you remember that?”  
Mokuba gave Joey the weirdest, funniest face he had ever seen in his life causing him to laugh uproariously. “What the hell does that face even mean?!”

Soon Mokuba started giggling while trying to answer him until it really sank in. He stopped laughing and looked at his brother really worried. Kaiba had no idea what to take from this so far and remained silent. “I-It means yes, but why are you asking?”

“You know why I'm asking. I need you to help me with this cause he wants me to explain to him why I know his favorite candy is taffy, and how I know whats going on with everything. You are the only one who would know who told me without being there.” Mokuba just stared at Joey as he spoke softly. “You're having the weird dreams too, Right?”

Joey nodded and smiled weakly. “Yeah kid, you got it.”

“So you need to talk to him about it why?” Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because the guy who's going around attacking everyone and trying to frame your brother is from the dreams.”

Joey heard Kaiba scoff from beside him. “Ok Joey, just tell me this ridiculous outlandish predicament Yuugi and you've got yourselves in now. Let me guess it all started on that stupid field trip...that's when everything started getting strange, I'm sure that's it.”

“But Seto I don't think...” Mokuba started.

“I don't understand why you're worried. Just tell me...chances are I won't believe you anyway.”

“Hes got a point.” Joey smirked as he looked at Mokuba.

“He really does, doesn't he? Ok fine. Joey go ahead.”

“The whole thing?” Joey questioned.

“Everything except her.”

“Done.” Joey got up from the sofa and started pacing, some how it felt a little easier to talk when he could move. “Okay so Yuugi, Ryou and I started having these dreams. We are in an alternate dimension while we sleep and it's really similar to Wonderland...Ya know from Alice in Wonderland? Well its actually exactly like the version the crazy chick said it was. Anyway there's an evil Cheshire Cat that's kidnapping children and sending them to this alternate dimension. His henchman is the Mad Hatter and he is Masumi, the guy who's killing everyone. But there's a lot of us there that are here during the day and there while we sleep. Our waitress Lara being one of them. She's the Knave of Hearts and we call her Three. You are there too, that's how I know you like taffy; you told me.”

Kaiba just stared at Joey with a large grin on his face. He didn't believe a word of it, the plan failed. “Ok...wait back up...So you're telling me that you've been having a recurring dream for the last two and a half months?”

“Yes.”

“So when are you getting any rest?”

“I'm not.” Joey wasn't sure how to take the look of understanding that graced his features for a split second before being replaced by the same grin. “Masumi is trying to get you to remember that you are in Wonderland.”

Now Kaiba was laughing, this plan failed on an epic level. Glancing over to Mokuba who just sat there looking terrified, Joey clenched his fits as he looked back at Kaiba. “I'm being serious!”

“Oh I know you are, Mutt.” Kaiba laughed as he stood up from the recliner. “You and Yuugi certainly know how to find trouble don't you?”

“This wasn't his fault this time, it was mine.”

“Cute story Pup, but I think you'd better go.” Kaiba mocked as he pointed towards the door.

“What do you think is going on Kaiba? You have someone killing people around YOU specifically and in a very specific way. Isn't that ringing a bell?”

“Joey...” Mokuba whispered trying to get the blonde's attention.

Joey was too angry to hear his plea and continued. “All of this is pointed at you for a reason don't you get that?”

“I've heard enough from you.” Kaiba retorted having lost all humor. “Get out of my house.”

Joey stared at Kaiba for a second as he tried to think his way out of this. Kaiba had stopped listening before they even got into the house. That's where he went wrong, but how could he fix this? Suddenly the conversation he had with Kisara popped into his head. He had suggested hitting Kaiba, but that wouldn’t work in this situation; they are both mad. Kissing him was also out of the question. He could show him that he was telling the truth. A brilliantly crazy plan popped into his head and before he even knew what he was doing, he ran.

“Joey!” Mokuba jumped off of the sofa as Kaiba took off after Joey.

Joey didn't look behind him as he ran down the hall. He kind of knew where he was going but had no clue where that place was. The storage room, were Juria disappeared. Where the hell is it? Off to his right he saw a staircase leading down and prayed that was it as he rounded the corner and started to go down the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the bottom he realized that Kaiba wasn't behind him anymore. Turning around to look up the stairs he saw Kaiba staring down at him completely confused. Mokuba flew up beside him.

“Why did you stop?” Mokuba huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

“I'm not crazy Kaiba, I can prove it right here, right now.” Joey mumbled breathlessly.

“You aren't proving anything.”

“I know why there are bullet holes in the walls down here. How would I know that if you didn't tell me?”

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and Mokuba gasped, before Mokuba looked up at him. Neither said anything so Joey continued. “I know a lot more than that and I want to get you to remember. I think you and Masumi are wrong, I think you can handle it. I need you to be able to believe me and handle all of this so we can protect Mokuba, cause that's where he's gonna strike next and you know I'm right.”

Kaiba looked down at Joey with an unreadable expression, until he finally took a step down the stairs only to be grabbed by Mokuba. “Where are you going?”

“Downstairs.”

“But you can't...”

Kaiba turned to look at Mokuba and smiled. “I'm gonna be fine, Moki.”

Joey watched as Mokuba nodded his head and let go of Seto's sleeve, sniffling. He wrapped his arms around his waist and sat down at the top of the stairs, watching Seto walk down to meet Joey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me.

 

Kaiba kept his eyes locked on the blonde making sure he wouldn't run again. “If this is a trick I will kill you.”

Joey smiled, not doubting for a second that he would follow through with that threat after seeing what he did in Wonderland. “I don't doubt that.”

“Well then Joey, if you know so much, what happened?”

“Do you remember what happened? Are you checking to make sure I'm not lying or are you genuinely wanting to know yourself?”

“Both.”

Kaiba walked past Joey into the main area of the storage room. He flipped a switch on the wall and a single bulb flickered a few times before finally staying lit. The bulb was hardly enough to light the room and Joey found it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he did he could see the bullet holes in the walls and in some of the boxes. He saw the mirror lying on the ground with a white sheet half covering it, like someone would throw a blanket off of themselves when getting out of bed. Everything fit the story Juria and Seto told him about the night she disappeared, but now he had to convince Kaiba that the story was real. Joey walked up to one of the boxes only to slip on something just in front of it. Luckily he caught his balance, before looking down at the floor. “Jesus Christ...”

“Bullets...” Kaiba whispered as he walked up behind Joey. “Why are you surprised? Didn't you know all about what happened?”

“Yeah hearing it and seeing it are...two very different things...” Joey breathed out in shock.

Kaiba looked at the box with Joey. “Well...start talking. I don't have all night.”

“Alright. Well...J...I mean you told me that you ran down here to get away from Gozaburo when he was drunk and trying to kill you. You hid in this box.” Joey tapped the box and sighed...he had to mention Juria.

 Joey pointed to the floor at the handful of bullets on the ground. ““And he ran out of bullets and tried to reload the pistol. Why didn't you ever clean this up? Better yet why didn't he clean this up?”

“He thought that there was either a dead body down here or that the basement was haunted or possessed, or some other superstitious bull shit.” Kaiba spat with sheer hatred.

“If I had to guess, you remember all of that, the part where you got out of here alive is what you've forgotten.” Joey hypothesized.

Kaiba only nodded, while staring at the mirror with great interest. Joey took a staggered breath and tried to find the courage to do this. If he was wrong, he'd lose Kaiba forever. “You didn't come down here alone, but you did leave alone.”

Joey walked over to the mirror as well. “You had a twin sister, named Juria...Do you remember her?”

Kaiba continued to stare at the mirror and didn't respond.

“She saved your life by tilting the mirror and distracting him so he couldn't shoot you while you were hiding. He was afraid to come down here because he threw her at the mirror and she fell into it. Never to be seen again.”

Both remained silent for a moment as Kaiba continued to look down at the mirror. “See something interesting?”

Kaiba looked over at Joey and nodded. “Yes, it's my reflection...but it's different.”

Looking down at the mirror, Joey saw a perfect reflection of his Seto. He picked up the white sheet from on top of the mirror and stepped closer to lean over it. Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw Joey's reflection across from, what was supposed to be, his. In the mirror was Seto, the King of Hearts and Joey, The Alice, in their Wonderland clothes and Joey couldn't be happier to know that Kaiba was seeing it too. Glancing over with the intention of asking Joey why they looked so different, he caught Joey staring lovingly into the mirror. At first Kaiba thought maybe Joey just liked how his own reflection looked but when he looked back down it was obvious that Joey was staring at him, or rather, his reflection. This was all very confusing. Was Joey dreaming about him?

Joey cleared his throat still staring into the mirror. “I lied to you earlier...and I'm sorry...”

“It's ok Joey, I wouldn't have accepted you saying Juria told you about the Taffy.” Kaiba sighed. “Is she ok? Is she happy there?”

“She was, that's the other reason we have to find Masumi. He killed or kidnapped the guy she loved. So we are gonna find both of them.”

“I'm still not sure I believe you...”

Joey rolled his eyes. “I wish I could just deny things like you can. No I'm sorry, gravity doesn't exist I refuse to believe it’s true. So I'll fly if I want. Fuck it.”

“Exactly.”

“Seto...are you okay down there?” Mokuba called from the top of the stairs.

“Yes I'm alright, we'll be up in a minute.” Kaiba shouted towards the stairs before facing Joey. “Can you help me bring this mirror upstairs?”

“Sure can...”

Joey and Kaiba hoisted the heavy antique mirror up and carried it to the stairs where Mokuba was patiently waiting. “A mirror? Why bring that old thing up here?”

“To look at.” Kaiba insisted.

“Ok I guess...It looks creepy...” Mokuba stood up and helped them carry it into the living room. “So...what happened? Is everyone ok?”

“Everything is fine Moki.” Kaiba mused as he ruffled Mokuba's hair.

Joey smiled halfheartedly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well I guess I should be going home...”

“Do you need a ride Joey?” Mokuba gave Joey a crooked smile.

“Heh no kid, I can walk.” Joey watched Kaiba walk out of the room without a word to him with a sigh. “Bye Kaiba...”

Mokuba frowned as no response came from the doorway. “I'm sorry Joey...I...”  
“Hey dont worry about it. As long as he's being a complete jackass we know he's fine, right?” Joey winked and headed towards the doorway, leaving Mokuba staring after him.

\-------

Kaiba had a lot of work he needed to be doing. He had meetings that needed to be rescheduled, data to look at, Directors to call, but he couldn't stop sitting in front of the mirror. He had pulled the recliner over to the mirror so he could be more comfortable, now he found he was too comfortable. Staring into it for hours, he started to notice his reflection wasn't tied to him any longer. He seemed to move on his own accord as Kaiba sat motionless. At about 2 a.m. Kaiba finally realized that the mirror wasn't acting as a mirror anymore but as a window to this other world Joey had talked about. The room had even changed to look like a luxurious silver and white bed chamber of a king. A blonde woman walked into the room and greeted him, or his reflection rather. She looked identical to the waitress at the diner except younger and well rested, happy. Kaiba watched as he and the woman talked ending with her leaving the room. As the door shut behind her Kaiba felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Damn it Mokuba! You scared me.” Calming his racing heart, Kaiba glared at his younger brother.

“Sorry Seto...I didn't mean to scare you. How long have you been in here?” Mokuba pulled up an ottoman and sat next to Kaiba. “Wow you look really different.”

“Oh you noticed that did you?” Kaiba jeered with a grin on his face.

“Ha ha...” Mokuba frowned as he continued to look into the mirror. “And the room is different...this isn't a regular mirror is it?”

Kaiba shook his head, not really caring if Mokuba could see him or not. Another person entered the room, this time Kaiba had a hard time placing who she was. The longer she stood and talked to his reflection the more he felt like he knew her. Mokuba looked panicked by the image making Kaiba wonder if he knew who it was.

“Is that...Is that Serenity?” Mokuba stared shocked at the mirror. “That can't be...she's my age.”

“So why are you and your...double...staring at each other?” Mokuba asked awkwardly as he watched Serenity walk out of the room.

“Thats a very good question.”

Before Mokuba could say anything else a bookcase in the room started to move. Kaiba and Mokuba watched in fascination as Joey strode into the room with his normal grin he only had for Yuugi and his friends. Kaiba, however, noticed how the blonde wasn't wearing a shirt and that his pants were halfway fastened. Joey walked right up to the king and turned to look into the mirror as well. He said something neither of them caught from trying to read his lips and the king laughed. Joey pointed towards the bookcase and said something about getting dressed before beginning to walk away. Quickly Kaiba's reflection grabbed Joey's arm gently and pulled him back to plant a kiss on his lips.

At this point Kaiba and Mokuba were wide eyed as they watched Joey leave. The king then, walked towards the mirror and mouthed very clearly 'you're an idiot' before touching the mirror. Immediately it returned to a normal mirror. Both brothers sat in the silence for a moment before Mokuba got up and turned to Kaiba. “Ok...well....I-I think I'm going to go to bed...”

“I think that's a very good idea.”

\-------

Joey had his shirt half buttoned when Seto walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “Its a very good thing you are so lucky.”

“Are you referring to me being with you, or that I talked to you about what everyone told me not to?”

“Both.” Seto purred in his ear before nipping at his earlobe. “That was a big risk Joey, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“When do I ever know what I'm doing? I just follow my gut and hope for the best.” Joey laughed and leaned back into Seto's arms.

The king chuckled as he kissed a trail down Joey's neck. This had to be his favorite part of going to sleep...or waking up...which ever. Seto gently bit down on the base of Joey's neck causing him to gasp, right before a loud banging filled the room. The king kissed Joey's neck one more time before reluctantly crossing the room to answer the door.

“Good morning, Sire.” Ryou chirped happily from the doorway. “Three said that you wanted to have Joey and I learn how to protect ourselves and she is all ready for us.”

Seto smiled and nodded slightly, before turning to Joey, who had just finished buttoning his shirt. “Are you ready, Alice?”

Joey huffed and walked to the door. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“I will meet you both there. I have to send a message to The King of Clubs.” Seto said happily.

“Message? Didn't you already send him a letter?” Ryou tilted his head to the side, his white ears flopping with him.

“I did. But now I need to tell him I have my mirror back. The Cheshire Cat can't intercept our messages through it.” Seto kissed Joey on the forehead before looking into his eyes. “Thank you for returning my mirror to me.”

Joey blushed and gave an awkward smile, when Seto walked away and back through the bookcase into his chambers. Ryou coughed to get Joey’s attention, before pulling his friend into the hallway. Closing the door and dragging Joey with him, Ryou looked behind them to make sure no one was listening. “What was that? How romantic! Did you tell him you loved him yet? Is that why he’s acting like that? I think that was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life...and I thought Yami and Atem fussing over Yuugi was adorable.”

Joey laughed nervously, trying to hide the embarrassment he was feeling. “Ah huh...laugh it up...”

“Well did you? Did you tell him?” Ryou pulled on Joey's arm making him look into Ryou's brown eyes.

“Yes ok!” Joey flinched when Ryou practically screamed. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes it was! I can't wait to tell Yuugi when we wake up!” Ryou beamed as they made their way down a staircase to the armory.

“I haven't been down here since you first gave me a tour of the castle...” Joey mumbled while he looked around.

“Yep...It's going to be really strange leaving here...I've been here so long...” Ryou's bright smile started to fade into worry, even his ears began to sag.

“Hey...Ryou? Whats up? You were so happy a second ago...Did I say something?”

“Oh no Joey...I was just thinking that we have to leave here. Pretty soon everything's going to change.” Ryou gave Joey's arm a reassuring squeeze before releasing him.

Joey paid no attention to it at first but then his mind started reeling. Everyone was leaving, he had to leave, Juria had given them all plans and missions so that they could be better prepared for this war. Which reminds him, what did she ask Ryou to do? “Hey Ryou....Can you tell me what Juria asked you to do?”

“I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you...or anyone.” The White Rabbit sighed and looked away.

“Come on Ryou...we're friends...I won't tell Seto if that's what you’re worried about.” Joey smiled reassuringly.

“She wants...She wants me to be a backup plan in case something happens to the king.”

Joey stopped both of them and made Ryou look at him. “She asked you to be the King of Hearts?”

“She asked me to be the Queen of Hearts, if anything were to happen to him...but the way she worded it...something WILL happen to him.” Ryou said nervously.

“So she doesn't really have faith in me...” Joey muttered.

“No no no...She just doesn't have a lot of faith in Seto not going crazy.” Ryou laughed. “She has all the faith of the world in you. I think she believes that Mokuba HAS to be here, that there will be no real way to stop it. Its fated to be.”

“That makes sense I guess...I see why you didn't want to tell anyone; especially Seto.” Joey reasoned as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“He's never going to treat me the same now...” Ryou looked like he was on the verge of crying. “...I loved this job.”

“Why?” Joey shrugged as they started walking again.

“I feel important...I know everything that's going on in the whole castle. I probably know more than Seto does...He depended on me...I've never had someone place their trust like that in me before...now I've lost it. Just like I did with Bakura. I guess I'm just destined to let everyone down.”

“You're going to be the Queen of Hearts. You aren't letting anyone down and I don't know if you remember or not but Bakura is a controlling dick.” Joey pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and placed it on Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou laughed but didn't respond, so Joey continued. “I know that Seto will be ecstatic that you are taking care of his castle for him. He'd probably leave it to you himself if I asked him to. He still trusts you, I trust you.”

“I'm not the only one taking over Joey...” Ryou whispered almost painfully.

Joey didn't get a chance to ask Ryou to clarify, not that he needed to from the frightened look in Ryou's eyes. Three opened the door and ushered them in. Juria must have gone crazy long before she gave Seto his heart back if she's doing what Ryou is hinting; Bakura and Ryou taking over the Castle of Hearts. That would return it to what the storybook version of the castle should be, covered in blood with headless bodies lying around...he can see it now...

“Joey, Ryou, it's wonderful to see you. Please come in so we can begin.” Three mused with a bright smile on her face.

Four sat on a trunk in the corner with a similar bright smile. Joey couldn't help but be curious to what they had talked about. He didn't get a chance to ask as Three pulled Joey and Ryou into the center of the room. “Alright boys! First things first, what weapon do you need to use?”

Joey and Ryou looked at each other in confusion a the strange question. “Which weapon we need to use? What the hell does that mean?”

“Everyone in Wonderland, excluding cards six and below, has a power to defend themselves. Some use a specific weapon, some use magic, others have fancy ways to run or get out of a fight because they are unable to defend themselves. Though it’s usually the lower cards but I have seen some rabbits and cats unable to use any force to fight with.” Three tilted her head to the side and eyed Joey up and down. “This is a good example.”

Three held out her hand and a large spear flew into her hand. “This is my weapon. It answers only to me. It has attached itself to me. I only know how to fight with it and it only knows how to be wielded by me. When Nine fell, this spear felt I was its new master and has since answered to me. Understand?”

“Kinda...I have no idea what would be good for either of us...” Joey concluded doubtfully as he stared at the spear.

“Well...try to go to the wall and see if anything...speaks to you.”

Three gestured to a wall that Joey paid little attention to until that moment. The wall had to be at least 15 feet tall and covered floor to ceiling with weapons Joey had only seen in history books and on the internet. In the center of the wall held a mirror unlike anything Joey had ever seen. The outside frame looked like a saw blade, with a mirror in the center. Joey walked closer to the wall and gasped at what showed in the mirror. A battle field of many dead, the Castle of Hearts destroyed. Nothing moved except for torn fabric and fallen flags in the gentle breeze.

“That is Juria's weapon. The White King made it for her himself. Watching her use this in battle was an experience I will never forget.” Three whispered, lost in her memories.

“How would she have used a mirror in battle?” Joey looked at Three dumbfounded.

“She used the mirror as a portal, mirrors bend to her will. The outside edge became a saw blade that she would throw and then she would jump through the mirror when it came back to her. She killed as many as the Cheshire Cat's did. She used that weapon to behead the Queen of Hearts.” Seto explained, gliding across the room to the wall.

Joey shook his head at the mirror in disgust. Was that what this was all coming to? A bloodbath? The King looked at each of the weapons carefully before taking a very thin sword from the wall. “This one is mine. Its a Rapier.”

“Wish to Duel with me Sire?” Three got into a defensive stance and eyed the king mischievously.

“Its been years Three...But I never back down from a challenge.” Seto matched her grin and walked closer to her.

Ryou and Joey watched and wondered why Seto would accept, when Three's spear looked like it could cut the sword in thousands of pieces. Seto pointed the end of the sword at her and stood up straight. “Let's begin.”

Three nodded and attacked him. She was fast and completely out of range for him to hit, but Seto was faster, a thousand times faster. Joey and Ryou didn't even see the sword, all they saw was the king's wrist move every now and then to deflect her attacks. Joey had no idea the king was so fast. Three began to tire from constantly being on the offensive and tried to lunge forward at him. Instead of blocking her, he moved to the side and swiped at her hand, causing her to drop the spear. Before it even hit the floor Seto's sword was pointed at her throat. “Incredible for a Three.”

“Thank you Sire.” Three held her bleeding hand, but smiled happily.

“Juria picked this out for me because I am better at predicting my opponent's moves. This sword allows me to be quicker than my opponent and use their strength against them. I don't think this kind of weapon is good for you though Joey.” The king paced along wall, frowning at it in thought. “Marik uses a briar whip, more deadly than you think, but mostly it’s used to inflict pain. Yami has a large enchanted bow that helps guide arrows. Atem uses a large sickle, he claims it looks similar to a sword he was fond of in Egypt. The March Hare uses a simple dagger and chain...but don't let that fool you for being useless. If you are anywhere within three feet of him, you should consider yourself dead or really fucking lucky. I can't wait to see what Yuugi will use. Cheshire Cats usually take multiple weapons but some are powerful spell casters. Speaking of powerful spell caster, the Queen of Diamonds is a witch. It seems, after my meeting with Marik, that Tea has taken up with using an enormous axe.”

Joey smiled remembering her falling out of bed because of that. “Yeah, she said something about that.”

“Try that one.” The king pointed to a large broad sword at the top of the wall.

Joey looked up at it with wonder, the sword was white instead of silver like most of the other weapons. Frowning, he tried to find a ladder or something to get up that high on the wall to take the sword but found nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by Three, Seto and Four laughing. “Whats so funny?”

“Just reach for it. If you are it's master it will come to you, Sir Alice. You don't need a ladder.” Three giggled.

Joey reached up but the sword didn't move, instead a different sword began to shake on the wall. Suddenly the white sword shook as well. It was as if neither sword knew which one he needed. Seto's eyes widened in interest. “Well...I haven't seen that before...”

Before Joey could say another word the larger sword flew down into Joey's hand. The sheer weight of the sword made him panic and he had to use both hands to hold onto it just to keep it from falling to the ground. “Damn it...this is heavy.”

Seto laughed, but continued to stare at the other sword. “I wonder if that one is only to be used for specific tasks... or maybe you are to change too later on.”

“That would make a lot of sense.” Ryou stared at the sword as well.

“Ok so we know what Joey needs. Now its your turn White Rabbit.” Three pushed Ryou up to the wall.

Not a second later Ryou backed away as quickly as he could, a barrier of blood separating him from the wall. “What the hell?”

“Ok so that answers that...” Seto raised his brow at Ryou. “It would seem you are changing too... and soon.”

Joey and Ryou looked at each other sadly, Three however, didn't seem to understand. “What do you mean sire? Ryou is a spell caster.”

“Only queens and Cheshire Cats are spell casters. I doubt highly that Ryou is a Cheshire Cat.”

The room fell into a haunting silence. Seto looked around at everyone, extremely confused. “Why are all of you so quiet?”

The quiet and Seto's questioning gaze were too much for Ryou. Joey wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders as he started crying. “Juria told me I was going to be the next Queen of Hearts...I'm so sorry!”

Seto shook his head at the rabbit before looking down at his sword. “So I guess that means I will be what I was originally meant to be, when the time comes.”

“You weren't supposed to be the King?” Joey tilted his head in confusion.

“I was supposed to be the Mad Hatter and Juria was supposed to be the Queen of Spades. We both changed when The Queen of Hearts was killed. I took her place and Juria became the White Queen.” The King walked back over to the wall, placing the sword back where it was.

“Well that's comforting...so you're going to be a homicidal maniac...” Joey groaned, his eyes trained on the King.

Seto glanced over his shoulder at Joey and laughed. “No Joey, that is the King or Queen of Hearts job. The original Mad Hatter was just that, mad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge me.

 

Joey stared down at his feet in the hospital waiting room. He felt terrible that the first night he decided to sleep at home, Yuugi needed him. Tea was curled up in the chair next to him asleep, the nurse said she passed out as soon as they wheeled Yuugi into surgery. He tried to gently shake her awake before realizing that maybe she needed to stay in Wonderland to help Yuugi. Now he was more worried than ever for his best friend. Redoing stitches shouldn't take this long.

Speaking of taking a long time, Seto was probably freaking out right about now. He was right in the middle of fighting Three when he was woken up by Soloman. He's been awake for at least 3 hours now with no way of letting anyone there know he was fine. They should have a transdimensional cell phone or something. Joey laughed to himself at the ridiculous thought before looking up at the waiting room doors. Dr. Anashi said it would take a maximum of an hour, something had to be happening. Unable to wait much longer, Joey got up from the chair to walk around the hospital a little bit. “I'll be right back Gramps...Do you want me to pick you up some coffee?”

“That would be great Joey.” Soloman sighed with a weak smile.

With a curt nod Joey walked out of the waiting room and followed the signs down to the cafeteria. It was so late at night, or early in the morning that only two nurses occupied the entire cafeteria. Joey stared at the darkened cafeteria counters in frustration; of course they were closed its four in the morning. Searching the cafeteria for a vending machine, Joey dug through his pockets for whatever change he had. Seeing one in the corner of the room, he strode over and put some quarters into it. Just as he was about to hit the buttons on it, he heard a familiar voice behind him. “Joey! I'm so happy you're alright! So did something happen to Yuugi?”

Joey spun around and smiled in relief. “Ryou?! How'd ya know I was here?”

“Seto and I were worried when you passed out like that. At first we thought something had just woken you up but after you were asleep for a while we started to get worried. He gave me some tea to make me sleep...or wake up...” Ryou sighed with a slight smile. “We don't ever really sleep do we?”

Joey laughed as he turned back around to the vending machine, pressing a few buttons on it so that a bag of chips fell down into the drawer. “No I don't really think we do. I'm fine...Yuugi's not.”

“What happened?” Ryou's voice strained with worry.

“I don't know...Tea's passed out in the waiting room. She was the only one at the hospital when...From what the nurse said he had unhooked himself from everything but the IV and went looking for Tea. She said he kept rambling about roses and asking Tea to help him.”

“Oh my god...” Ryou's eyes went wide. “Should we go to Wonderland and help him?”

“I don't know Ryou...that was hours ago...for all I know Tea's already helped him or he’s dead...That surgery he's in should have ended by now...”Joey's voice broke as he clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch the vending machine.

Ryou stared at him for a moment before enveloping Joey in a big hug. “Come on Joey...We need to go to the waiting room in case the doctor comes back.”

Joey hugged Ryou back and grabbed the chips from the drawer. “Yeah we do. Hang on a sec I need to get Gramps his coffee.”

\------- 

Ryou and Joey walked into the waiting room right as Tea woke up. Soloman had fallen asleep in the waiting room chair indicating the doctor still hadn't been back. Tea looked around the empty room, before realizing Joey and Ryou were there. “Where is Yuugi? I thought we'd be in his hospital room by now.”

“Yeah something is going on with his surgery...” Joey responded quietly. “Is he okay there?”

Tea nodded despite her unsure expression. “The Roses don't have him anymore...so I hope he's alright...”

“What do you mean? He's not with you?” Ryou asked confused.

“No, Marik threw them out of the castle.” Tea spat bitterly.  
“Threw them out of the castle?! Didn't Malik try to stop him? Why didn't you try to stop him?” Joey questioned angrily.

“Look is complicated and personal.” Tea held her hand up refusing to answer his questions. “I was really hoping that Yuugi would be awake because the Cheshire Cat came to the castle today along with Mai and Masumi.”

“Really?!” Ryou gasped.

“Look Tea, now's not the time. Yuugi's still in sur...” Joey was cut off by Tea reaching out and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“Keep your patronizing attitude to yourself Joey. I'm in NO mood! I'm having a really shitty day. I leave for ten minutes to get something to eat and Yuugi almost dies, Marik and Malik are hard to live with on a good day. Mai and Masumi, and that damn...thing, came to a dinner for us and ruined it. I had to get drunk off my ass just to pass out faster so I didn’t have to deal with all the shit that's going on there. Now is the only time. The Cheshire Cat is Lewis Carroll; he has the power to manipulate Wonderland and according to him you are not The Alice.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Joey pulled out of Tea's grasp, glaring at her.

“It means something or someone else also has control over Wonderland. He claims that you were never meant to be in Wonderland, which means someone else let you in.”

Ryou raised a questioning brow at Tea. “What else did he say? It seems like he said something that upset you.”

“Everything that bastard said upset me! That's what he was trying to do!” Tea screamed at him, she didn't mean to lose it like that but she didn't have any control left.

Joey and Ryou just stared at Tea, all of Joey's anger instantly changing to worry. “Tea...Everything is gonna work out...Take some deep breaths.”

“Yuugi will be alright Tea.” Ryou reiterated.

Tea buried her face in her hands and nodded, not trusting her voice. Ryou walked over to her and hugged her while she sobbed. Joey rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. When nothing came to mind, he mentally said fuck it and joined in on the hug. Tea laughed a little through her sob and they stood there for a moment before the waiting room door opened. Joey looked up to see it was Dr. Anashi looking exhausted and unhappy; Joey felt his stomach drop.

“Mr. Wheeler could you wake up Mr. Mouto for me?”

“Sure Doc.”

Joey gently shook Soloman's shoulder, slowly waking him. “Joey..did you get my coffee?”

“Yes I did but Dr. Anashi is here to talk to you.” Joey smiled weakly and faced the doctor.

“Yes Mr. Mouto, I wanted to talk about Yuugi's condition. Please follow me.”

Joey turned to Soloman, watching as the old man stand up and followed Dr. Anashi out of the waiting room. Ryou shook his head as helped Tea to the chair. “That's not good...”

“No it's not...maybe we should go find Yuugi...” Joey whispered to himself.

\-------

Joey stared into the school lunch. He couldn't believe they had decided to actually go to school after getting only four hours of sleep and finding out that Yuugi was in a coma. Biting back tears, Joey tried to focus on nothing but food. Nevertheless, thoughts of the hospital kept pushing into the front of his mind; his appetite completely gone. Doc explained to all of them what had happened after talking with Soloman for an hour. He was in the middle of redoing Yuugi's stitches when Yuugi had a stroke. Apparently, he had a clot from the first surgery and his moving around and getting his blood moving sent the clot straight to his brain. Yuugi was either never going to come out of the coma or never going to be normal again. Soloman and Dr. Anashi even went over removing Yuugi from life support; something Tea, Joey and Ryou strongly opposed. Maybe if he's still breathing in this world he can stay in Wonderland. Joey's eyes glazed over thinking that Yuugi probably had no idea he was so badly hurt. He was going to buy Yuugi as much time with Yami and Atem as he could. He promised Yuugi he'd figure this out so he could stay with them. He never broke his promises. Looking up from the cold food, Joey caught Kaiba staring at him. Joey's eyes widened at how flustered Kaiba looked before quickly glancing away and leaving the cafeteria. Apparently Joey wasn't the only one who saw it, Tea nudged him in the ribs before whistling.

“So I take it you never made it to the library yesterday?” Tea winked at Joey, his face turning beet red.

“Wow Joey. Does he know how you feel here too?” Ryou's eyes glistened, just like they had when they talked about the King knowing Joey loved him. “How romantic!”

“No he doesn't, and no we didn't do anything you're thinking Tea.” Joey growled, still red from embarrassment. “I have no idea why Kaiba's acting like that...”

“You could always ask him.” Tristan managed to say through his laughter. “Over a candlelit dinner on the beach.”

“Go to hell all of you.”

They all laughed; Joey wished he could laugh too. If it had been any other day he'd be freaking out over Kaiba looking at HIM like that, but today all he could think of was losing his best friend. All he could think about was making this right and getting Yuugi back. So now he had to have a plan. They had to figure out what was going on. “Okay guys, after school lets meet at the school library and figure out what's going on...if we can. If anyone asks, we are doing a school project or something. You know I suck at looking through books. It will be easier for us all to do it.”

“Sounds like a plan Joey.” Tristan beamed.

“Agreed, I think we can at least get an idea of what the hell this 'Lewis Carroll' thing is all about.” Tea commented.

When the bell rang, Joey was on a mission.

\-------

Kaiba looked at his cell phone as it buzzed in his hands. He was already halfway through the school when he got a message from Hanna.

'Meet you at school. I have some things for you.'

Quickly trying to come up with anything to not see her, Kaiba typed a hasty reply and almost hit send when he heard Hana's voice from behind him. “Don't even think about telling me your busy Mr. Kaiba.”

Sighing, Kaiba turned around to face Hanna with a strained smile. “Hello Aunt Hana. What is all of that?”

She laughed as he pointed to the cardboard box in her arms. “Oh this? These are the things I was talking about...They are Kissy's things...I want you to have them. Except for this photo album. That is specifically for Tea. Could you give it to her for me?”

Kaiba nodded and took the box from her. There weren't many things inside of it, but the few things that were inside were...strange. “I'll take it to her right away.”

“Thank you my dear. Please come visit me soon.” Hanna turned and began to walk back where she came from. “Oh and don't forget to bring that cute boy with you.”

Before Kaiba could even register what she was saying she was gone. Great now he had to take this stupid album to Tea. Cursing under his breath but still happy he really didn't have any where else to go. Kaiba walked down the hall, hoping Tea was still there. After making it to the clear other side of the school Kaiba was about to give up until he heard Joey's happy voice ringing out of the library followed by a lot of shush's. He didn't bother hiding his smile as he turned and walked into the library. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou all sat at a large table in the middle of the school library. The table was covered with open books and papers and the librarian across the room seemed to be taking great interest in eavesdropping on their studies.

“I thought they didn't allow pets in the library.” Kaiba spat quietly, as he walked up to the table.

“I'm on my best behavior.” Joey smirked looking Kaiba straight in the eyes challengingly.

“Don't worry Kaiba. We brought treats.” Tea teased rustling a bag of cookies and receiving a sharp elbow to the side.

“Don't help him out.” Joey laughed before returning his gaze to Kaiba. “What the hell is that?”

“Mr. Wheeler.” The librarian warned.

“Sorry Mrs. Fruend.” Joey winced and waved.

“This is a box of things Kisara's aunt just gave me. She asked me to give Tea something and all I had to do was listen to your loud barking and it lead me straight to her. I suppose I should thank you.” Kaiba said casually as he handed Tea the album.

Joey's smile didn't fade, he didn't get angry, he just sat there finding some kind of humor or comfort in what he had said. That's when Kaiba started wondering what was going on. If that wasn't making Joey mad something happened. He couldn't just ask straight out though, that would indicate that he cared about why Joey was upset. That was not an option.

“Thank you Kaiba.” Tea whispered as she flipped through the pages.

Nodding in response, Kaiba couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily, the mutt came to the rescue. “What did she give you?”

Looking down into the box, Kaiba rattled off the list of items. “A jewelry box, a notebook, a bunch of wadded up papers and...what is that?”

Kaiba reached inside and pulled out an antique ornate hand mirror. The reflection in this mirror was similar to the one in his living room at home. He started to panic and immediately put the mirror back in the box. “A mirror.”

“Wow that's beautiful. I've never seen that mirror before.” Tea commented as she looked up from the album.

Kaiba looked at Tea as if she said something crazy, but he had never seen it before either. “I haven't either.”

“Can I see the stuff in there?” Joey asked softly.

“Sure.” What was wrong with him?!

He should have told Joey no. He really should have told him that it was personal stuff that HE didn't even get to look at. Why should Joey get to see it first? Instead he found himself handing the box over to Joey without a second thought. To further surprise and confuse himself, he sat down at the chair across from the blonde. What was wrong with him today? If he was being honest with himself, he knew what was wrong with him. He was thinking of how Joey looked at him in the mirror, of how his other self had kissed Joey. He needed to know if he really was being foolish in pushing Joey away or not. Joey immediately grabbed the jewelry box, causing Kaiba to shake his head. “I've seen that before. She had that on her vanity.”

“Have you ever seen what's in it?” Joey asked as he opened the box only to quickly close it.

Kaiba frowned as Joey turned white as a sheet. “What?”

“Tristan...can you do me a favor?” Joey stammered. “Can you look in this box?”

Tristan nodded vigorously and leaned over Joey's shoulder. Joey opened the box fully and turned to look at Tristan. “It looks like a jewelry box filled with jewelry...what am I supposed to be seeing?”

“That's what I was hoping you'd say.” Joey whispered before raising the box up and dumping it on the table.

Tea, Kaiba and Ryou all jumped up from the table as blood poured out of the box. “Joey what on earth are you doing?”

“Chill out Ryou. It's not any different from that stupid queen card at Christmas.” Joey started sifting through the jewelry in the pool of blood on the table until his fingers touched a locket. “This is the locket she wore all the time right?”

Tea breathed heavily as she watched Joey lift the locket. Blood no longer covered it as the golden chain dangled off of Joey's finger. Kaiba instantly realized he was in way over his head. Joey shouldn't have been that nonchalant about this. Setting the locket down on a book, Joey scooped up the rest of the jewelry, still covered in blood and put it back in the box. As soon as the jewelry box was closed the blood disappeared from Joey's hands and the table. Joey just shook his head. “I'm really getting sick of this.”

Kaiba didn't even get a chance to ask what the hell was going on, Ryou beat him to it. “Joey are you ok? This is a little much even for us.”

“Yuugi's dying, I don’t have time for this illusion shit.” With one swift motion Joey raised his hand again. “Sorry again Mrs. Fruend.”

“Yuugi's dying?!” Kaiba raised a brow in question as he turned to Tea.

“Yeah...Yuugi had a stroke in the hospital...he's in a coma. Dr. Anashi says he doesn't have long.”

“And we don't know what will happen to him in Wonderland so I'm trying to make sure he stays there no matter what.” Joey said as he reached back into the box to grab the notebook.

“Why would he want to be there and not here?” Everyone looked at Kaiba as if he asked a ridiculous question.

“He's happy there...Lets just leave it at that.” Joey returned his attention to the notebook and then looked back up. “Well...sit down.”

Kaiba watched as the others sat back down wearily before debating on whether he should be a part of this or not. Something was pulling at him to take the locket and he couldn't just leave with out the rest of the things, so he did the only thing he could do. Sit down and grab the locket. Opening it up he saw that she had two hand drawn pictures in it. Both were of people he didn't recognize. One looked like a woman with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a luxurious white gown and a silver crown. The other a man with Teal colored hair and blue eyes, dressed in white and silver royal robes and a silver crown. Kaiba had to admit who ever drew the pictures on such a small level was a brilliant artist, but the longer he stared at the pictures the more they looked familiar. Who were they?

“Kaiba I think this is her diary but listen to this...” The CEO looked up at Joey as he read from the notebook. “May 5th: One more week of school and I can't wait to go shopping with my mom for our new bathing suits for our cruise. I cant wait to go!”

“Why is that shocking?” Tea asked flatly.

“Hush I'm not done.” Joey gave Tea a dirty look before continuing. “May 12th: We just got back from shopping. Mom and I both bought new swim suits and we are going go out again tomorrow for covers. But that's actually not what I wanted to write about. I found this mirror in a creepy alleyway between two of the swimsuit shops. I wasn't going to get it at first but then I just...I felt like I had to. Its very beautiful even if it doesnt work. I can't see my reflection in it at all but I can see something else in it, someone else. I guess I'm seeing things. I should go to sleep.”

Joey flips through several pages. “August 8th: I can't go back to school this year. I tried everything I could think of to get out of it. These dreams are driving me mad, I keep seeing them everywhere I go. I'm scared to talk to my parents about this, they are sure to think I'm crazy. The only ounce of familiarity in my dreams is Seto, but there is no way that this is real. October 10th : He came to me in my dreams and promised me a life I've always wanted. He told me I would be the Queen of Hearts all I have to do for him is something I want anyway. Get Seto Kaiba to trust me. He's going to make me the new Alice so I can earn his trust faster. I'll do anything for this.”

“She was dreaming about you?” Tea looked at Kaiba partly amused and partly concerned.

“Apparently.”

“Did she ever talk to you about this?” Ryou seemed concerned as well.

“No.”

“So let me get this straight. Kisara was supposed to be Alice. That makes so much more sense. He was always planning on getting Kaiba to trust her so he could kill both of them. So does that mean that she's one of the Cheshire Cat's minions....I can't believe that.” Tea muttered.

“Oh my god!” Joey shouted. “There is no way!”

“Joseph Wheeler!” Mrs. Fruend stood from her desk and pointed at Joey. “One more outburst out of you and all of you need to leave.”

Joey nodded his head and looked back to the book. After a moment of silence Kaiba started to grow impatient. “Well...”

“She started dreaming about me being the Alice and realized that the Cheshire Cat is evil. She has written in here a whole bunch of stuff that had happened and it looks like she kept a dream log. I remember a lot of this stuff...”

Joey smiled as he read more into the notebook, making it apparent that he was done talking. Kaiba on the other hand was not. “That all means nothing to me.”

Joey looked up from the book and sighed. “She was supposed to be Alice, but I took her place somehow. She isn't even sure why but she started going into a theory about another omnipotent force, or being, that is hiding in Wonderland or is Wonderland itself.”

“Thats where all of us are right now...does she know anything we don't already?” Tea said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes. She has A LOT of information on Juria and the White King.”

Kaiba sat up a little. “Like what?”

“Like Juria has mirror powers. She can move through dimensions like the Cheshire Cat.”

“Lewis Carroll.” Tea corrected.

“Yeah like Lewis Carroll.”

Kaiba started laughing. “So this scary kitty is named after a children's author?”

“That 'scary kitty' is fu...frightening...” Tea looked towards the librarian's desk before continuing. “Everyone was calling him the Creator but his name is Lewis Carroll. I think he's been in our dimension several times. I found at least eight people by that name that were serial killers of children and teenagers. Ages ranging from 6 to 19.”

“I've never heard of that.”

“No one has, I had to DIG into it. Most of these killers are listed under other names that the police gave them. The Mad Hatter, being a prominent one.” Tea shoved the papers with her findings in front of Kaiba who efficiently shuffled through them.

“Anyway, Juria supposedly has the same amount of power as the Cheshire Cat. She's just too crazy to use it.” Joey bit his cheek realizing how heartless that sounded in front of Kaiba. “I think she might be the other force in Wonderland and it seems like from what Kisara has written, she believed that too.”

Kaiba looked around at everyone for a minute. He wasn't going to pretend like he had any idea of what was going on because he didn't. But he did have a working analogy that would fit the situation. “So Juria is playing a game of chess with Lewis Carroll...Sounds like he's winning.”

Everyone stared at Kaiba blankly before Tristan finally spoke up. “Chess?”

“Yes, Chess.” Kaiba huffed annoyed at the lack of competence. “He tried to take her King with his Knight and she beat him to it, but he has his King castled. She doesn't, so she didn't quite make it.”

Tea tapped her bottom lip with her pointer finger. “Yeah Chess...I guess that makes sense. Serenity is the queen...You, Joey are the knight, Ryou is a bishop...”

“What are you then Tea?” Ryou asked sweetly.

“The rook of course. It is my job to protect the King.” Tea smiled proudly while Joey shook his head.

Kaiba shook his head in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. “So you're losing badly.”

“I wouldnt say badly? We just don't know the whole eight moves ahead thing...right? That is a thing with chess isn't it?” Joey scratched his head, thinking.

“Sort of, I don't think you should worry about who's winning or losing. You aren't the one playing.” Kaiba explained before looking down at the locket. “My sister was never good at Chess...”

Joey sighed. He really didn't want to hear that, but as he watched Kaiba's frown turn into a mischievous smirk he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. “On the other hand...She was very good at cheating...”

Kaiba picked up the open locket, dangling it in front of himself and staring at the pictures inside. “This is Noa? Hmmm...Maybe she does know what she's doing.”

“I don't understand...How is cheating going to help us against the Cheshire Cat?” Ryou rest his chin on his folded arms, on the table.

“When all you have are pawns you make them Queens.” Kaiba glanced between all of them. “She is cheating by picking her own team. All of you have an advantage being here and there...If I had to bet, I'd say she gave you other abilities; if it were in her power and according to Kisara, it is.”

Joey thought that over and decided the theory at least made some kind of fucked up sense. “So we need to be protecting Juria.”

“No, that's what I don't get. My sister is not a fighter and she isn't the best at strategy, but she makes up for it with determination and understanding...She's protecting someone or something. That's the only way this would all make sense.”

Ryou looked at Joey with a little bit of nervousness. “But Juria's mad...and Noa is dead...what could she possibly be trying to protect.”

Joey looked up at Kaiba as he set the necklace back down on the table. “You might be on to something Kaiba... Okay so here's what I'm thinkin'...Juria protected Kaiba and that got her into Wonderland, then she protected Noa and earned her the place as White Queen. When the Cheshire Cat took Noa away she had to find a new thing to protect...so she started to protect the White Throne.”

Ryou hummed before agreeing. “That makes sense...and when you became Alice she gave you the task of protecting Kaiba. She's going to give me the task of protecting the Castle of Hearts and she gave Tea the task of protecting the Kingdom of Clubs...But that still doesn't explain Serenity or Yuugi.”

“Serenity is supposed to protect Mokuba.” Tea said, earning a glare from Joey and Kaiba. “What? He's her brother too. She probably wants Serenity there to take care of Mokuba if she needs to. Shes in both worlds, shes perfect for that job.”

“Ok so now we have Yuugi.” Tristan repeated.

“What is Yuugi?” Kaiba asked Joey directly.

Joey immediately replied proudly. “He's a Cheshire Cat.”  
Kaiba quirked an eyebrow in surprise before thinking on it. The table was quiet for a while and despite how much they had gotten out of talking to Kaiba about all of this...something was still missing. “I don't think it has anything to do with Yuugi.”

“It might not...but Juria has a soft spot for him and the hunters.” Tea replied.

“She does and that might have to do with Atem being there for so long.” Joey murmured.

“Atem is there too?” Kaiba gave an exasperated sigh.

“Yep the whole gang is there.” Joey smiled really big just to annoy the CEO further.

“Atem! Oh my god! Hes the one she's protecting! Hes the only one that's been there as long as the Cheshire Cat. He has to be the other power.” Tea practically shouted earning a groan from the librarian.

“No way...she wouldn't send him out to the Caterpillar's lair to maybe be killed if he was.” Ryou dismissed.

“No guys I'm serious. Atem has a HUGE sway in Wonderland. All of the roses know and talk about him. He isn't affected by them at all, and it's not from being around them all the time. He is not affected by almost anything in Wonderland. I saw the tea they had to give him to put him to sleep when the roses brought them to the castle. It was basically sap.” Tea insisted

“Ya know now that I'm thinking about it...Atem was the one of everyone who didn't want Juria to have half a heart again. Maybe it was because he knew she couldn't protect him. She has Yuugi protecting him now.” Joey leaned back, the realization of everything hitting him. “This all makes so much sense.”

“Well I'm happy you are all out of the dark but that doesn't change a thing. Yuugi is still dying, Juria is still crazy, and Mokuba is in danger; she’s still losing.” Kaiba concluded bitterly.

Joey leaned forward and looked directly into Kaiba's eyes making the CEO uncomfortable. “Yeah she is, but we are gonna change that. It's not just her game anymore.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me.

 

Joey woke up to an empty bed in a empty room, which he found strange, since Seto normally stays close by when he wakes up. Not thinking too much of it, Joey got up and got dressed before leaving the bedroom. Looking around the living area of his bed chambers, he found that to be empty too. “Where the hell is he?”

Leaving the suite, Joey started to make his way towards the throne room. No matter what he would run into Seto or Ryou, neither of them knew when to quit working. Making it all the way into the throne room without a single sighting of either of them. Joey smiled when he heard Seto's voice as he entered the large room.

“We need to know what will happen to Yuugi. Ask her about him she will know.” Seto instructed as he signed some papers held out to him.

“Yes Sire.” Ryou scribbled on a small note and shoved it into his pocket. “When would you like us to leave?”

Seto stopped looking over the papers and glanced towards the doorway. Joey laughed at the face the king made, finally realizing Joey was there. “Good morning to you too.”

Seto smirked at Joey before returning to his paperwork. “Good morning, Love. Are you ready to leave?”

Joey made a disapproving face before crossing his arms over his chest. “Kicking me out as fast as you can? I see how it is.”

Seto laughed before motioning for everyone to leave, including Ryou. They bowed and quickly skirted out of the large room, shutting the doors behind them. Ryou made sure to wink at Joey as he left, a good indicator of the mood everyone was in. Seto sat down on the throne and stared at Joey, smiling weakly. “If I had my way you'd stay, this is your idea Alice.”

Joey walked up to Seto and took his face in his hands lovingly. “You're making this very hard for me...”

“That was the plan.”

“You have awful plans...remember?” Joey chuckled before leaning in and kissing Seto's lips.

Seto didn't take a moments hesitation to grab Joey and hauled him onto his lap; having Joey straddle him on the throne. The movement was so fast and surprising that Joey made a very unmanly squeak when he did it. Trying to cover up his embarrassment with anger, like he always does, Joey punched Seto in the shoulder and pulled back. “What was that about?!”

“You aren't close enough.” Seto said plainly and, again, pulled Joey closer to him.

In an attempt to catch his balance when he was pulled forward, Joey put up both hands onto the back of the throne. “Will you stop doing that?!”

Seto stared up into Joey's eyes with a huge grin on his face and mischievous in his eyes. “Mmmm this would be a good place to have you.”

“What?”

“I said, this would be a good place to have you before you leave me.” Seto ran his eyes over Joey's chest and arms, before locking them on his parted lips. “I want something fresh in my mind to think about while you're gone.”

He felt a shiver run down his spine while listening to Seto's husky voice. To emphasize his point, he reached around Joey's hips. Sliding his hands into Joey's pants so that he could give the blonde's ass a firm squeeze. “Take your pants off.”

Joey blushed but stood up from Seto's lap and began to take off his pants, while the king looked on. “Want my shirt off too?”

Seto had to know that he was being sarcastic but instead of getting annoyed he considered the question at face value, much to Joey's dismay. “Yes.”

With a heavy sigh and a deeper blush, Joey stripped entirely before returning to Seto's lap. “Better?”

“Yes much better.” Seto grinned before reaching to the side of his throne, dipping two of his fingers in what looked to Joey like Honey.

“If you think for one second that I'm gonna to let you put Honey on me anywhere, ESPECIALLY _there_ , you're dead wrong.” Joey growled, leaning back and staring at Seto's hand.

The King laughed before licking his fingers. “This isn't honey Joey. Here taste.”

Putting more on his fingers before spreading some on Joey's lips, Seto smiled as he watched Joey lick the oily substance from his lips. “That's not honey...but it is delicious.”

“Yes it is and I doubt you can even place the taste or at least I never could. This is sap from a grandfather willow tree. When put in bathwater it makes for beautiful relaxing bubbles and soft skin. When used in tea, it works as a sweetener; without the chemical reaction that normally happens in Wonderland tea when sugar is added.”

“Which is?”

“What happened to Alice when she drank from the bottle in the beginning of the story?”

“Sugar makes you shrink?”

“Yes, my favorite application for this sap isn't for tea though...” Seto smirked wickedly at Joey. “Would you like some more?”

Joey nodded and Seto watched as he seductively sucked the rest of the sap from his fingers. Smiling, he removed his fingers from Joey's mouth to put more of the sap on them. Seto reached under Joey to coat his entrance with it, before sliding a finger inside of him. Marveling at Joey's amber eyes as they darkened with lust, he added two more fingers easily. Thrusting them in and out of him, Seto took advantage of his knowledge of Joey's body, hitting his prostate consistently.

Seto watched Joey, taking in every soft moan, every sharp breath, every lust filled stare, every involuntary buck of his hips. He wanted to remember everything, unable to shake the feeling that he may never see Joey again. Juria's castle was maybe a week's time of travel away. He would be gone for two weeks, three at the most. Not to mention, Joey has always been a formidable force to recon with. Why was he so worried?

“Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stare at me all day?” Joey growled making Seto look him in the eyes.

Seto commanded through a rough whisper. “Get up then.”

Joey moaned as Seto gradually removed his fingers allowing him to stand up from the King's lap. Seto stood as well, wrapping his arms around Joey's lithe, naked body and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. “How do you want me to take you Joey? What will make you day dream of me for weeks on end? What will bring you back faster?”

Kissing down his jaw and ghosting his lips over his neck, Seto continued to murmur. “We could make love here on the floor? Or I could take you hard against the wall?...No...That wouldn't be good enough...not hard enough.”

Twisting around him, Seto held Joey's back flush against his chest. One hard bite to the base of his neck made Joey gasp and quake in pleasure. That was enough of a response for Seto. Guiding him over to the arm of the throne, Seto firmly grabbed a handful of Joey's soft blonde hair and pushed him forward over it. Seto released Joey's hair, but kept his left hand pressed against his back so he couldn't straighten up. With his other hand he unfastened his pants and let them fall to the floor in a puddle at his feet. Kicking them away, Seto scraped his nails down Joey's back. Joey arched his back at the sensation, a sight Seto couldn't get enough of. He bit back a moan as he pressed his erection to Joey's entrance, easily sliding into him. Sapphire eyes took in the erotic sight before him; Joey's shoulder's tensed and his back arched again, as he cried out.

This was quickly becoming Joey's favorite position, especially after all of the daydreams he had of Kaiba tossing him over his office desk and having his way with him. This was just like that, only Wonderlandified...if that was even a word. He could barely breath, dizzy from the unrelenting bliss he felt with each thrust of Seto's hips. The King's hands possessively gripping his shoulder and hip, while he pounded into him, adding to the blazing fire he felt low inside his abdomen. But it wasn't enough, he needed more. “N-not enough....Harder...”

Seto pulled almost all the way out then snapped his hips, pounding back into him. Joey howled. “Fuck yes, there!”

The slower deep thrusts were having a similar effect on Seto, his low growls and soft moans getting louder by the second. Moving his hand from Joey's shoulder to reach down and take a hold of his rock hard cock, Seto stroked him in time with his thrusts. Joey came hard, the fire in his abdomen engulfing him from the tips of his curled toes to to the top of his head. Screaming Seto's name as he rode out the waves of fire running through his veins. His release coating Seto's hand and the side of the throne. Seto continued to thrust into Joey as he felt his own orgasm take hold of him. Trails of fire pulsed through him, spiking with each of his thrusts until Seto could no longer move. Joey pushed himself up from the chair only to slide down to his knees and Seto followed him to the ground. Once both were comfortable kneeling on the ground, Seto held Joey's back to his chest while both tried to catch their breath.

“Officially the best sex ever...” Joey panted and gestured to the side of the throne. “Sorry about that...”

Seto smiled proudly and reached out, wiping Joey's release from the side of the throne, before licked his fingers. “Delicious.”

“Disgusting...”

“To each his own.” Seto sighed content, re-wrapping his arm around Joey. “You'll need to be going soon...”

“Do I get a bath before you kick me out?” Joey teased, nuzzling into the side of Seto's jaw.

The King held him tightly, making Joey regret teasing him. “Of course you can, Alice. You are always welcome to stay here.”

Joey turned around, pulling out of Seto's arms to look him in the eyes. “You'll be seeing a lot of me while you sleep. I promise and we won't be gone that long...I don't think I can be away from you for too long, honestly.”

Seto closed the space between them to gently kiss his lips. Joey felt so much in that kiss; love, sadness, loneliness, respect, and desperation. He really needed to get out of there before he realized just how much he was going to hate himself. Breaking the kiss, Joey cupped Seto's face making him listen. “I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.”

“I know.” Joey kissed him one last time before standing up to get his clothes.

\-------

Joey stared at the armor and clothing laid out on his bed. Sighing deeply while still trying to dry his hair, he wasn't really sure how to work this armor but he had to figure it out, and soon if he wanted to get anywhere with Ryou before night fell. Joey tossed his damp towel into the basket in the living area before returning to the bed. Grabbing the light blue tunic and pulling it over his head, Joey found it to be much lighter than the dress shirts he wore before. The pants he slipped into seemed different too. These clothes felt more like his clothes in the real world. They were much better for exploring or lounging or whatever he needed to do. The pants were a little tighter than he was used to but they were very easy to maneuver in.

He really did like the boots. They were a similar dark gray to the pants and equally comfortable. After all of that was on, Joey stared at the armor. Reaching out to grab a part of it to wrestle with, he heard the door open. “Alice...you are incredibly slow. Ryou is all ready, he's just waiting on you.”

Joey turned to the doorway and saw Seto leaning against it. “You have no idea how to put that on do you? I'm actually impressed you figured out how to put on the dress clothes you had before."

“If you're not going to help you can leave.” Joey growled before looking down at the armor.

Seto laughed making Joey even more angry, but the fact of the matter was, he had no idea. Not to mention Seto stood there, staring at him with that damn smug grin he always had when he thought he knew better than anyone. “Maybe if you ask nicely, Alice. I'll consider it.”

“I can just go get Ryou.” Joey retorted and tried to push past him.

Tried being the operative word, Seto quickly pinned him to the doorway. “Whats wrong with asking me for help?”

“I did.”

“No you said, 'if you're not going to help you can leave' that's not asking nicely.” Seto purred maliciously.

Joey was about to hit him. He really was but then Seto looked at him, with his playful smile. Suddenly his anger started to fade. “Fine, bastard, can you help me the armor?”

“Close enough.” Seto walked over to the bed and picked up the armor. “Well come here.”

Joey groaned and walked over to stand in front of Seto. Lifting the armor over Joey's head and settling it over his shoulders, Seto adjusted it before tightening the straps on it. The armor covered his heart and both his shoulders with silver, dragon like scales. “Serenity made this for you. It's made of her scales.”

“I thought her scales were red? Isn't that what Ryou said...maybe I heard him wrong.”

“No you heard him right. When they aren't on her body the scales lose their color and magical properties but they are still stronger than any other substance in Wonderland. In theory, as long as you aren't fighting a diamond weapon, nothing should be able to penetrate your armor.”

“In theory?”

“It's Wonderland, everything is possible.”

Joey sighed at the lost look in Seto's eyes. “Whats wrong? Besides me leaving.”

“I don't know.” Joey frowned, preparing to argue when Seto interrupted him. “I think I'm feeling this from Juria. We are twins, sometimes our feelings bleed over into each other. You are going to see her though, so you'll be able to help her.”

Joey nodded and picked up the scaled armguards. Placing them on his arms, Joey let Seto buckle them. “Guess I'm all ready now.”

Seto smiled and held out his arm for Joey to take. “Then let's go Alice.”

Fighting all of his instincts to yell about not being a girl, Joey took the King's arm. They walked to the doors of the throne room before Seto let him go. Joey looked around for Ryou or anyone for that matter, but the throne room was still empty. “Where is everyone?”

“Outside.” Seto continued walking past the throne room but stopped before opening the main doors. “Joey I have something for you.”  
Joey watched as Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain and charm. At first Joey thought it was a necklace but as he continued to watch, Seto attached the chain to the armor over his heart. The pedant was a white king chess piece, as Joey lifted it to examine it more closely he saw a sapphire embedded in the base of it.

“Ryou, Juria and I decided that you needed a little help while you are here. That pendant will give you pardon and authoritative power in all of the villages. Just in case you manage to pick a fight with someone who has the ability to have you killed. It's a gift from Juria and me.”

“Legit concern.” Joey chuckled.

“The clothes you are wearing are made of Cheshire Cat fur and will make you blend in with the scenery. The armor...”

“Serenity, yeah you told me.” Joey whispered feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden.

“The boots are lined with White Rabbit fur to help you run and jump faster and higher. Ryou has a bottle of rose perfume in the bag from Marik, Malik and Tea. They sent it a few days ago. Your sword sheath, that we built into the back of your armor, will make your sword completely weightless. It's made out of Caterpillar leather that we received from Atem and Yami. Bakura said his gift for you is with Ryou. I'm sure you'll figure it out...I don't want to know.”

Joey looked down at his feet, hands shoved deep into his pockets. “You really don't think I'm coming back do you?”

“If I thought you weren't coming back I would have given you my heart.”

“I thought you already said you loved me.”

“No I mean actually give you my heart.”

“Like Juria did?!” Joey's eyes widened in shock making Seto laugh.

“Yes that is Wonderlands way of getting married, more or less.”

Joey was blushing like mad. Get married?! He was at a loss for words and nothing he was thinking would be a good thing to say. He was way too young to get married, although he knew that if he stayed in Wonderland he'd never leave Seto's side. That was completely besides the point! He had plans for his life and being king or queen...well those wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he needed to rethink his life plans.

“Like I said Alice. I am not giving you my heart because I believe you will be back.” Seto restated firmly. “But I see no reason not to give you these things now. You are leaving my protection and I want you safe and happy.”

Joey looked down at his new things and could actually feel all of them with him. With nothing more to discuss, Seto took Joey's arm again and opened the main doors leading outside to their going away party. Ryou smiled when he saw Joey, Three ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “For the cunning of a Jack. Don't forget me Sir Alice.”

She backed away beaming and bowed. Seto lead him over to Ryou and bowed his head slightly to the rabbit. “Take good care of each other.”

“We will Sire.” Ryou bowed and took Joey's hand. “Let’s go Joey.”

Joey turned to Seto and gave him one last kiss before wave at everyone. “Good bye.”

Looking around for Serenity, Joey assumed she had something important to do before she came. She was a dragon after all she could just fly after them...now that he was thinking about it, she could probably make it to the Castle of Spades in a day if she wanted to. Why wasn't she taking them? Once glance at Seto from inside the carriage and he knew why. She had to stay for Mokuba, just in case. Both Ryou and Joey climbed into the carriage and settled into their seats. As the carriage began to drive away Joey looked out the window seeing Serenity and Bakura sitting on the top of the castle waving. Joey blinked and Serenity was gone. Bakura blew a kiss their way and with one more blink, he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scare me.

 

Joey looked out the window of the carriage and sighed. A week of being cooped up on this damn contraption wasn't his idea of exploring at all. Ryou stared at him, chuckling to himself. “What's so funny?”

“You.”

“Could you be more specific?” Joey grumbled in annoyance.

“Itching to get back already? I mean Kaiba talking to you more and more at school has to have you missing Seto.” Ryou asked teasingly.

Joey frowned but didn't answer. It was obvious he wanted to go back, but he really wanted to see Wonderland. Why was this place like it was? Were all of the people here in the real world as well? Did they remember their dreams like Joey and his friends did? So many questions he wanted to ask everyone and the only time he got a chance he was too busy shoveling food from one of the taverns in his mouth. The best damn dinner he'd ever had in his life, hands down. Lost in his memories he didn't hear Ryou clear his throat. “Joey are you listening to me?”

“Sorry Ryou...I was thinking about dinner...” Joey blushed but sat up straight, giving Ryou his attention.

“So Bakura came to me while I was packing our stuff and he gave me these tarts and I think that he stole them.”

“Well yeah he stole them...from who?”

“From Seto.”

“Why would Seto have tarts just lying around? But more importantly, why the hell would he care? It's just a pastry.”

“No no no. These were made by the old Queen of Hearts. They are supposed to have some kind of magical power.” Ryou whispered, reaching into his bag and pulling out one of the tarts.

Joey took the pastry from Ryou and realized it was hard as a rock. “Wow someone could break a tooth on these. Are you sure this isn't just a painted rock?”

“Yeah I know right?...They aren't edible at all. I have no idea what they are for.” Ryou smiled weakly to Joey. “So when we get back we are going to be labeled thieves and Seto might be pretty upset with us.”

“Wouldn't be the first time money bags blamed me for stealing something. We'll be fine.”

Ryou nodded but still seemed a little skeptical. Unable to think of something to say to comfort Ryou, Joey turned to look out of the window. “Ryou look! We are here.”

Ryou scooted closer to that side of the carriage to look out the window as well. “The castle is black...I forgot about that.”

Joey looked at Ryou, sensing the fear in him. “We'll be alright, it's Juria.”

“You didn't see her Joey....she's different...” Ryou shuddered and sat back in his seat.

The carriage pulled up to the gates and Joey found it strange that no one opened the doors like they did at the Castle of Hearts. “I guess we just go in ourselves...”

Ryou nodded but didn't move, allowing Joey to take charge of the situation. Opening the carriage door Joey got out and looked around. “This is just crazy...where is everyone?”

“I don't know.” Ryou whispered and stepped out of the carriage.

His white ears were twitching like crazy trying to pick up any sound. Joey began walking towards the main doors, expecting to open them too, when they just started to open on their own. “Maybe there are people here.”

Joey's smiled faded however when no one was on the other side of the doors. “Hello?”

His voice echoed in the dimly lit castle making Joey shiver involuntarily. He was starting to think that maybe Ryou was right. They both walked into the castle and followed the dimly lit corridor to the throne room. Joey stopped outside of the large doors and turned to Ryou. “Are you sure this is the throne room?”

“Yes I'm positive.”

“Alright, here goes nothing.”

Joey pushed the doors open and looked inside. The room seemed completely empty and maybe even more dimly lit then the corridor. “No one's here...Let's keep looking.”

“Alice? Is that your voice I hear?”

Joey and Ryou stopped dead in their tracks at the familiar voice. “Juria?”

“My Queen. We were sent here by the King of Hearts to speak with you about the upcoming war.”

Out of the darkest part of the room a throne appeared where Joey would have sworn was nothing. On the black throne sat Juria, cloaked in shadows that seemed to be gliding around her. She no longer had the graceful white gown but a black cat suit that clung to her skin like tar. She stood from the throne and smiled, but her eyes were black and hollow instead of the bright green they had been before. “Oh Juria....”

“Rabbit and Alice. It is a pleasure to see you again. Isn't it my love?” Juria turned to her right and smiled at the darkness. “We welcome you to our Castle of Spades. Do not fear the darkness, it will not harm you as long as you are here. You have my word.”

Ryou and Joey shared a 'oh god shes crazy' look before Joey smiled nervously at her. “Thank you...both...”

“You are most welcome Alice. Please join us for dinner, both of you. I know that you are hungry.” Juria walked towards them, or at least that's what Joey thought she was doing.

He quickly realized she was gliding on the shadows at her feet, swaying her hips as she moved. Watching this new version of Juria made him feel very sad for Seto. He really was losing everyone. Ryou took ahold of his arm and pulled him after them as the Queen lead them to the dining room. He was hungry, he had to admit, but the longer they stayed the less he wanted food. Walking into the dining room Joey's eyes widened. Platters, pitchers, and cups flew through the air, landing perfectly in their proper positions. The chairs for Ryou and Joey were pulled out and awaiting them all on their own. “My cards were not expecting visitors, forgive them as they work. They are good cards, we enjoy their company don't we darling?”

Juria caressed the air beside her, shadows spinning around her hands while she made her way to the head of the table. Joey sat in his respective place and waited for the food. Honestly he expected a dead rat or something to fly out of the kitchen on it’s own. He was pleasantly surprised when he was delivered perfectly cooked oysters. “Oysters...”

“My cook is the Walrus and my head server is the Carpenter. I hope you like seafood, it is their specialty.” Juria spoke with a voice like silk as she ate gracefully.

Joey took a bite of an oyster and felt horrible, remembering the story from Alice in Wonderland. Ryou seemed to be having the same moral dilemma as he did right at that moment because both of them seemed to be eating slowly. Joey finally gave up worrying about something that already happened and ate his fill. Ryou didn't seem to ever reach that same conclusion and ate very little. As his empty plate lifted off of the table and flew into the kitchen Joey cleared his throat to address the queen. “Juria as much as we'd love to stay and chat and all, we are here on business.”

“In a hurry to get back to my brother?” Juria smiled wickedly as she looked him dead in the eyes.

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yes actually....I've already been gone a week...I miss him.”

Juria's black eyes changed to blue before shifting back to black. “I know you do, Alice. I will not keep you long. What is it you wish of us?”

“We need your help in the war. The Cheshire Cat is forming an army to destroy the Castle of Hearts. Seto needs your help.” Ryou tried his best to keep his voice even and confident, Joey thought he did pretty well for how scared he was.

Juria seemed to agree with the smirk she gave him. “Well presented, White Rabbit. You will make a Wonderful Queen.”

Ryou smiled, blushing slightly as Juria continued. “However my King and I will need to discuss if we have the power to help. Our castle is low on cards and Cats since the White Queen sentenced them to death, our army is not much better. But tell my brother we will do our best.”

Joey and Ryou nodded, but Joey still had something he needed to know. “Juria...Yuugi is very badly hurt and is in the hospital...the doctors think he's going to die. Is there any way to save him?”

Juria raised a shadow covered hand to brush her hair from her face. “The only way to save him would be to heal him in your world...But that is not what you are asking of me is it?”

“I need to know he will stay here if he dies there. He needs to be here...” Joey's expression and voice held such desperation that Juria seemed unable to meet his gaze. “I need to know what happens when someone dies in the real world. Do they stay here? Is there anything I can do here to keep him here?”

Juria rubbed her forehead thinking deeply, before she suddenly looked up to the other end of the table. “You don't remember either huh? That is a shame. Our memories are not what they used to be. I do not think there is anything you can do, but I do know that love works differently in Wonderland. If his heart is here perhaps Wonderland will save him.”

Joey didn't like how unsure that answer was, but it at least gave him hope. He might be able to talk to Yuugi again, maybe. “Thank you.”

 “Is there anything further you need from me Rabbit?” Ryou shook his head no and looked down at his plate. “Very well then. I have rooms prepared for both of you. I'm sure you will need rest. Please stay as long as you wish, but know that my King and I may be very busy getting the castle up and running. So unfortunately, we will not be as good of hosts as we used to be and certainly not like the ones you are used to.”

Joey smirked and waved her concern away. “Don't be ridiculous. Ryou and I don't need fancy trimmings. Right?”

“Right.” Ryou giggled and stood from the table.

Juria stood with them and followed them out of the dining room. Joey watched as she sashayed towards a candelabra. She touched it and it lit and flew into the air. “Follow 7. He will take you to your rooms.”

Joey and Ryou exchanged a confused glance but followed the floating candle anyway. As they made their way through the old, cobweb and dust covered castle, Joey felt like he was in a dracula movie. “So do you think Juria is a vampire or something?”

Joey chuckled playfully until the candle shook violently. It was almost as if someone were yelling at him but he heard nothing. “Well that's creepy...”

“I wonder if this is Juria's madness or if they really are cards...maybe the souls of the old cards of this castle.”Ryou suggested.

“You mean like ghosts.”

“It's possible.” Ryou shrugged, stopping in front of a door as the candelabra floated to the nearby table.

A key flew through the air and slid into the keyhole of the door. As the key turned, the click echoed down the empty corridor. The opening door revealed a well lit, well cleaned room. Completely different from the rest of the castle. The white walls and silver accents made the room appear as if you were walking into heaven from the dim light of death. Ryou smile and walked into the room, somehow knowing it was his. “I'll see you tomorrow Joey.”

Joey nodded and waved goodbye before Ryou closed the door. Not long after, the candelabra floated up from the table and down the corridor. The door to his room was maybe ten feet from Ryou's, which made him feel much better as he watched the key float into the lock. He wondered what his room would look like. Would it be white like the other? Or would she have made a room just for him, like Seto had. Just thinking about the king made his shoulders droop and his eyes heavy. He was starting to have a whole new appreciation for people with depression and feeling like this ALL THE TIME. The door creaked open to reveal a beautiful dark blue room. It was even darker than the corridor, which made Joey a little disappointed. He missed the light in a place like this and although the midnight blue was beautiful, it just added to his depressed mood. Walking inside and looking around, Joey jumped when the door was closed behind him.

“I'm not going to get used to this...” he shook his head slowly and made his way over to the bed.

He could barely see the outline of the furniture and hoped he wouldn't trip over everything as he reached out. Fingertips grazed the bed post and the room began to change. Joey backed away a little in shock while he stared wide eyed at the room. All through out the furniture, floor, ceiling, and walls, little white lights appeared. Blinking as the entire room became littered with the lights, Joey realized they were mimicking the night sky. Looking around the room with a whole new understanding, he felt as if he were floating in space. “Do you like it?”

“Ahhhh!” Joey screamed and fell backwards on the bed. “Damn it Juria!”

“He he he I am sorry, Alice, but I couldn't wait. Do you like this room? It's one of my favorites. It is where I go when I need life put into perspective.”

“Yeah...it's beautiful.” Joey picked himself up off the bed and stood next to it. “I wasn't expecting it that's for sure.”

“The lights are made of hope. All of the hope you are feeling right now lights this room to whatever brightness you feel. This is a normal level of hope.” Juria touched the bed post and the room became so bright that Joey couldn't see. “This is my hope. My hope I will feel my love again...”

“Weren't you just talking to him?” Joey asked, thankful that the lights dimmed back to what they were before.

“I can see him, I can speak to him, I can feel when he brushes against my skin but I can no longer feel his love.” Juria sighed. “Maybe that is because my heart is too small to feel love any longer.”

“The size of your heart has nothing to do with it, Juria. Maybe it’s cause he’s....not really here.” Juria glared at Joey but didn't say anything. “I'm sorry I just...I guess I need sleep...”

“I brought you some tea to help you sleep. It is only mid day your body will have a hard time sleeping now.” Juria sat an ornate tea pot and cup on the nightstand before walking towards the door. “Good night Alice. I will see you in the morning.”

Joey just stood there dumbfounded, after Juria became a cloud of smoke dissipating into the closed door. “I need a drink...”

\------- 

His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light of the hospital room. Yuugi lay on the hospital bed, unmoving while Tea slept with her head resting on the side of the bed. His hand held tight to her chest. It made him sick to see all of the tubes and machines needed just to keep Yuugi breathing. Getting up from the hospital couch they had brought into the room for him, Joey decided to walk around the hospital, maybe get a midnight snack from the vending machines. Honestly he should be working on his history homework but hey, who cares right?

Halfway down the hall to the cafeteria his pocket vibrated. Who'd be texting him at four in the morning? Grumbling while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Joey gasped and almost dropped the phone when he saw who it was. Doing some kind of crazy acrobatic move to catch the falling phone in mid air before it hit the floor, he sighed relieved. “Nice moves kid. My phone would have shattered.”

Joey blushed when an older female nurse walked by and winked at him. “Thanks.”

Keeping a tight grip on his phone, this time, Joey opened the message.

       'Are you awake?'

Normally no, he'd be fucking sleeping right now, but for some crazy reason, being in wonderland was depressing him. It seemed like Juria knew that and gave him the tea to help him sleep longer. He needed to thank her when he woke up.

       'ya. why are you awake?'

Joey waited for a reply and when Kaiba didn't reply immediately he assumed he was busy. Not one to wait around, he started walking to the cafeteria. His phone didn't go off again until he was sitting at a table in the empty cafeteria with his bag of Bugles chips and a bottle of chocolate milk.

       'I have work to do. Did you get your homework done?'

       'are you my mother now?'

Joey chuckled to himself when he hit the send button. Kaiba needed to do a better job of hiding whether he cared or not. Maybe he's finally given up, Joey smiled feeling his face heating up at the thought.

        'It's too early in the morning, Mutt. I'll take that as a no.'

        'no im busy.'

        'Busy sleeping?'

He wanted to send a reply of yes but the reality was, he was actually busy. The day after Yuugi had his stroke Joey started looking for jobs. Two days later, by some stroke of luck, he landed a waiting job at the fancy seafood restaurant down the street from the hospital. He knew Soloman couldn't keep up paying for Yuugi and working at the shop and being by Yuugi's side without some help. So he did what he knew he could; earn his keep. Working in a restaurant turned out to be exhausting and demanding which made him really tired during the day and especially at school but he had to do it.

        'just busy'

Joey received no reply until he was finished eating and left the cafeteria. The first thing joey thought was how was this guy functioning.

       'It's Mokuba's birthday today.'

       'tell him i said happy birthday'

       'I want you to come to dinner with us.'

Stopping dead in his tracks as he read that message, Joey felt his chest burst with happiness. Kaiba was asking him to dinner? Yeah, it was for Mokuba's birthday with all of his 14 year old friends, but that meant he was getting somewhere. Excitedly typing yes and putting his finger over the send button, Joey froze. He had to work tonight.

       'where are you taking him'

       'Sasayaki-gyo. It's his favorite restaurant.'

Damn it. It had to be where he worked, really? Was someone out to get him? Sighing in defeat as he typed out his next message and hit send.

       'so ill see you there...i work there'

Walking into Yuugi's room, he looked at Tea and Yuugi before returning to his couch. He set the phone on his chest meanwhile getting comfortable on the stiff couch. He managed to pull the blanket up to his waist before the phone went off again. Tea stirred a little but quickly feel back to sleep.

       'Since when?'

       'since friday.'

       'What do you do there? I can't see them making you a waiter.'

       'yeah well they did for your information'

       'Why would anyone hire you as a waiter in a few days with no experience at as reputable a restaurant as that?'

Joey growled and mumbled some unsavory words as he quickly typed his response, causing Tea to stir again.

       'For your information, asshole, I was hired as a dishwasher and the head waiter got sick and was rushed to the hospital. So they promoted me on the spot and turns out I'm not worthless.'

He wanted throw the phone; chuck it right at Kaiba's smug grin. The grin he damn well knew the CEO wore as he read the messages. He was sure Kaiba was just trying to get on his nerves and he succeeded, but the quick response from Kaiba actually surprised him.

       'I find it amusing that you actually text better when you’re angry. Why is that, Mutt? Punctuation, capitalization and grammar only important when you HAVE to get your point across?'

“Oh my fucking god...” Joey growled at the phone.

“Joey. If you wake me up and interrupt me one more time I will come over there and snap that phone in half.”

Joey glanced over at the hospital bed, seeing that she hadn't moved but he knew it was her talking. “Sorry Tea...”

She didn't respond and he assumed she went back to sleep. Thinking over what she had said he started to wonder what she was doing that was so important. It was almost six now and that's when they normally got up so...she was probably in bed. The realization of what he was probably 'interrupting' hit him, vanquishing all of his anger at Kaiba to be replaced by repulsion and embarrassment. Then the phone buzzed.

       'I will see you there then?'

       'ya if you’re lucky I’ll be your waiter and spit in your food'

       'I'll see you at school Joey. Try to get your homework done. You do want to graduate don't you?'

       'thanks for the concern mom but i’ll be fine see ya at school'

Holding onto the phone as if Seto were inside of it, Joey laid his head back on the couch arm to look up at the tile ceiling. He couldn't understand why he felt so horrible. He's been on his own most of his life, he was just leaving Seto for a couple weeks and he'd be back. So what was the problem? Absentmindedly joey rubbed his chest over his heart. It hurt and he wondered if it was from Wonderland.

“It's time for school Joey.”

“I take it you're done now?” Joey spat sarcastically.

Tea turned around and grinned at Joey making him blush. “Jesus Tea...”

“He he he, you're such a big baby.” Tea yawned and stood up from the bed, kissing Yuugi's hand before gently laying it down. “Come on let's go.”

\-------

Joey and Tea arrived at school after stopping twice so Tea could throw up on the side of the road. “Tea you should really go home. I don't want whatever you have.”

“I'm fine...it must just be something I ate last night.”

“Ok Tea if you insist.”

“I do.” Tea gave Joey a 'drop it now' look so he dropped it.

They made their way into the school and met Ryou in the cafeteria. “Here Joey, I have the history homework done. Just copy my answers.”

“Ryou you're an angel.” Joey beamed and got straight to copying the answers.

Tristan walked up to them and smiled weakly at Ryou. “Hey guys.”

“You're late Tristan? Late night last night?” Tea smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah I had to go tour a college campus with my parents.” Tristan rambled on and on about the college. It was in almost half way across the country, at least six hours from Domino City. Joey smiled up at Tristan's beaming face as he talked about it and couldn't help but be excited for him. “That's so cool. So did you get an acceptance letter?”

“I did! It’s where I'm going guys! I just can't believe in a few months I’m going to be in college...all of us will be in college.”

Joey tensed but continued to copy the answers. He felt horrible again, he had no prayer of getting into college and he knew it. After finishing the last question, Joey looked up and handed the paper to Ryou. “Ryou? Are you Okay?”

“Yeah! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?” Ryou sounded normal, he smiled like normal, but Joey had spent enough time with him to know he was really upset.

Joey bit his bottom lip trying to think of what to do. Ryou was upset, his friend was upset, but it seemed like now wasn't the time to help him. “Just askin'. You know, we were at Juria's and I know how she weirds you out.”

“You both are at Juria's finally?” Tea inquired before nudging Joey in the ribs.

“Yeah we are finally there.”

“Is she as crazy as everyone was worried about?”

“Worse.” Joey sighed.

“That's awful...” Tea slumped back in her seat at the table.

“How are you doing with the King and Queen?” Ryou asked hopefully.

“Awful...He seems to think that Malik is just going to do what he’s told.” Tea snickered. “He doesn't know Malik very well.”

“Everything will work out, I know it will Tea.” Ryou didn't sound nearly as confident in that as he had in the past.

It hurt to hear Ryou's voice sound like that; Tea noticed, Joey noticed, but Tristan seemed completely oblivious. Before Joey had a chance to say anything more, the bell rang. They collected their things and all made their way to their classes. Joey actually stayed awake through all of his morning classes, thankfully, because of the tea. When he didn't see Kaiba in his history class, Joey was a little upset, but not too upset. Kaiba did say he was working and that was usually his excuse for not showing up to class. Today he really needed him to be here, though. If for no other reason than to punch him in the face. Joey smiled to himself, while he watched his teacher lecture. That would make him feel a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasayaki-gyo means whispering fish....according to google translate anyway lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect Me.

 

The bell for lunch rang and the entire class flew out of the room. Joey however, took his time getting his things together. He was in no rush today, he had nothing to rush to. “Not the first one in line for food today? Are you feeling alright, Mutt?”

Joey turned around sharply to see Kaiba smiling at him from the doorway. “I'm not hungry. Had bugles and chocolate milk for breakfast. Normally I don't eat breakfast.”

“An all you can eat buffet couldn't fill you, Joey. What are you waiting on? Or should I say who?”

“I'm not waiting on anyone.” Joey frowned and hoped that the heat in his cheeks wasn’t showing.

Kaiba smiled at him disbelieving. Joey wanted to argue with him further but Kaiba cut him off. “Mokuba is sick so we won't be going to eat tonight.”

Joey made sure not to show Kaiba just how disappointed he was hearing that. “Its cool. Just let me know when the kid is better. I’ll take him to the arcade if I still have to work when he goes out.”

Kaiba nodded and turned to leave, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Looking at it, he frowned. Joey's curiosity kicked in and he was asking about it before he realized his mouth was open. “Whats wrong? Mokuba need something?”

“He says something is wrong with the mirror...”

“What mirror?'

“I don't know he hasn't responded to my text or calls since then.”

Joey frowned trying to think of what mirror he could be talking about before it clicked. “Mirror? Do you still have that mirror from the basement?”

“Yes...do you think he could be talking about that mirror?” Kaiba asked turning to face Joey again.

“Yeah...do you have that hand mirror from Kisara on you?” Joey asked panicked.

Kaiba noticed the panic in his voice and reached into his laptop bag, removing the mirror to hand to Joey. Shakily he took the mirror from Kaiba and held it up, but before Joey could speak Kaiba fell against the door frame and sank to his knees, clutching his shoulder.

“Kaiba!” Joey ran over to Kaiba and set the mirror down beside him. “Are you Okay?”

“My shoulder....” Kaiba rubbed his shoulder and began to shake slightly. “I haven't felt...”

Taking Kaiba's face into his hands Joey spoke firmly. “What? Whats wrong with you shoulder?”

“I think I'm having a panic attack...” Kaiba whispered

“What makes you say think?”

“My shoulder...panic attacks usually cause pain in other places, my heart or chest being a good example. I'm genuinely scared to death and my shoulder...feels like something sliced it open...”

Joey's mind started reeling. That meant the King was in danger....Seto was in danger. Picking up the mirror and holding it up to look at his own Wonderland reflection, Joey spoke to the mirror. “Let's hope this works...Mirror, show me the King of Hearts.”

The mirror fogged and changed to reveal a similar image to the mirror in Kaiba's living room. Joey's eyes widened in horror as he saw Seto kneeling on the ground, blood spewing from his shoulder and his left hand flush against the mirror. It appeared the King was yelling something at someone thought he mirror but he had no idea what he was saying. “Kaiba, look.”

Joey tilted the mirror so both of them could see what was going on. The King of Hearts winced as he dug his fingertips into his bleeding shoulder. Kaiba had a similar reaction and they both watched while the King removed his hand from his shoulder to write in blood on the mirror.

       'RUN MOKI'

Joey and Kaiba shared a quick look of horror, before both of them shot to their feet and ran down the hall. Joey could hear Mr. Morrin yell after them but neither hesitated as they ran out of the school.

\-------

Kaiba was more than ecstatic that he chose to drive himself to school. Climbing into the car and starting the ignition, he barely noticed Joey climbing into the passenger seat and holding tightly to the mirror; never moving his eyes from it. He wondered if he should say something to Joey, who seemed just as upset about the whole thing as he was, but he didn't have time. He had to help Mokuba. Speeding down the highway far above the speed limit, not that he gave a damn at this point, Kaiba focused on getting to Mokuba.

Joey stared at the mirror, Seto leaned against it to keep himself up. The blood loss was starting to affect his balance but not his determination to talk to the mirror. Joey caught a few of the words he was saying and realized he wasn't talking to Mokuba, he was talking to Lewis Carroll. Clutching the mirror tighter in his hands, Three burst into the mirrored room and ran over to Seto. They had a small argument about something leaving her to just stare into the mirror as well. Joey glanced up to tell Kaiba that Mokuba was alright so far but he never got a chance, seeing as Kaiba was driving straight for the gates to the mansion property.

“Kaiba!” Joey warned before he held onto the door and Kaiba drove straight through the gates.

The impact sent Joey flying forward into the dash. He was going to have a decent bruise later. Maybe he should have worn his seat belt. When Kaiba stopped the car in the roundabout in front of the mansion, it surprised Joey enough to send him flying into the dashboard again. Luckily the mirror didn't shatter when it was pressed between him and the dash.

“Come on Joey.” Was all the sympathy Kaiba offered him before he climbed out of the car.

Running to the front door, Joey tried to catch up with Kaiba, who somehow managed to kick the door open in record time. He started to wonder how easy it would be to break into the Kaiba mansion since Kaiba seems to be having such an easy time with it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and Mokuba screaming. Joey tried to grab a hold of Kaiba's sleeve so he wouldn't do anything rash but it was far too late. He watched Kaiba's arm slip through his grasp, but that wasn't going to stop him. Charging after the CEO, Joey made it to the living room before he and Kaiba got a good look at what was happening. The Cheshire Cat had Mokuba backed into the corner that held the mirror. He sat on the ground, his back flush against the mirror with The King of Hearts right behind him. Tears flowed down his cheeks and his body trembled. Joey noticed the scratches on his shoulder and the blood that stained his nightshirt.

The Beast grinned and arrogantly boasted to Mokuba and the King. “No one is coming to save you, Jabberwocky, I will have you for MY army. You'll never see your brother again child. Nor will the King of Hearts be able to find you or save you. Accept your fate.”

Mokuba cringed and pushed into the mirror further with a soft sob. Joey had to do something, Kaiba had to do something...Turning to Kaiba, Joey whispered urgently. “Go to the kitchen door and get Mokuba to crawl over to you.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What I'm supposed to do.” Joey gave Kaiba his trademark goofy grin, hoping he would trust him with this; he can do this.

Not wanting to wait for Kaiba to responded, he lunged into the living room and placed himself in between Carroll and Mokuba. Both Mokuba and the Cheshire Cat stared wide eyed at Joey in surprise. Mokuba was the first to shout. “Joey!”

“Get out of my way false Alice. You can not hope to save the boy.”

“Like hell I will and just because YOU didn't want me to be Alice doesn't mean I'm not.” Joey retorted before glancing back to the mirror. “Are you both alright?”

Mokuba frowned but then turned to look into the mirror. Seto nodded with a relieved smile and Mokuba answered finally. “Yeah Joey we're okay.”

Joey nodded and returned his glare, straight into the Cheshire Cat's mad eyes. Carroll laughed maniacally before hissing at them. “I have no time for your games, I'll just kill you too.”

Mokuba felt the mirror change and began to fall backwards before the King grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward into Joey. The blonde didn't seem to notice and instead held out his right hand back towards the mirror. Mokuba watched as Seto mouthed 'Juria' and ducked lower as a large sword flew through the room, through the mirror and landing perfectly into Joey's hand. He wasted no time to swing the sword at the beast, forcing it back so Kaiba could catch Mokuba's attention. As soon as Mokuba set eyes on Kaiba, he bolted from his place by the mirror and scrambled into his brother's arms. Joey was so nervous he was shaking, but he really hoped no one noticed. Trying desperately to remember all of the things Three and Seto had taught him about using the sword, Joey almost didn't notice the Cat advancing on him. “Joey! Pay attention, Alice!”

The Cheshire Cat swiped his long, razor sharp claws towards him, making him lose his balance. Joey fell backwards but caught himself in time to prevent himself from falling into the mirror. “Pay attention and DO NOT FALL INTO THE MIRROR.”

“Stay out of this, Bloody Red King.” The Cheshire Cat snarled, but suddenly it clicked to Joey; it wasn't Kaiba talking, it was the King.

“How are you talking now? I could never hear you before.” Joey asked, dodging another clawed swipe from the beast.

“Juria is manipulating the mirrors, that's how you got your sword. Now stop talking to me and PAY ATTENTION.”

Joey glanced at Seto before he jumped up onto the back of the sofa. He had a plan and hoped that it would work. Just as he had hoped, the Cheshire Cat lunged at him. Putting all of his weight on the back of the sofa, he managed to tip it enough to catch the beast in the stomach. He was just out of clawing range but in a perfect offensive position. With a powerful swing of his sword, Joey managed to slice into Carroll's shoulder, slicing off the beast's arm. Roaring in both pain and anger, the Cheshire Cat managed to jump off of the sofa and land next to Joey. He knew that Carroll was in too much pain to think straight, he may even be in too much pain to move quickly. Hoping that was the case, Joey kicked the beast over onto its side and raised the sword. Carroll growled at Joey and attacked with his sharp teeth biting into Joey's leg. It was almost instinct to let the sword come down and he sliced off the Cat's head. As the sword passed through the Cheshire Cat, his body turned to black smoke and disappeared along with his severed arm.

Joey stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath, before the pain in his leg was to much to stand on. His knees buckled and he began to fall but something kept him up. “Kaiba?”

Mokuba cleared his throat bringing Joey's attention to him. The kid had turned one of the chairs by the mirror back over so he could sit in it. Joey tried to take a step over to him when Kaiba's grip on him tightened. Before he knew it Kaiba had lifted him up and carried him to the chair, setting him down gently. The mirror rippled and Joey could feel the sword vibrating in his hand; he needed to return it. Joey tried to stand up only to have Mokuba and Kaiba keep him from standing. “I have to give the sword back. I can stand... for a little while.”

Kaiba reluctantly helped him up enough for Joey to stand and hobble over to the mirror. Grabbing the edge of the mirror to steady himself, he raised the sword and handed it to the King. “Are you okay?”

Seto laughed, still holding his bleeding shoulder. “He missed my heart...I'm probably doing better than you, honestly.”

“You probably are...My leg feels like it went through a meat grinder.” Joey chuckled and winced. “I didn't kill him did I?”

“What are you talking about Joey?! You cut his head off.” Mokuba exclaimed as if it were obvious.

“No Moki, he got away before the blade could actually hit him.” The King smiled at Joey's disappointed frown. “Don't be disappointed, Alice. You saved his life.”

“For now...” Joey grumbled.

The King of Hearts chuckled but his laughter faded into silence as the rippling mirror became solid. Now Joey felt worse then ever. Seto was hurt, he was miles and miles away and to make it worse, Joey failed in killing the Cheshire Cat. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see Seto writing happily on the mirror again.

       'You did wonderful Alice. I miss you, see you soon.'

Then, the mirror fogged and the King faded away replaced by a mirror image of Joey and the disheveled room. Mokuba and Kaiba both just watched the exchange. Kaiba stared at Joey until he was satisfied that the ordeal was over. “Mokuba are you hurt?”

“He got my arm but other than that I'm fine.” Mokuba responded.

He moved Mokuba's nightshirt to see the wound on his arm whispering nonchalantly. “We need to take you to the hospital.”

Turning to face Joey, Kaiba gestured at his wounded leg. “You need to go to the hospital too.”

“It probably won't matter. There isn't any blood so I'm gonna guess I'll wake up in a puddle of blood in the morning...” Joey muttered. “I need to get back to school.”

Kaiba stood next to Mokuba and watched Joey walk out of the room. Mokuba tried to protest but Kaiba kept him still until he heard the front door creek open more on its broken hinges. “What was that?! He just saved my life and he's hurt and YOU'RE JUST STANDING HERE!!!”

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

“I give up...you’re hopeless...” Mokuba muttered under his breath and followed his brother out of the house.

\-------

Joey walked all the way back to school. So he didn't bother going to his class, he just went straight to the principal's office. He'd been out of school for at least three hours and it was almost over anyway. Opening the door to the office, Joey was shocked to see Kaiba and Mr. Morrin laughing together. “Mr. Wheeler, I'm glad you could join us. I do believe you're late for class though, better get in there.”

“But I...”

“Out before I change my mind.” Mr. Morrin gave him a play threatening look and Joey just smiled.

“Alright alright, I'm going...Thank you.” Joey responded wearily glancing at Kaiba skeptically before leaving the office.

He walked into class, only to get an annoyed look from his teacher, but she didn't say anything when he sat down. The rest of school went by quickly enough even when his leg hurt like hell. When the bell rang he breathed a sigh of relieve as the class poured out of the class room leaving him alone to hobble away...or so he thought.

“Joseph Wheeler! What was that all about? We saw you and Kaiba bolting out of the school like your lives depended on it. What happened?” Tea pointed an accusing finger at Joey while Ryou and Tristan cut of his route of escape.

“Sheesh Tea! I just...Okay so Lewis Carroll attacked Mokuba and we had to go save him.” Joey explained quickly, a little afraid of what she might do.

“HE ATTACKED MOKUBA?!” The three of them shouted.

“Not so loud! Whats wrong with all of you?!” Joey waved frantically trying to keep them quiet down. “Yeah he attacked Mokuba but I got him. He's not dead. He got away but the King is hurt really bad...Ryou we need to get back as soon as we can.”

Ryou nodded in understanding. “Well we have to wait to go to sleep.”

“Yeah yeah I know...I still have to work tonight and my leg...I don't know how I'm going to do this...” Joey lifted up his pant's leg but his leg looked completely normal.

“Joey are you going crazy?” Tristan laughed.

“No he bit into my leg...but its not showing here. I probably have the bite in Wonderland though.” Joey groaned and let his pant leg down.

“Bite? Then we do need to go back now...” Ryou whispered looking down at the ground.

“Nah, we would need to have sedatives and like I said, I HAVE to work tonight.”

“Well I'll try to go to sleep early...”

“Maybe Juria knows your hurt. She just seems to know everything from what all of you have been telling me.” Tristan suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Hey you never know.” Joey chuckled and stood up shakily.

He almost fell backwards but everyone caught him. Tea sighed, very worried.“How are you going to work Joey? Do you want us all to go with you to work?”

“No no...I'll figure it out.” Joey shooed their hands away and grabbed his bag. “I'll see you tonight at the hospital, Tea. Unless you’re still sick.”

“I feel fine now. Like I said, I think it was dinner last night. No Thai food for me for a while.”

Joey nodded at them and left the room to head to the showers at school. He didn't have enough time to go to the shop and then walk to work so he'd been taking a shower at school when everyone left. It worked out great. Joey chuckled to himself remembering how happy coach sounded when he told him he had a job that needed him there on time. He seemed so proud and happy. Limping into the locker room, Joey did a quick check to see if anyone was there. When no one was in there, he started getting ready to shower. He started playing music on his phone and put his shampoo and soap in the shower stall. Undressing and almost falling over because of his leg, Joey set his clothes on a nearby bench that held his phone before returning to turn the water on. Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water hit his 'injured' leg for about ten min, hoping it would help him enough to stand through the rest of the shower at least. Joey just managed to get soap in his hair when his phone started buzzing. After a quick internal debate, he decided not to answer the phone because he was already late for work.

\-------

Kaiba was getting frustrated. He'd been calling Joey at least three times and the Mutt never answered. He would have called him more than that but he kept getting meeting calls and other work related messages that he had to go through in between. One last call as he walked past the locker room caught his attention. He thought he heard some music coming from the locker room that stopped while he was calling. When the call went to voicemail, the music started up again. What the hell was Joey doing in there?

Taking a chance, Kaiba turned his phone on silent and walked into the locker room. The instant he opened the door and stepped in his ears were filled with Joey's god awful singing to the music playing from his phone. Trying to stifle his laughter and shaking his head in amusement, Kaiba walked further into the room. He saw Joey's clothes tossed into a pile on the bench along with his phone. Picking up the phone, Kaiba started looking through the music, a little amazed that Joey hadn't realized he was in there yet.

“You have a weird taste in music, Mutt.” Kaiba stated simply while leaning back against the cement wall across from the shower stall.

Joey jumped in surprise and almost slipped. Kaiba couldn't stop from laughing. “...didn't mean to startle you.”

Moving the curtain on the shower stall, Joey glared at him. “Can't a guy shower in peace?”

“Not when he is showering in a public place.” Kaiba responded, glancing up from Joey's phone to meet his eyes.

Joey buckled under Kaiba's intense blue eyes and ducked behind the safety of the shower curtain. Feeling really nervous Joey started to reach for his body wash when he heard Kaiba scoff. “If music is supposed to be a good indicator of someone's soul...you have the soul of a 14 year old girl. I've always thought it was a joke but for you it's spot on.”

His temper flared and he grabbed one of the bottles of soap, hurling it at Kaiba's head. The CEO easily moved out of the way, smiling mischievously at the agitated blond. “You missed.”

Growling in frustration and deciding to just ignore him, Joey reached up for the bottle of body wash he realized that was the bottle he threw at Kaiba. “God damn it...”

“Did you still need that?” Kaiba smirked, shaking his head before crossing his leg over the other. “That really sucks. You truly are an idiot, Mutt.”

“Go to hell Kaiba! Give me back the bottle.” Joey demanded from the other side of the curtain.

“No.”

“Please.”

“Hmmm maybe if you say 'please master' I might think about it.”

Joey swore under his breath and Kaiba laughed. He didn't expect Joey to say that, he knew better than that. “How about I just come out there and get it myself? Then what is your smug ass going to do?”

He didn't answer and Joey wasn't sure if that was because he had no idea or because he was too embarrassed or too shocked to answer. He counted to twenty in his head waiting for a response before he made up his own mind. He was running late for work, his leg hurt, and standing in the shower was painful. The faster it ended the happier he'd be, besides Kaiba has technically already seen him naked...even if he doesn't remember. Holding his breath, Joey turned off the shower and opened the curtain. He didn't make it far however, since Kaiba was already standing right in front of him. Joey's eyes narrowed in anger. No matter what, he had that to fall back on.

Kaiba never moved his eyes from Joey's while reaching around him to place the bottle on the small shelf among the others. Joey tried not to react to Kaiba leaning closer to him, but he felt incredibly vulnerable. Which made complete sense considering he was naked but that wasn't all of it. Kaiba didn't seem to noticed Joey's anxiety. He had a bit of a predicament himself to work through. As if imprinted in his mind, as he stared at Joey he saw him in a large luxurious room of red, black, and white. He was naked as well, and Joey's lust soaked voice rang in his ears. 'Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stare at me all day?'

He blinked a few times trying to get the erotic image out of his head, especially standing that close to him but it wouldn't disappear. It took Joey's unsteady voice to bring him back to reality. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Kaiba whispered.

Joey couldn't breath and fought the urge to touch him, it's been too long since he was around Seto. He started to realize Kaiba may have been onto something about the teenage girl thing. He felt exactly like some of the girls from school complaining about not being able to see their boyfriends over the weekend, as if the world were ending. His world was ending.

“We need to talk when you get off of work.” Kaiba murmured huskily.

“Okay...” Joey whispered in response, watching Kaiba take a step back and walk away.

Joey grabbed onto the shower curtain when Kaiba set the phone back down on the bench. Walking out of the locker room without another word, Kaiba reached for his shoulder feeling a throbbing pain near his heart, or maybe it was his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a lot of research into these cars and now want one myself cause omg! They are real cars but the things Kaiba talks about with them are obviously fiction based so take it with a grain of salt while you read it. 
> 
> Again thank you everyone for reading :D
> 
> AmethystUnarmed. I hope you are had a great Labor Day.
> 
> Silace you rock as always. Thanks for being my Beta with your smug helpfulness He he he.

 

Joey found it interesting that his leg didn't get worse as his shift continued. Then again his injury wasn't in this world, so he guessed sleeping in bed was the best medicine for it. When the busy night ended at around two in the morning, Joey trudged out of the restaurant gasped at what he saw. “Do you work this late every night Puppy?”

He smiled, he couldn't help it. 'Puppy' was what Seto had called him the night they kissed for the first time, the night he did more than that. The idea that Kaiba was thinking about or was planning on opening up to him, was a very comforting and exciting thought. “Yeah, why are you up so late? Working?”

“No this time I was waiting for you.” Kaiba responded matter-of-factly and walked around the side of his car.

Blushing Joey tried to look away from Kaiba and got a good look at the car realizing it wasn't the one from earlier. “How many cars do you have?”

“Counting this one and the one I wrecked earlier this morning...15.”

“15?!”

“Why is that so surprising to you Joey? Most CEOs have too many cars. I actually have fewer than I'd like, but Mokuba told me I can't get anymore.”

“Why?” Joey shrugged and climbed into the passenger seat, making sure to put on his seat belt this time.

“Because he wants to be able to have a collection too and he doesn't want me to buy them all.”

Joey laughed but he understood the concern. “Where are you taking me?”

“Someplace we can talk.”

He wondered if he should argue about how obnoxiously vague that was or not, but it seemed the CEO had a much bigger plan than his foolish questions were going to uncover. Sitting quietly in the passenger seat while Kaiba turned on the car, he listened to the purr of the engine before Kaiba put it into gear and began to drive away. The car ride was short and eerily silent. The silence Joey was expecting but he wasn't expecting where Kaiba had stopped. “This is your work...”

“Yes.”

“Are you working tonight?”

“No.”

“Then why the fuck are we here?” Joey spat.

Kaiba paid him no attention, unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the car door. Joey sighed in frustration and followed suit. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, Joey followed the CEO in through the glass doors and into the elevator. When the elevator doors closed Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Inserting it into one of the key slots in the elevator, three more buttons were added to the touch screen menu. Kaiba typed in some numbers or passwords or something, Joey didn't see, and the screen went black. The elevator took off quickly making Joey lose his balance and lean against the railing. Kaiba didn't move at all and gave him a cheeky grin.

“Show off...” Joey grumbled just when the elevator stopped on their respective floor.

When the doors opened Joey shivered at the cold air that swept into the elevator. “Where the hell is this? It looks like a parking garage.”

Kaiba smiled and stepped into the dimly lit cement room before hitting a large button on the wall. The loud clanking of gears echoed easily off of the cement as one of the far walls began to rise. Fluorescent lights began to flicker on revealing a room full of...car shaped sheets. “Are those your cars?”

“All of them...minus two obviously.” Kaiba said walking down the aisle in between the cars. “Those four back there I bought for Mokuba. I was going to show him them today.”

“Lucky kid...” Joey followed Kaiba slowly, recognizing several of the cars just by their body shape. “Have a love for Ferrari's huh?”

“I like new things, new cars. I've had many other business associates tell me that my collection isn't impressive until I own a more sought after collectible car. For example.” Kaiba gestured towards a car parked further in the back.

It was covered by a different cloth than the other cars and appeared to be dirty. “Are you working on it? I didn't know you worked on cars?”

“Yeah I don't, and after that one, I never will again.” Kaiba chuckled. “Go look at it.”

Joey walked over to the car and pulled the oil and grease covered sheet off of the car and almost had a heart attack. “This...this is...No way, are you serious?! Kaiba this is my dream car! It's been my dream car since I watched James Bond as a kid.”

Kaiba laughed as Joey bounded all around the car. “Don't get too excited, it’s not the original Aston Martin that it was when I bought it. I've made some significant modifications to it. A real collector would probably hang me for what I did to it.”

“What did you do?”

“I updated everything. It may have the body of the 1964 Aston Martin DB5 but the rest of it is brand new. I had it repainted gold, and the interior done in white leather and gold trim. The engine and most of the other internal parts are new. Honestly, I didn't have enough time to hunt down original parts and put the thing back together like I wanted, but I didn't buy the car for me. The person I bought it for I would doubt cared about the authenticity. I also added other 'fun' Kaiba corp features like touch screen and other technological experimental equipment I've been working on. The car I bought for me is over there. I bought it as soon as it was shown.” Kaiba lifted a light blue colored sheet to reveal a blood red Aston Martin with black leather interior and gold accents. “This is a Dragon 88 limited edition. Come look at it.”

“You bought this car?! I saw it on TV a year ago but...How much did it cost you?” Joey ran over to the car and hovered over it, afraid to touch it.

Joey stared at the dragon symbol on the headrests, barely hearing Kaiba respond. “Enough. It's my favorite car, unfortunately that means it's never left this room.”

“Why not? I'd drive this car everywhere!” Joey stood back from it, taking it all in. “Afraid you'll wreck it?”

“I'm afraid someone else will wreck it.” Kaiba said solemnly. “Getting another one of these cars with all of the specifications I want would be almost impossible. It takes approximately two and a half hours just to detail a tire. I'd be waiting months.”

“I'm surprised you chose red...” Joey said tilting his head to the side, making his way over to Kaiba's side. “Better yet why did you chose gold? For that car...Who's it for?”

“It's for you.”

Joey just turned to stare at Kaiba with a very bemused frown. “That isn't funny.”

“I'm not trying to be funny.”

“I can't...look I can't afford the car insurance or the taxes on that car.” Joey exclaimed starting to get really upset. “If I took a car like that home I'd get shot.”

“I know. That's why you don't have it.” Kaiba walked over to the wall by the golden Aston Martin and grabbed two sets of key's off of the shelf. “You have your driver's license don't you?”

“Yeah...just in case I need to drive Gramp's car.” Joey responded nervously. “Why?”

Tossing a set of keys at Joey who caught them easily, Kaiba took a deep unsteady breath. “Let's give them a test drive.”

Joey paled looking from Kaiba to the golden car. “Kaiba I can't...”

“Relax Puppy. I have both of these cars over insured. If anything happens to either of them, It will be fine. That being said don't kill yourself.”

Kaiba got into the Red Aston Martin and after a moment, started the car. The purr of the engine sent exciting vibrations into his core. He should say no but the temptation was too much. Shakily walking over to the golden DB5, Joey heard another metal door opening, pouring moonlight into the room as the florescent lights went out. Joey was so nervous that he almost forgot how to shift. He killed the car twice before finally getting the hang of it. His deep red blush in Kaiba's rear view mirror made the CEO laugh and shake his head.

Zooming out of the car garage, Joey felt like he was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Things like this just didn't happen to him. He could probably say the same thing about being with Seto in Wonderland though...But that was different. Why was Kaiba doing this? It had to be because he saved Mokuba, but that only explained why he showed him the cars. There was no explanation for him to take out the car he never drove WITH JOEY or let Joey drive one of his cars. Better yet, have no reason for buying a car and fixing it up with the intention of giving it to Joey.

Following Kaiba down the main streets of downtown Domino city, Joey felt weightless looking at the people on the streets taking pictures of both of the cars. Kaiba didn't even notice and that made Joey jealous. He was used to this, he could step out of his house and drive these cars when ever he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted, but Joey knew that wasn't entirely true. He simply had too much shit going on to enjoy much of anything, and Joey knew that now. Joey laughed to himself remembering waking up one morning to Seto not wanting to get out of bed. He literally whined at him about how he worked too hard while he was dreaming and deserved a break. Who does that? Then again, what sucker falls for it and lets him lay there all day while catering to his every need. Joey blushed remembering that day being one of his most fond memories with the king.

Making a final turn out of the city, Joey started to wonder where Kaiba was planning on taking this joyride. The further away from the city they drove the more suspicious Joey became. Joey whispered to himself a huge grin on his face. “It's uncanny how alike you both think...I'll have to remember that.”

Turning off the highway, Joey followed Kaiba to a road leading to a beach; a private beach if he remembered correctly. Kaiba parked the car and turned the engine off as Joey pulled up next to him. Joey made sure the car was in the right gear and turned it off, it had been a while since he drove a manual. Before he had a chance to unbuckle Kaiba knocked on the window. Rolling it down Joey frowned at him, thinking something was wrong. Kaiba ignored his frown and pointed to the dashboard. “Did you play around with it yet?”

Joey laughed. “I was trying to remember how to drive a manual again. It’s been a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“Four years.” Joey blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “I had to know how to drive all cars so I could steal them.”

“You used to steal cars?” Kaiba raised a brow in question and folded his arms on top of the door.  
“Yeah a long time ago. I thought that was the only way I'd ever drive cars like this.” Joey frowned at his foolish childhood reasoning, running his fingers along the steering wheel. “That and I didn't have much of a choice. My dad borrowed money from the wrong guy, so I had to make it up for him. Car's have a good return rate.”

“Did you get caught?”

“I almost did once and that was enough for me. Officer Boyd was the one who got me out of that mess. Made me promise never to do it again or he'd make sure to lock me up. Scared the shit out of me. Never did it again.”

Kaiba nodded and looked at the dashboard. “I added a touch screen and an upgraded computer system into the car. This car has the most up to date, fastest processing, computer on the market. You can check email, download music, access essentially anything. Since I know the owner of the Aston Martin company, he let me add a similar computer system into my car. If you hit this button...”

Kaiba reached into the car over Joey to touch the screen turning the computer on. “The proudest addition I've made to this car is this...”

After typing in a few things, a diagram of the car and stats on all of its internal parts. “If anything is wrong with the car, the computer should pick up on it and diagnose the problem.”

“That is severely cool.” Joey breathed, his adrenaline was still going and Kaiba being close enough to pick up on the scent of his cologne wasn't helping.

“I thought you'd like it.”

“I really do...but I don't know why you're trying to give it to me. If you feel like you owe me because of earlier...”

Kaiba quickly cut him off. “Out of the car.”

Joey groaned and unbuckled. “Look I don't know what it is you're wanting from me?”

“I want to talk to you. Is that asking too much Mutt?” Kaiba's indifferent eyes and cold tone of voice made Joey's heart sink.

Not feeling like arguing further Joey just opened the door and stepped out, pocketing the car keys. Kaiba backed away from the car door quickly so as not to get hit and walked over to his car. Joey huffed and slammed the door shut before leaning against it, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Don't slam the doors.” Kaiba muttered over his shoulder as he climbed into the car; this was going to be a long night.

Joey mumbled a string of curses under his breath while watching Kaiba getting into the car. For a minute he thought Kaiba was leaving, but then he realized he was looking for something. “Can I help you find whatever it is you're looking for?”

“No.” Came the curt reply from Kaiba as he climbed out of the car and shut the door. “Sit down.”

Joey looked at Kaiba questioningly then around him in all directions. “Where do you want me to sit down?”

“Here.” Kaiba absentmindedly gestured to the hood of the Aston Martin.

“I'll dent it.”

“No you won’t. Sit down.”

Joey sighed and walked over to the car and hopped onto the hood of the car. It should have dented, why didn't it? Kaiba walked around to the other side, opening his laptop and turning it on, before handing it to Joey. Taking the laptop, joey watched Kaiba climb into the top of the car. “What?”

“Both of our weight should dent this car.”

“It’s bullet proof, I should hope you’re not heavy enough to dent it.”

“Bulletproof?!” Joey's eyes widened. “Why the hell would it be bulletproof?”

“I've had enough bad experiences in my life. I just want to be sure I'm prepared.”

Joey couldn't argue with that. The business men within his own company have tried to get rid of both Kaiba and Mokuba on numerous occasions. He could see the reason for being paranoid. Joey looked on, while Kaiba laid back on the windshield of the car and sighed content. That was the first time Joey really heard the waves in front of them, lit up by the moon as they crashed on the shore. It was beautiful, maybe a little cold, in the dead of winter. The chill in the air made him want to move closer to Kaiba but he knew that would probably be pushing him too much. He settled with laying back as well, staring at the booted up laptop. “What is this for Kaiba?”

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at the laptop for a second. Reaching over and taking the computer from Joey, Kaiba opened a document and turned the screen towards Joey. “What is this?”

“It's a living will.”

“Okay...I don't get it.”

“It's my living will. I think I may need to change a few things on it.” Kaiba said as he clicked to scroll down the page. “It came to my attention today that we might not be able to save Mokuba.”

Joey shot up from laying back on the car, furious. “What is that supposed to mean?! I'm not going to let that bastard get a hold of Mokuba, thanks for the vote of confidence!”

Kaiba quickly set the laptop on the roof of the car and grabbed a hold of Joey's face before he could jump off of the car. The gentle action shocked Joey so much that he stopped moving. “Joey calm down. I'm not saying you are doing anything wrong or that you're not doing anything good enough. Just listen to me for a second.”

Joey stared into Kaiba's darkened blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight while he continued to explain himself. “I almost lost Mokuba...”

“Kaiba I ...”

“I'm not done.” Kaiba shouted silencing Joey, before he continued in a deathly serious tone. “I almost lost him and you just ran into my house and saved him without a second thought to being expelled or killed, yourself. Ever since I saw that thing earlier today, I keep seeing you everywhere. I've been feeling awful the last week and I only feel better when I'm talking to you. I saw how you were looking at my reflection in the mirror when you helped me bring it upstairs. I saw it again when you were talking to my reflection in that mirror after the Cheshire Cat disappeared. I could hear it in my own voice, that something's different. I need to know what's going on with YOU, Joey. There is no reason for you to have risked your life to save Mokuba or to worry about my shoulder or to keep insisting on putting up with me. Something is going on and I want you to tell me everything right now.”

Well there it was, right on the table. He could do one of two things, he could lie or he could try to give him the lightest version of the truth he could muster. The truth would probably push Kaiba away but Seto would know if he lied. Damn being in complicated situations like this. Joey sighed, defeated while he tried to come up with the words to say. Pulling out of Kaiba's grip and rubbing his eyes in frustration, Joey chuckled to himself. “This was so much easier when _you_  were trying to get _my_  attention...”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when we tried to kill each other back in October?”

Kaiba frowned in confusion. “Yes...Why?”

“Cause that's when all of this started...” Joey sighed, apparently abandoning the light version idea. “We were in this crazy place while we slept and I met you there. You are, what I thought then, completely different there. We went to a party and I blacked out for most of it. When I hit you I was reliving a memory of that night.”

“So you got into a fight with me that doesn't sound out of the ordinary.”

“I hit you because you kissed me and then, while we were still there, started making out with some girl...or at least I think it was a girl....I don't really remember that part. What I do remember is getting furious and walking away and you came after me so I hit you.”

“That sounds like you.” Kaiba blushed and leaned back onto the car. “That would explain why you weren't letting up your punches like you normally did.”

“Yeah...I'm really sorry about that...” Joey hummed and laid back down on the windshield beside Kaiba.

This was going better than he expected. “Don't be. Your wrist would still be messed up if that hadn't happened.”

Joey looked down at his wrist brace before continuing. “Well after that you told me that you liked me and that you knew I liked you to and we decided to give whatever we were a chance. So I was giving you a chance here too. I know both of you are just you, going through different things making you react to things differently, but you both think the same, you talk the same, you are the same. So I wanted to try to be with you here too...”

“And I started dating Kisara.” Kaiba breathed in realization. “So many things are starting to make more sense...”

Joey laughed, nodding his head in agreement. “I'm sure they are. I was really upset about you dating Kisara, but not as upset as you were in Wonderland. Can you imagine? It'd be like playing a video game and suddenly someone takes control of your controller and kills you.”

“I have had that happen a few too many times. Mokuba cheats when he's losing...Just like Juria.” Kaiba smiled sadly, looking up at the stars. “So you were with me the entire time I was with Kisara. You were with me when she died and you were with me all the way up to a week ago.”

Joey frowned and glanced at Kaiba in amazement. “Yeah...how did you know that?”

“I can feel it. I guess I knew someone was with me...all that time. That's why I started dating Kisara...I missed that feeling, but I imagine I told you that.” Kaiba looked over to Joey who nodded. “Did I also tell you that it wasn't the same?”

“No, I asked you not to talk about it.” Joey mumbled a little ashamed.

Kaiba chuckled a little leaning his head closer to Joey. “I read more of Kisara's diary. She knew about you and him...me... she knew I had no idea here about it. She wrote me a letter in it that she was going to give me the day she died. She was going to break up with me so I could be with you.”

“Ha! Yeah right. If you would have read that letter a few weeks ago you would have been furious with both of us.”

Kaiba laughed as well. “Yeah I probably would have. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me and I was sure that you liked her instead of me. I probably would have thought you talked her into it some how.”

“Yep I can see it now...” Joey laughed leaning his head against Kaiba's.

It was such a natural movement, that Joey didn't' realize he even did it until Kaiba seemed to tense up a little. Maybe he still wasn't ready for that... Joey cleared his throat hoping to get his mind off of it. “So the reason I'm not there now is because I went with Ryou to speak with Juria.”

“Why?”

“Juria's changed...she doesn't remember our plan at all, but she remembers us. We were hoping she would know how to save Yuugi...but she doesn't remember.”

“So what I'm remembering is the last day I saw you...” Kaiba whispered, studying the stars intently.

“What?”

“I've been seeing you everywhere today. I keep hearing you talking to me, but when I turn around you're not there. I think I'm remembering the last day I saw you.”

Joey was about to ask him what he remembered of that day when the memories of it hit him. Most of his interactions with Seto that day were...personal. Joey didn't know what to say and instead laid there looking at the waves as they crashed onto the shore in the moonlight. The calming sound helped him realize that his conversation was going too smoothly for Kaiba. He should be angry, Joey would be mad if he was in this situation.

“What are we?" Kaiba inquired softly.

“What do you mean?”

“What are We? Are we together?”

Here, this is where Kaiba is going to get mad and this is where he's going to get hurt. Joey hated that question and really didn't want to answer it. He couldn't stall it forever though, Kaiba was going to ask it eventually. “Don't you already know?”

“Quit evading the question.”

“I'm being serious. If you knew I was gone for a week then you should already know.”

“I have an idea.”

“There you go.” Joey crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling cold.

“I want you to say it.”

Joey turned to look Kaiba straight in the eyes, surprised to see intense and unwavering sapphire. He did already know the answer, Joey could see it in Kaiba's eyes. Smiling his typical goofy grin, Joey dramatically replied. “As much as it pains me to say...I love you and we are a very serious couple.”

Kaiba smiled lovingly at Joey, shaking his head. “This isn't supposed to be funny.”

“It kinda is.” Joey teased and elbowed Kaiba in the ribs. “You're really far behind. Like, on the level of proposing, kind of behind.”

“You are just going to have to catch me up then, huh?” Kaiba suggested in a silken voice.

It was hard to resist him when he was like this in Wonderland, being on the hood of his favorite car in the world, near a beach, under the stars and being this close to Kaiba was too much. Without a second thought Joey leaned in and captured Kaiba's lips in a searing kiss. Kaiba tensed at the touch but quickly melted into it. It was familiar, loving, passionate and burning with want. He'd never been kissed like this before and it was strange to think he actually had been for months.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe in me.

The night air did nothing to cool the fire in his veins while Joey sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Kaiba gasped, parting his lips enough for Joey to slip his tongue in, mapping the inside of his mouth. They were both so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize the laptop started sliding off of the roof of the car. It wasn't until he heard the scratching of the sliding laptop that Kaiba looked up and quickly reached out to grab it. Joey flinched, waiting to hear the shatter of the computer on the pavement below them, but luckily that never happened. “That was a close call.”

“Yes it was...” Kaiba held the computer tightly, staring at it for a moment. “I still need to show you...”

Kaiba opened the laptop and handed it to Joey, who looked at it annoyed again. “I told you I can take care of Mokuba.”

“Will you shut up!” Joey just glared in response so Kaiba could continue. “Mokuba isn't what I'm changing on here. I'm adding you to it. If anything is to happen to me, alive or dead. You will inherit Kaiba Corp until Mokuba is 18.”

“WHAT?! Kaiba have you lost your damn mind?! I can't even turn my homework in on time.” Joey jumped off of the car, rigid with anxiety and confusion.

“Joey calm down. Mokuba can't handle all of it on his own. If I left it to him the board would swallow him whole with their bullshit within seconds. YOU won't let that happen. If I can count on you to do one thing, it's to tell people off. Mokuba isn't as good at it without someone supporting him...owning this company you have no support.”

“I can't do that Kaiba...I can't accept the car and I really can't accept your company. Why are you trying to give me these things? I don't get it.”

Kaiba stared at Joey for a moment, looking a little hurt but mostly understanding. “I'm....not as far behind as you think, Joey. I've had a week to do some catching up...”

“What do you mean?”

“I've been taking anxiety and depression medicine for years, I stopped taking it the day I was arrested for Kisara's murder.”

“That makes no sense...you probably needed them most then.”

Kaiba laughed. “Yeah well...I honestly didn't have the energy or motivation to take them. It turned out to be a good thing I stopped though, after about a week of migraines and mood swings...Mokuba genuinely thought I was crazy at one point... I started remembering my dreams. I remember why I wanted to forget them.”

“Because Juria was gone and Wonderland is overwhelming for anybody. I know.” Joey crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the cold again.

“No, I wanted to forget how much happier I am there than I am here. I'm stuck here with this company, with this life I have. The only good thing I had was... is Mokuba.”

“So you separated yourself so you wouldn't know what you were missing?”

“Yes, but now that I'm not taking the medicine any more I think that my consciousness has connected again.”

“What do you mean by that?” Joey thought about sitting back on the car with Kaiba, it would certainly have been warmer, but he still felt confused.

“I used to be able to be awake here and be awake there. Now I'm just like you, I sleep here I'm awake there, I sleep there I'm awake here. Which has started being a problem, because I work so late into the night, Three insists I'm depressed because you're gone.”

The way Kaiba laughed made him feel like it was a huge joke. Joey blushed dark red and looked down at his feet; he was depressed that Kaiba was gone. Apparently Seto didn't feel that way, but he said that he missed him. He had to be at least a little upset. Kaiba's cold fingertips caressed the side of Joey's face, cooling the heat he felt in his cheeks. Joey looked up to see Kaiba had gotten off of the car and now stood in front of him. “She may actually be onto something...When I feel like things are out of my control, I pour myself into work. My company is the only thing I can completely control...it makes me feel better. Unfortunately, that fact is affecting how I act there.”

“I'm sure your shoulder won't help either.” Joey sighed, giving Kaiba a sympathetic smile.

“I'm sure it won't.” Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Joey softly before continuing. “I need to know that everything I've been working so hard on will be safe. I know they will be safe with you.”

“I think you're crazy, Kaiba... to put an entire company and a car that valuable in my care, but I won't let you down...even though I have nothing to worry about.” Joey shrugged carelessly. “It will never happen.”

Kaiba smiled at him, full of all of the love and fondness that Seto felt, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “You can start calling me, Seto, Joey. You do there anyway.”

“I don't know yet...it's still weird.” Joey laughed and pulled away from Kaiba. “Does this mean we're dating?”

“Hmmm I don't know...” Kaiba shrugged his shoulders while picking up the laptop and putting it into the car. “I like to test things before I make them mine.”

Joey grinned ear to ear. “Ahhh I see what your doing. Buttering me up with driving my dream car and being as sweet as is possible for an ass hole like you just so you can have sex with me?”

“Is it working?”

Joey looked at the golden Aston Martin before looking back at Kaiba while he climbed back into the driver's seat of his car. “Maybe...Yeah...Yeah it really is.”

“For hating money being spent on you, Puppy, you are not a cheap date.” Kaiba started the car, making Joey wonder where he was heading now. “Hurry up Joey. I don't know about you but I'm cold.”

Laughing and feeling his body heating up from the thought of seeing Kaiba naked, Joey climbed into the car and started the engine, without killing it. This time Joey knew what he was doing. Shifting into reverse, Joey looked over his shoulder making sure it was clear to pull out of the lot. As soon as he drove out, he turned around reaching for the shift to shift back into first when his hand touched bed sheets. “What? Where am I?”

“You're at my castle, Alice.”

“You have to give me more of that tea! I was driving, I could die!” Joey started to panic and shifted his leg before screaming in unexpected pain. “Damn it!”

“Don't move Joey and don't worry you really aren't entirely awake. You are in the same conscious state as Seto is.”

“You mean was.” Joey growled though the pain.

“He remembers?” Juria asked, her black eyes intent on pulling the answer from him.

“Yeah...He stopped taking the meds. He told me so just now before you guys pulled me back here.” Joey cringed a little meanwhile watching Ryou wrap thick bandages around his wounded leg. “We need to leave as soon as possible. I'm calling off of school...I've had no sleep all night and I don't foresee sleeping any time soon.”

“Same.” Ryou murmured even while his attention was focused on the bandages.

“It seems my tea was a little strong.” Juria giggled. “I apologize Sir Alice, White Rabbit.”

“No problem...It wasn't the tea though...Kaiba is keeping me awake.” Ryou glanced up at Joey, making the blond blush madly. “What? He picked me up from work and took me for a drive. What was I supposed to say?”

Ryou just smiled knowingly, tying off the bandages and letting Joey's leg rest gently on the bed. “All set Joey. As soon as the sun goes down we will leave okay?”

“Okay, I should be ready to go by then.”

“So my brother is taking you out on a date?” Juria inquired. “I thought you were already a couple.”

“We aren't in the real world...err I mean...I think we are now...” Joey sighed.

“We are lucky to have such a strong Alice.” Juria sang, standing up from the bed. “Keep that strength. Even in the face of darkness.”

Before anyone could say another word to her, she became surrounded in the shadows of the room, disappearing with them. Ryou's white ears twitched. “The longer I stay here the less that freaks me out...”

“The madness is getting to ya.” Joey teased and lay back on the pillows.

“Well now that I am satisfied that you aren't bleeding to death, I'm going to take a quick nap before we leave. I suggest you do the same.” Ryou chirped and got up from the bed. “Good night Joey.”

Joey watched Ryou leave the room, still concerned about him but unable to find the right words to stop him. The door shut behind the white rabbit and Joey stared into the star lights in the room. He didn't know how long he lay there in the dim lighting before he started to feel hot, really hot. Suddenly the stars began to flicker, like the florescent lights of the car garage. Before he knew it, he was out of his bed and in the car garage with Kaiba.

His body burned with want and familiar strong hands gripped his naked hips tight enough to bruise. The gap in his memory began to fill in right when Kaiba thrust into him slowly. He didn't even feel the discomfort or pain as his senses became flooded with everything he had felt up to that point. The kisses lingering on his swollen lips, the hot metal under his sweaty palms and the frigid air adding to the goosebumps on his skin, as if they were all just happening. If he didn't know any better he'd swear he could feel Kaiba's hands everywhere all at the same time. Inside him, stroking him and caressing him all at once. The over stimulation, mixed with the animalistic pounding of Kaiba's hips made his head spin in a daze of ecstasy. He almost didn't recognize his own voice as their conversation, the purr of the car engine, and Kaiba's moans filled his ears. Within minutes, Joey's body was screaming for release.

“Seto...I'm gonna...” Joey gasped.

Kaiba's rhythm faltered, hearing Joey moaning his given name. He never imagined being inside the blond would feel this good and he really wasn't expecting himself to be reacting this quickly. The truth was he was just as close as Joey was. One hard snap of his hips and they came undone together. Kaiba's name echoed off the walls of the vast car garage as Joey screamed his release. His seed coating the car hood below him as trails of fire blazed through him. Kaiba's hands held shakily to Joey's hips as he held them still. The shockwaves of pleasure wracked through his body in time with the feeling Joey pulsing around him, while he filled him with his release. Both refused to move at first although Kaiba's grip had significantly lessened. When Kaiba finally felt as if he could stand, he pushed himself up off of Joey and stepped back, slipping out of the blond easily.

Joey, however, lost his grip on the car as his vision went white. Luckily Kaiba noticed and grabbed hold of him before he hit the ground. “Joey are you alright?”

“Mmmmm...”

Kaiba shook his head as he picked him up in his arms. Laying Joey down on the car cover sheet for the limited edition Aston Martin and covering him with his coat, Kaiba went back to cleaning up the car and getting dressed the rest of the way. Looking back at Joey's unconscious form on the ground, Kaiba reached into his pants pocket, pulling out Kisara's locket. Opening the locket he smiled at the new pictures he put in it. One side held half of a group picture that was taken on Christmas, with Kaiba, Mokuba, Kisara, Joey and Ryou. The other side held Tea, Malik, Yuugi, Tristan and Serenity. It was a wonder that he managed to fit the large picture into the small locket and he enjoyed the feeling of pride from it. Rolling down the window to his car, Kaiba reached inside and hung the open locket on the rear view mirror. Taking one final glance back at Joey, he figured he'd better clean up the blond. Especially since he needed the sheets he was laying on.

With great care, despite his still shaking hands, Kaiba managed to clean Joey up and get his pants at least buttoned before picking him up again. The car garage seemed eerily quiet with out Joey's lively voice bouncing off of the walls. He would have missed the sound if he weren't dead exhausted. Walking up to the control panel on the wall, Kaiba turned off the lights with his elbow and managed to hit a calling button that lead straight to Roland's phone. “Mr. Kaiba?”

“Hey Roland. I know its fairly early in the morning but I need you to inform Helen that I am canceling all of my appointments for the rest of the day.” Kaiba then walked over towards the elevator, Joey stirring in his arms. “Mokuba is still sick and won't be in school, but I will be at the Mansion if the whole company is taking a nosedive.”

Roland snickered and yawned before fully responding to the CEO. “Yes sir. Nose dive...got it. Good night...er morning Mr. Kaiba.”

“Good night Roland.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“It's about time you woke up...what were you doing?” Ryou smirked just mere inches from Joey's face.

His honey eyes shot open as he pushed Ryou back frantically. “Holy shit Ryou! Don't do that!”

“He he he. Sorry Joey. I couldn't resist.”

“So...where are we?” Joey asked blinking and trying to take in his surroundings.

“We are in a carriage on our way to the love of your life.” Ryou mocked in an exceedingly happy mood.

“Why are you so cheerful? Just 10 hours ago you looked like someone ripped your heart out.” Joey pointed out while trying to adjust to the very uncomfortable carriage seat.

“Oh I...uhhh...” Ryou looked down into his lap, wringing his hands before he began to speak again. “I guess I should tell you...you have been so open with me...it's only fair. Tristan and I have been dating for the last week but he's been trying to get me to say yes for the last month.”

“Yeah...I gathered that...” Joey mumbled.

“Okay well...when he got back from touring the college campus I thought that he was planning on breaking up with me at the end of the year to go there. Like...I was really worried that he was just dating me to get through this school year until he can go on to something else...but we talked about it so...I'm better.”

“That's heavy stuff, Rabbit.” Joey murmured dramatically before breaking into a huge grin. “I'm happy for you, but why didn't you tell us before?”

“Tristan asked me not to tell anyone.”

“Still?”

“Still.”

Joey frowned. Since when was Tristan secretive? That guy can't keep or plan out a secret if his life depended on it. Example; Tea. He told Ryou all about it. Something was going on though, he could just feel it. However, the delighted and blissful look on Ryou's face made sure to banish any thought of alerting him of that. Ryou smiled and pointed towards their bag with excitement. “Oh and while you were asleep, Juria said that she would assist us if we gave her two of the Tarts.”

“So you gave them to her?”

“Sure did. I think it's a fair trade. She also said something about Yuugi, Atem and Yami being a few days late and that there might be danger on the way back.” Ryou continued to smile while Joey shook his head at him.

“That's not good news Ryou.” They laughed while Ryou tried to catch his breath.

“I'm sorry...like I said I'm just really...relieved.”

The rest of their day in Wonderland consisted of Ryou pulling every detail of his relationship with Kaiba out of him. Normally Joey is not one to kiss and tell but when an immovable object, Joey, meets an irresistible force, Ryou; Ryou ALWAYS fucking wins.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled Joey closer, not really believing that he was in his bed. He was still half asleep enough to keep feeling the raw sadness and longing because his 'Alice' was gone and Joey's warmth against his heart and aching shoulder was heaven sent. He was really there, he was really laying happily in his arms, this was going to be strange. All of the emotions and thoughts that ran round his head felt like someone else's. What he had with Joey up until this point was all him, all real, now he was starting to feel the relationship Joey had with 'the King' and it was just strange. Joey was right, he was really far behind.

Burying his face into Joey's shaggy mop of blond hair, Kaiba breathed in his scent one final time before rolling over to look a the clock. “6:30....that's not so bad...wait...”

“Mmmm did you say something?” Joey groaned

“Do you have to work today?”

“Nah...it’s Tuesday...Who goes out to eat on a Tuesday...” Joey scoffed and rolled over, pinning Kaiba to the bed.

Kaiba laughed and tried to push Joey away but found the blond was too much dead weight to really do anything with. “I need to get up Joey.”

“I'm busy talking to Ryou...I talked to you all night Kaiba...You're being rude.”

If it were under any other circumstances, Kaiba would have been pissed to be brushed off so easily like that, but because Kaiba knew Joey was still half asleep, the whole situation was even funnier. Now he was really laughing. Laughing so hard he couldn't breath and 175 pounds of Joey on top of him made it even harder to breath. There was no talking about his point to try and get him off so he did the next best thing; he tickled Joey. That woke Joey up immediately, causing him to launch himself off of Kaiba and fall backwards off of the king sized bed.  
Kaiba continued to laugh as he pushed himself up, making his way to the foot of the bed. “Ha ha ha how did you even do that Puppy? This bed is huge.”

Joey panted, trying to remember where he was and what was going on. Looking up at Kaiba's euphoric grin and infectious laughter, Joey couldn't help but start to laugh too. “Ha ha I've never heard you laugh like that.”

“It's been a while.” Kaiba snickered finally calming down enough to talk. “You told me I was being rude for waking you up because you were talking to Ryou and you already talked to me. I just wanted you to roll over because you had me pinned to the bed.”

“Oh god... I thought I was just dreaming that...” Joey groaned, blushing bright red.

“It's okay. I found it amusing.” Kaiba laid down on the foot of the bed staring down at Joey.

Kaiba's normally perfectly kept hair was tousled from sleep, his nightshirt hung off of his left shoulder and the proud smirk on his face. Joey chuckled a little as he continued to stare at him. “What's so funny Puppy?”

“This is the first time, since I met you, that you look real.”

“I don't look real to you in Wonderland?” Kaiba could understand where Joey was coming from, but he spent a significant amount of time with him in Wonderland; there had to be times there.

“No. You look....I don't even know...ridiculously attractive all the time, no matter what you are doing. Right now you look real.”

“So you are saying I'm unattractive now?” Kaiba frowned, his tone low and threatening.

“No Kaiba. Quit pulling words out of my mouth. I mean that, right now you look real.” Joey sighed, the blush getting darker. “I can see myself staying here.”

Joey cursed himself for his lack of words. That was not what Kaiba wanted to hear after just starting this relationship 24 hours ago or less. He needed to hear like everyone does in the beginning, 'yes your the sexiest person alive and I can't keep my hands off of you' not 'you're good spouse material'. Much to Joey's surprise, Kaiba just laughed. “Good. I want you to stay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry me.

 

Joey smirked at Ryou fast asleep on his back. Their carriage broke down last night and now they had to walk all the way back to the Castle of Hearts. At this rate it was going to be more like three weeks until they got back. Ryou was so tired that he almost fell asleep on his feet. So Joey offered to carry him since he wasn't tired. Earlier that day at school he told Kaiba what happened with the damn carriage. Joey frowned remembering Kaiba laughing at their misfortune. “Smug bastard...”

Joey was still trying to get used to the night and day difference, that resulted from the spell Juria had placed on him. He could feel himself awake in the real world, but he wouldn't really know what was happening until he went to sleep. Then it would all rush into him at once. Which would be really cool if those moments were school or work, but no. They were his times with Kaiba. Times he wanted to slow down, to a stop and hold onto. Now he was being rushed through all of them. He imagined he was doing what he planned on doing when Kaiba got home from work; giving the CEO some much needed stress relief after his meeting with his board of directors. He wanted to hear about it, he wanted to be there, not just simply remember it. Glancing up at the horizon, Joey ventured a guess that it was almost morning, which means that he should be asleep right now in the chair next to Yuugi's hospital bed.

Suddenly, the moonlit path became dark and Ryou's grip tightened on Joey's shoulder. Looking up into the sky, assuming a cloud had just covered the moon, Joey gasped and stared at beautiful colored wings glowing in the moonlight. Blinking a few times he started to sober up from the beautiful sight. Most beautiful things in Wonderland were deadly, this was sure to be no exception. Running quickly into the dense forest with Ryou on his back, Joey ducked behind a large tree and laid Ryou down, hoping they hadn’t seen. Crouched down, Joey drew his sword but made sure the moonlight didn't gleam off of it by placing it under his shadow. The wings, butterfly wings by the look of it, turned out to be enormous as the creature landed on the path Joey and Ryou were just taking. “Master...I believe the false Alice is here.”

“Good. Do you scent him?”

The butterfly turned and Joey's eyes widened. The butterfly had the body of a woman, but the large insect eyes freaked him the fuck out. To add to his disgust, the woman stuck out her long insect tongue, tasting the air. “False Alice I can taste you are here. Come out and face me like a man.”

Huge Cheshire Cats, he can handle, ghostly crazy chicks, he can handle, Kaiba as the King of Hearts cutting peoples heads off, he can handle. This creature, however, he knew he was going to die. There was no winning, no glory, no bad ass moves showing the hero kicking ass. He was going to get killed and he damn well knew it. Lewis Carroll laughed maniacally from on top of the Butterfly's back. “Come out and fight Joey...after all...you did so well last time. Why not try again?”

Yeah....fuck. He was going to die. Glancing down at Ryou's peaceful face, Joey made his decision. Sneaking around a few trees over, Joey stood and walked straight out into the open, sword drawn and ready for whatever came his way. The butterfly up close was even more terrifying than before, she had to be able to smell how scared he really was.

“Very brave of you for a false Alice...” The butterfly mused as she leaned closer to Joey's face. “But then again, you do have a friend to protect. Do you not?”

“I will take care of that Mirza."

Joey paled and lunged towards the Cheshire Cat. He had to do something to keep the beast from attacking Ryou. The action caught the butterfly off guard and forced her to stand between her master and Joey's blade. THe blade sliced through her arm, severing it from her body completely. Green goop oozed from what was left of her upper arm onto the ground. "You act without thinking...interesting..."

In a time like this, it’s best to keep your head and focus on the task at hand, but something about how she said that pissed him off. The next thing he knew he was in an all out fight with the butterfly, slashing at her with his sword while she pierced through his attacks. Using her insect legs, she tried to break the dragon scale armor he wore over his upper chest and shoulders. At first Joey didn't pay attention to it, thinking the butterfly was an idiot, but soon he realized what she was doing. She was trying to break his armor and get to his heart. The anger left and he started thinking about stopping her attacks. As if she had already won, the butterfly cackled. "You will not stop me that way. Haven't you ever heard of a butterfly? Did your King not teach you of our power? Did their Jabberwocky not warn you of our abilities? Such a shame, False Alice. I had great hopes for this battle."

Joey was pissed, but what could he say? His adrenaline really fired up when he saw Ryou run behind him. Shit. "Ryou?!"

Ryou stared into the eyes of the butterfly defiantly. "This is your last chance to leave."

"Ha ha ha! You don't frighten me, Rabbit." She sneered and lunged at them both.

Ryou didn't even flinch, holding his hand up in front of him defensively. Joey took a step back into Ryou as he watched blood swirl around the ground in front of them and then sweep up like a tidal wave over top of them, effectively stopping the butterfly. Joey couldn't hear or see anything except the sound of rushing water, which he assumed was the blood. In the darkness Ryou whispered softly. "Go to Kaiba and tell him to come get us. Have him bring Serenity."

"How?"

"I don't know Joey, but I need you to get Seto and Serenity! She is the only one who can stop that thing...I don't know how long this barrier is going to last...Please hurry!"

Before Joey could argue about not being able to just fall asleep at the drop of a hat, his entire body felt cold. Despite the fact that he was still breathing, he felt like he wasn't getting any air. The next thing he knew, the sound of the barrier of blood faded into silence.

\-----------------------------------------------

Joey bolted awake gasping for air in the chair next to Yuugi's hospital bed. Looking around franticly, Joey tried to figure out how he was going to get a hold of Kaiba. He wasn't the easiest to get in touch with on a good day, and this was an emergency. A sneaky thought popped into his head before he jumped out of the chair and ran down the hall of the hospital. He could break into Kaiba's house. He saw how easy it was when Kaiba broke in to save Mokuba, it couldn't be too much harder for him. Unfortunately he would have to walk all the way there, which would take at least 10 minutes. Joey prayed he had enough time, meanwhile charging down the streets of Domino City.

"Why...can't he live...a little closer?" Joey huffed as he ran towards the Kaiba Mansion.

Reaching the front gates, he hunched over grabbing his knees, hoping to catch his breath. One quick glance at the gate and he decided it was best if he just climbed and jumped over it. Standing up he took hold of the steel bars on the gate and began to climb. He slipped a few times on the metal bars but managed to scale the gate and jump down the other side fairly easily. As soon as he hit the ground he broke out into a sprint to the front door. He thought about banging on it to wake Kaiba up but then decided against it. All that would do was scare Mokuba and make Kaiba angry; then he really wouldn't listen to anything Joey had to say. He could kick down the door again, but that also might make too much noise. Looking closely at the door hinges, Joey scoffed. "Wow...who ever fixed this door needs to find a new job..."

Joey shook his head and pulled at the door molding, which came off easily in his hands. "This is ridiculous..."

One swift kick to the hinges and the door swung open. Joey reached out and grabbed it before it could make anymore noise and gently laid the door against the wall. Making a mental note to fix the door in the morning, he continued on through the house and up the stairs to Kaiba's bedroom. Before he opened the door, Joey checked down the hallway to make sure Mokuba was still asleep. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and snuck into the room. He bit his bottom lip thinking of how he was going to get Kaiba to listen to him and somehow get the CEO back to sleep.

Before he had a chance to think, he felt pressure on his chest. "Oh no...Ryou."

Ryou was trying to wake him up...he didn't have time. Stumbling over to the bed, Joey firmly gripped Kaiba's right shoulder with one hand and patted his face with the other. "Kaiba...Seto wake up."

Kaiba opened his eyes slightly and frowned. "Go away Joey...I'm trying to listen to Four's report."

"I know but I need your help..." Joey's smile faded and he blinked to try and stay awake. "Ryou...we are being attacked...Butterfly...get Serenity and come...save...us..."

 The pressure on Joey's shoulders turned into sharp pain as Ryou sank his fingernails into him. "Joey! Wake up damn it!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Let me go Ryou that hurts!" Joey growled and sat up.

The barrier of blood had thinned drastically. The butterfly stood above them with her insect tongue, slurping in the red liquid. "Joey, my barrier is almost gone...and I don't think I can stay awake much longer. I've lost too much blood."

Joey looked at Ryou's worried face. He really wanted to say that Seto and Serenity would be there in a flash, but the truth was...he didn't think Kaiba heard him. "Ryou..."

Before Joey could finish, Ryou fell forward on top of him and the barrier fell with him, covering them both in blood. The butterfly laughed in triumph and licked her lips with her strangely long tongue. "I've never had a Bloody Red Queen Rabbit for dinner, but that sounds...Delicious."

Staring up at the Cheshire Cat and the Butterfly as they towered over them, Joey had the haunting shiver of dread travel down his spine.

\-----------------------------------------------

Blinking awake to the voice of Three, Seto looked around the Throne room. He was asleep again? "Sire did you hear Four? The scouts saw a butterfly in the area."

Suddenly, the memory of Joey in his room telling him about the butterfly came to him. His Alice was in danger. "Three...Get me Serenity."

"Is something wrong Sire?" Three asked, concerned about the King's desperate tone as she walked towards the throne room door.

"Joey is in danger. The Cheshire Cat sent the butterfly to kill him and Ryou."

The entire court gasped and shied away. Seto paid little attention to them as he quickly followed his Knave outside of the castle. Seto looked back over his shoulder to see a glint of silver in the moonlight. Holding out his hand the silver flew towards him; his rapier. The cold metal in his hands gave him renewed strength over the panic in his heart. Returning his attention to Three, Seto followed her towards a large dark hill just outside of the castle. Three shouted Serenity's name a couple times before the darkened 'hill' began to move and stretch, it wasn't a hill at all. "Serenity! Joey is being attacked by a butterfly. You're the only one that can save him!"

"Butterfly? I thought I smelled something foul in the air..." The Jabberwocky roared.

Three and Seto both covered their ears from the sound before she nodded in reply. "Yes. Please we must hurry!"

Serenity lowered her head to the ground, allowing Three and the King to climb on. Once they were secure, Three gave Serenity the okay to take off. "Joey and Ryou had to walk from the Castle of Spades to the Castle of Hearts so they will be along the path."

Serenity growled lowly in acknowledgement as she flew through the air, searching intently for her brother. Seto stared down into the forest, hoping to see the blond alive. He thanked every deity out there for the moonlight as it aided their search. Unfortunately, Joey and Ryou weren't seen until the sun had risen above the horizon completely. Three pointed, drawing Seto's attention immediately. "There! Serenity do you see them?"

Serenity snorted fire and smoke billowed around them, causing Seto and Three to cough. "I see them and I smell blood...we might be too late."

Seto ignored her, unable to process the thought as she swooped down. He noted Ryou laying off the side of the road and the butterfly hunched over something. It wasn't until they got closer that he realized what that something was. The sight of Joey's lifeless body, lying in a pool of blood beneath the butterfly as her grotesque tongue plunged into his chest just below his armor, sent the Bloody Red King into a rage. "Joey!"

Three and The king jumped off of Serenity as she neared the ground. Mizra knew of the dragon's attack and flew into the air, Serenity following after her. The two monsterous creatures battled in the sky, roaring and hissing at one another, but Seto didn't care. Rushing to Joey's side he felt for a pulse...only to find nothing.

"Sire. The rabbit is alive, but just barely. We need to get them to the castle and fast. How fair's Sir Alice?...Sire?" Three turned to look at the King as he gently brushed Joey's bangs from his face.

"...Joey..." When the blond didn't respond, Seto looked around them franticly. He had to keep calm. He had to think clearly. There had to be something that he could do. "The tarts...Did we find them?"

"...No Sire..." Three managed to whisper as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm so sorry..."

"I-I don't need an apology. I need a solution..."

For the first time in almost eight years of being trapped in Wonderland, Seto had the ability to think instead of see red. Not that it seemed to be helping him right now. All it did was make this feeling last longer; the feeling of the most excruciating pain he'd ever experienced, mixed with the total numbness of disbelief. Inwardly, Seto cursed Gozaburo for yet another worthless 'skill' he had drilled into his head. If that heartless bastard would have just left Juria and him alone..."Heartless...wait a minute."

Seto began to take off Joey's armor, taking note of how the butterfly had not managed to breakthrough it. If he could exchange hearts with Joey, he might be able to bring him back to life...or kill them both. The realization only made him move faster, all else forgotten. Three knelt beside her king, watching him intently as he moved. "You have a plan Sire?"

"If I give him my heart it force him to come back."

"Or kill you..."

"...Yes." Seto responded, before tearing open Joey's shirt.

"Sire...I know you are upset...but is this the best course of action?" Three gently laid her hand on Seto's shoulder making him stiffen.

She must have noticed the reaction and withdrew her hand in favor of staring at her knees. Seto refused to stop and apologize. He didn't have time. Clawing into Joey's bloody chest, just above his wound from the butterfly, Seto pulled it open. Just as he had suspected, Joey's heart was gone. They had taken too long to get there and even if he did have the tarts, they do not heal a broken heart. "Did you give up on me, Alice?"

Three frowned and switched sides of their fallen friend. "I don't understand...Is this why he is unconscious? Is he dead? Is there any way to fix this?"

Seto looked up into Three's eyes. Is there a way to fix this? He wracked his brain for all of the things he knew about hearts in Wonderland. He knew they were essentially one's life force, one’s soul. When they were damaged or missing, their soul was equally affected. Unfortunately, the more he thought, the more he realized he had no idea how to heal a wounded heart. The only solution he knew to help Joey was to give him half of his heart like he had done with Juria, but this situation was different. His heart was wounded by Wonderland, not his own devices.  
Seto sighed. That wasn't the only difference; Joey wasn't Juria. He was in love with Joey and he needed, no, deserved all of his heart, not just a portion. Having made up his mind, Seto began to open his shirt to reveal the still healing wound from when the Cheshire Cat had attacked him. Three frowned. "That should be more healed than it is...did he damage your heart too?"

"Yes."

Three pursed her lips and Seto wasn't sure if her displeasure was directed at the Chesire Cat or him. After a moment of silence Three whispered. "You intend to go heartless."

"That is the plan."

Seto reached into his chest to pull his ribs away. Once his own beating heart was revealed, he gently took his heart from where it rested and held it out. The closer it came to Joey the more it beat and the more it bled. Seto didn't know what to think of that but made sure to gingerly lay the heart in Joey's chest. As soon as his fingertips left the beating muscle it began to heal on its own. Three gasped and blinked in shock. "It's healing...Are you sure that it was not Sir Alice's heart to begin with?"

The king smiled though he wasn't sure why and closed Joey's chest. "It would seem that way. We still need the tarts to bring him the rest of the way back to life."

"I have them here...Is Joey really dead?"

Ryou's weak voice from behind him startled Seto, causing the king to quickly lash out at the rabbit; tackling him to the ground. With his rapier pointed straight at Ryou's throat, his voice strained against the sharp metal. "It's ME, Kaiba!"

Seto looked the rabbit over before letting him up. "Why do you have the tarts?"

"I uh...Bakura gave them to me..." Ryou whimpered softly while wiping tears from his face.

Seto stood and watched Ryou scramble for a bag they had apparently tossed into the woods. He expected Ryou to return with a Tart in his hands, not a tart and a huge ball of what looked like blood. Both Three and Seto took a step back, defensively. "What's wrong? OH! No this is for Joey...or I guess now it's for you, Sire."

The happy smile on Ryou's face made Seto lower his sword again, but his scowl remained. "What is it?"

Ryou looked down at liquid ball of blood as it dissipated. "It's Joey's heart. When he was out, trying to get to you, I took it in case my barrier broke. Joey...Alice...Needs to stay alive no matter what. But since you fixed him, I guess this is for you then."

Seto looked between at Ryou's outstretched, bloody hand and Joey's lifeless body and back. Would Joey be upset about this? Yes he would. "Thank you Ryou. You will make a great Queen."

Ryou's eyes started to water a little bit but the rabbit coughed and quickly looked away to stop from crying. "Here Seto. His heart just can't sit like this forever."

The king sheathed his sword and walked closer to Ryou. Taking the heart gently from the rabbit's hands, he placed it inside of his open chest. Cringing from the renewed feeling of being alive and intense emotions, Seto stumbled a little before closing his chest. His skin tingled as it quickly healed under his shaking hand. After a few deep breaths, he took the tart from Ryou and knelt down beside Joey. "Okay...let's see if I remember how to do this."

Cupping the tart in both hands he held it at Joey's parted lips. Tilting the tart, Ryou and Three's eyes widened as the solid as a rock tart poured like liquid into Joey's waiting mouth. After the Tart was completely gone, Seto started to pick Joey up. "Three...Does Serenity need help?"

Three looked up into the sky as daylight poured through the trees. "I don't hear them..."

"That's because I'm done." Serenity said as she sashayed into the road from the forest, green goop covering her face and chest. "Breakfast was delicious Sire. It's been so long since you took me out...We should do it again soon."

Seto smiled and shook his head at her. "Just in case you were worried," Seto emphasized holding up the blond, "Joey is alive and he will be fully healed and very pissed when he wakes up."

"Thank heaven..." Serenity sighed and hugged herself, losing her dominant posture for just a moment. "Come Sire...Let's take our Alice and my dirty bunny home


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH! Lots of death in this chapter. You are warned.   
> I will warn you that there is Major Character Death in this chapter. BUT they aren't REALLY dead....more like...moved :)
> 
> So before lynch mobs are formed and the populous puts my head on a pike, keep that in mind. They are only dead in one world.
> 
> Don't kill me Amethyst. >.

Joey blinked a few times trying to make shapes out of the haze that clouded his vision. "Ryou?"

"Do I look like a white rabbit to you Alice?" The King sounded annoyed, which set Joey off.

"I can barely see, ya jackass..." Joey growled and sat up. "Although that means you saved me. So I guess I should thank you."

"I wouldn't thank me just yet..."

He could now see Seto sitting on the bed next to him in their room at the Castle of Hearts. A bowl of water with a small cloth sat next to the bed and the door to the room was fully open. Seto looked as though Joey had interrupted him getting ready for bed. Something in the way Seto looked at him made Joey nervous.

Leaning back against the headboard, he kept his eyes locked with Seto's. "So what did I miss?"

"Well...Looks like you're the one who's really far behind this time."

Joey frowned, dozens of scenarios played out in his head of what Seto could be referring to. "What do you mean?"

Seto looked him over analytically before standing up from the bed. Crossing the room to the other side of the bed, he glanced at Joey casually. "How do you feel Joey?"

"I feel good...like really good. I'm well rested, not sore..." Joey looked down at his bare chest and screamed seeing the scar around where his heart is. "What the hell?!"

"Ryou took your heart to protect it from the butterfly when he sent you to get me." Seto explained calmly, placing his crown on the nightstand. "When we got there, you were dead and he was unconscious. So I gave you my heart to help bring you back to life."

"Dead?! HELP bring me back?!" Joey yelled in more shock and confusion then anger.

"Yes help. The tarts can bring anyone in Wonderland back to life, but they have to have a heart to do that. I thought that the butterfly had eaten your heart so I gave you mine to bring you back. Ryou awoke about then and gave me the Tarts and your heart."

"Wait so...who's heart do I have? Mine or yours?" Joey stared down at his chest, tracing his fingers over the scar.

Seto didn't answer, instead he climbed into bed, pulled Joey back down with him and kissed the scar on his chest. Like a defibrillator, Joey arched off of the bed from the feeling of electricity shooting through him. For the first time in his entire life he could FEEL his heart beating in his chest. This couldn't possibly be his own heart, it felt almost mechanical. "I have yours...So what does that mean?"

"It means a couple things." Seto whispered against Joey's skin. "First it means you're alive and you are no longer leaving my sight. Second it means, like I said before you left, it's kind of Wonderland's version of marriage...So now you're caught up Alice."

Joey looked down at Seto, unsure what to say or think or say or feel or do. Why was the King taking this so well? Why was he taking this so well? The more he thought about it the more confused he was. "Wait...so when you first found me, you thought my heart was gone...and you still gave me your heart? What would you have done if Ryou didn't have the tarts? Juria said that if you did something like that you'd be trapped here forever. You'd go crazy. Did you know that?"

Seto didn't bother moving as he replied with a hasty and uncaring 'yes.' "I'd find them eventually. Even if I had to tear Wonderland apart."

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck holding him tightly to his chest. It was official, he'd gone mad. Wonderland finally got to him. As Joey drifted back to sleep the only thing he could think about was how this was the best day of his life. He knew Seto loved him but he didn't think it was this much; to the point of crazy. He could feel Seto's love for him every time his heart beat. He'd have that feeling forever.

\------- 

When Joey woke up, Kaiba was getting ready for work. "Are you still feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Kaiba I'm fine." He smiled at the concerned tone in Kaiba's voice while rubbing his chest.

He felt normal, which made him a little disappointed. He couldn't feel Kaiba's heart like he could in Wonderland. Why is it that all the other bull shit stuck but the important nice things didn't? Kaiba walked over to the bed and lifted Joey's chin, forcing the blond to meet his gaze. "I'd still rather you didn't go to school and stay here to rest some more. By the way...where you awake here the whole time?"

Joey blushed remembering just laying next to Kaiba, staring at him, until he blacked out and fell into a dreamless sleep. "No...I think that at some point I blacked out in both places."

Kaiba furrowed his brow and stared into Joey's eyes skeptically before placing a kiss on his lips. "Stay and rest. I'll be home late...If you'd like...You can move your things over here today...AFTER you've rested."

Joey's blush deepened while he coughed nervously. "Oh well...Okay, I guess. I'll see you later then."

Kaiba kissed him again, satisfied with his response and left the room. Joey quickly called after him to have a good day as soon as his mind caught up with the situation. He smiled hearing Kaiba laugh at him as he made his way down the hall. Joey laid back down on the bed getting ready to go back to sleep when he heard his phone buzz. Groaning he reached over and grabbed the phone. "Joey here, what's up Ryou?"

"JOEYJOEYJOEY AREYOUOK?! AREYOUHURT? CAN YOU BELIEVE HEGAVEYOUHISHEART? ISN'TTHATROMANTIC?! OHHHHH ANDBYTHEWAYTEAISPREGNANT!"

"Wooh now Ryou...wait what did you just say? I didn't understand any of that? Did you say Tea was pregnant?"

"That’s what you got out of what I said?" Ryou laughed, finally calming slightly so that Joey could at least make out his words. "I asked you a bunch of questions. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I was until you said Tea was pregnant! Where is she and how the hell do you know?"

"I went to the doctor with her when she puked up breakfast this morning. Sure enough she’s pregnant. You should have heard her chewing out her doctor! It was priceless. Word from the wise, don't mess with a pregnant Tea."

"Why was she chewing the doctor out? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well apparently she has some strange disease that made it impossible for her to have children...or well she was misdiagnosed with said condition...I'm not really sure if it's a disease...I think she said she had cancer or something. I wasn't paying attention...I was too busy cowering like the doctor was."

"Ha ha I would have liked to see that." Joey leaned back on his pillows and sighed. "I guess I should go talk to her...Where is she?"

"Shes here with me in Yuugi's room...well she's in the restroom puking now but...She asked me to call you. She wants us to go with her to talk to Ishizu."

"Oh."

"Yeah...."

Joey groaned. They had all honestly avoided that at all costs for the last week. Damn it. "Alright...tell her I'll meet you guys there. Kaiba is gonna kill me for leaving here."

"He he, that's adorable."

"Go to hell Ryou." Joey grumbled feeling his face heat up. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

\------- 

Tea paced the room with her hand over her mouth, glancing nervously at Yuugi every now and then. Joey and Ryou just sat next to Yuugi and watched her. What else could they do? "Tea...if you are worried about Ishizu being mad, don't be. She's probably going to be ecstatic."

"I'm not worried about that." Tea whispered.

"Well then why the hell do you need a support team to go talk to her?" Joey frowned. If she got him into trouble with Kaiba for no reason, he was going to kill her.

"Joey...there's a lot more to it than that." Tea looked Joey in the eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I took a test yesterday....I already knew I was pregnant before I went to sleep..."

"Soooo....Malik wants you to tell his sister...what's the problem?"

"Marik, Malik and I decided that, because of Yuugi and Mokuba and Malik...because all of us are not safe, that means that I'm not safe and the baby isn't safe...so we chose a safe place for them if anything were to happen to me..." Tea continued nervously. "It was the hardest decision Malik has ever made...It was hard for me too."

Ryou and Joey looked at each other before Joey turned to look at Tea. "You aren't giving the baby to her if something happens..."

"No."

Ryou scooted to the edge of his seat, tilting his head in confusion. "Who then?"

"I still need to talk to them about it."

"So we are going two places?" Joey groaned. He was fucking exhausted.

"No."

Joey's eyes widened in realization. "Please tell me your talking about Ryou."

Tea shook her head and quickly held her hands up to stop him from speaking. "Kaiba is the most stable out of all of us to be able to support a family. I know that you are staying with him Joey. We just know...don't ask me why."

"So does Ishizu!" Joey jumped up, he didn't want to freak out but he was way to young for kids, he'd never even thought about it. "So you are giving the baby to Kaiba if anything happens to you?! Kaiba is NE-"

Joey stopped mid rant and ran his fingers through his hair. Honestly, if Kaiba had to he would take the baby. He raised Mokukba he can do it, but he'd only do it if Joey asked him to. Tea was making sure Kaiba couldn't say no. She was making sure Joey couldn't say no. "I want a good reason why you aren't picking Ishizu."

Tea smiled sadly and sighed. "I knew you'd ask that and we do have a good reason. When my mother died, my dad had to raise me on his own. He has done everything he can for me, I love him he’s my dad but...I look just like my mom. He calls me her name every now and then. He's never gotten over her death and I remind him of her every second of every day. It hurts for him to look at me and I know he'd never tell me that but I can see it when he looks at me. If anything were to happen to me, my dad won't be able to do much of anything and I don't want that and Malik doesn't want Ishizu to go through the same thing. Seeing the babies face and remembering him, every day. But honestly, I pushed for you to have our baby. You both will be great dads some day."

"Yeah some day!" Joey threw his hands in the air. "I can't do all of this, I can't run Kaiba corp, I can't raise a baby, I can't be this savior in Wonderland that's going to swoop in and save the day. Why does everyone all of the sudden have so much faith in me?! I don't want it!"

"Joey. Deep breaths. You aren't doing this alone." Ryou smiled and firmly gripped Joey's shoulders making him look at him. "All of us are going to be with you. Yuugi's still in Wonderland with Atem and Yami. Kaiba isn't going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. Tea CAN'T go anywhere, right Tea?"

"Not unless Malik and Marik go with me, and don't worry, we are quite noticeable." Tea smiled comfortingly to Joey, placing her hand on top of Ryou's. "It's just in case Joey. I completely plan on taking care of my own baby, thank you very much."

"Yeah I know but.."

"What's this about you taking over Kaiba Corp?" Tea interrupted.

Joey sighed, he wasn't wanting to tell everyone...it just kind of slipped out. "Kaiba put me into his will and living will that I take over Kaiba Corp until Mokuba is 18....although if you ask me I'm pretty sure he went ahead and put me in there if Mokuba can't take over. Which I asked the ass hole not to do but since when does he listen to me?"

"Isn't it adorable?" Ryou beamed at Tea causing the girl to laugh.

"It really is. You two are made for each other, just like Yuugi with Atem and Yami."

Ryou nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I really wanted both of you to be here so I could tell you the plan." Tea looked at Yuugi's pale face before clearing her throat, fighting back emotion. "I'll talk to her alone. I need to tell her everything and who knows...maybe she can help us."

"Oh yeah! Joey...speaking of sisters. You are supposed to meet Serenity at the hospital tomorrow." Ryou announced letting go of Joey. "I'll be coming by later on. I have a date."

"Why?"

"She's getting her tonsils out and guess who's been talking to her?"

"Well apparently not me." Joey huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He he. Apparently. Well she was telling me last night that she's been talking to Mokuba ever since he was attacked by Carroll."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mokuba is making her go to the children's hospital even though her insurance only covers St. Cloud."

"Eww that hospital is horrible." Tea cringed at the thought.

"Yeah so he's paying for her out of his allowance Kaiba gives him so he doesn't have to tell anyone about it."

Joey smirked and shook his head, that kid. "Why didn't she ask me?"

"She didn't ask he told her he was." Ryou laughed. "Learned from the best."

"Ain't that the truth." Joey huffed under his breath. He couldn't be mad at the little guy or his sister about this one. It was pretty adorable.

"Date huh?"

"You already guessed it Tea SHEESH!"

"I knew I'd break you. Well go back home and rest Joey. Ryou told me all about last night. I got this from here, just when the time comes...If...if the time comes."

"Yeah yeah yeah Tea...Just promise me you aren't having triplets or anything like that."

"Ha ha ha. I can't promise that Joey but it's not very likely."

\------- 

After an entire day of moving his things from Yuugi's place, but making sure his grandpa knew he wasn't abandoning him, Joey was elated to be lounging around in bed with Seto once he fell asleep. They didn't move from their room all day, making up for lost time and refusing to let each other go even for a second. Joey was, admittedly a little disappointed when Kaiba's alarm clock blared, waking them both up. "Why did you set the alarm Puppy?"

"Serenity has surgery today and we are supposed to meet her at the hospital."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah she's getting her tonsils out. Nothing big." Joey yawned and snuggled closer to Kaiba.

"That doesn't mean you get to go back to sleep." Kaiba protested but didn't push Joey away.

"I'm not sleeping."

"Let me be you're voice of reason for a moment then." Joey moaned when Kaiba bit down gently on the crook of his neck and slipped his hand between them to run his fingertips over Joey's inner thigh. "You'd better get up Puppy, or we won't be getting up for a while."

"Sometimes I really hate you..." He gasped as Kaiba pressed his palm against Joey's hardening member.

"Is that so? Well, I can really make you hate me if you keep lying here like this." Kaiba whispered before licking the shell of Joey's ear.

"F-fine...I'm getting up...but you are finishing this when we get back home, Bastard."

"You aren't very convincing of that when you are talking dirty to me, Joey." Kaiba smirked mischievously and climbed on top of Joey pinning him to the bed. "Your sister is going to be mad at YOU not me."

Joey sighed in defeat. "Okay fine. If you get off of me I'll let you tie me up when we get back."

Kaiba's eyes flashed with excitement despite his indifferent expression. "What makes you think I want to tie you up?"

"HA!"

Kaiba stared at him for a moment. "Promise?"

"I swear."

Joey tried not to laugh at how quickly Kaiba got out of bed. Today was going to be amazing.

\------- 

By the time they reached the hospital, Kaiba had successfully riled Joey up enough that he was already wanting to leave to hurry home. He should have just done something in the shower when he had the chance. Damn Kaiba! "Thank god for this jacket..."

Kaiba laughed and kissed Joey's cheek. "You'll be fine."

The instant they walked into the main lobby of the hospital, Joey started to feel like something was off. A quick glance at Kaiba and Joey realized he felt it too. Immediately, Kaiba pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Mokuba. "Come on Moki...answer..."

Joey grabbed Kaiba's arm as he started to turn to leave the hospital. "Mokuba isn't home, he's here."

"What do you mean?"

Joey smiled despite the foreboding feeling in the air. "Mokuba has been talking to Serenity behind our backs."

When Joey heard the voicemail pick up on Kaiba's phone he pulled him to the information desk. "Hey we are wanting to visit Serenity Wheeler, but I don't remember the room number she's in."

"No problem." After a little bit of typing the young woman looked up at Joey with a smile. "She's in the recovery room down the hall. Room 1004 follow the signs."

Kaiba didn't wait for her to finish when he started down the hall quickly. Joey couldn't blame him, this bad feeling was getting worse by the second. That's when he heard Serenity yell very clearly from the hallway. "Like hell you will!"

He knew that tone of voice, she was furious. Shouldn't she have been in surgery? How was she talking so clearly after getting her tonsils out? Something left the room quickly, which he assumed was a doctor that had pissed Serenity off; it made sense. When Joey watched Kaiba turn a corner quickly and almost slip on the ground as he did so, the scene before him struck him as odd until he came closer. "Oh my god..."

Kaiba's footprints from where he slipped were smeared in blood on the white tile. "Serenity?"

Joey barely recognised his own voice as he whispered her name. He was afraid to look into the room and afraid that the room was hers. His fears were confirmed when she responded to him. "Joey? You came."

Slowly he turned to look into the room and sobbed at what he saw. Serenity sat on the floor in the middle of the room. Blood completely soaked her hospital gown so much that he had no idea where she was bleeding from. The entire room was trashed and equally covered in blood. There was no way it was all Serenity's. Taking a closer look around the room he caught sight of Dr. Anashi, or what was left of him, laying face down on the knocked over hospital bed. His left arm seemed to be eaten off and a huge chunk of flesh was taken from his side. Blood and organs slid out of the lifeless body making the most grotesque sound he had ever heard. Joey fought the urge to throw up as he stood there in horror. "Serenity..."

"Go...go save...Mokuba." Serenity rasped through clenched teeth.

Joey shook his head dismissively and walked closer to her, almost slipping twice. "I'm not leaving you...Kaiba is going after him I think."

Gently, he smoothed her hair out of her face, taking note of how she was sitting instead of laying on the ground. He wondered if maybe she wasn't as hurt as he feared she was. That small feeling of hope quickly disappeared with her next words. "Don't be afraid for me...Joey. I'll see you again...soon."

"What do you mean? You are going to be fine. We are in a hospital...this is the best place to have a mass murder after you." Joey tried to laugh but it just came out as a sob.

"We live...where our heart's are...Did you choose to live here?"

Great she's lost so much blood she's delirious. "Shhh Sis. I'm going to take care of you. You are going to be fine."

"I love you Joey...but you're so dense sometimes. I'll see you in Wonderland." Serenity's face twisted in agony before she started to slide down to the ground.

"I love you too Sis." Joey caught her as she slid but it was obvious she was losing consciousness.

"W-we...Have...work...to..." Joey gasped at the deep bleeding gashes on her back when she moved forward enough for him to see.

He picked up her unconscious body and walked out of the room looking franticly down both ends of the hallway. He saw the nurses and doctors as they all stared at him for a moment before running down the hall to help him. "Please help her. She's hurt really bad."

Two doctors took her from him and laid her gently on the ground. Joey watched helplessly as the doctors checked Serenities pulse, or tried to. One of the doctors looked solemnly up at him. "I'm sorry son...She's gone."

Suddenly the nurse he'd bumped into a long time ago rushed up to him. "Joey...I saw young Mr. Kaiba run down the hallway with a man chasing after him. I called police and they are on their way."

Joey nodded and tore his eyes away from his sister's lifeless body. He had to find Kaiba and save Mokuba before he fell to the same fate. With renewed determination to make his sister proud, he looked directly a the nurse. "Did you see which way they ran to?"

"He ran that way...follow the blood." She pointed shakily and she was right, there was so much blood.

Joey ran down the hallway as fast as he could following Kaiba's bloody footsteps. They eventually lead to a staircase that went to the basement. Taking a deep breath Joey charged through the doors and down the stairs. He didn't hear anything. He didn't hear screaming or crying or talking. He didn't hear anything but the beating of his own heart in his ears. The closer he came to the basement floor the more his heartbeat sounded hollow. pushing open the door, Joey tried to see in the dimly lit room. Finally his eyes adjusted to the low lighting and he saw Kaiba holding Mokuba on the ground. The room was too quiet. Was Kaiba even breathing?

"Seto..."

He barely made it a step into the room before he really saw what had happened. Blood covered the floor making it glisten in the low fluorescent lighting. Joey saw an axe on the ground that looked like a similar one that had killed Kisara and her family and almost killed Yuugi. Except this one was from the hospital and covered in black tar. Mokuba had wounded it, he fought to save himself. Glancing back at Kaiba and Mokuba in the corner of the room, he saw Mokuba's face. Pale and lifeless. Joey failed, Mokuba was dead.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl when Joey heard the police burst into the room. They said something to Joey, but he couldn't quite hear what and barely saw them walk around him to head towards Kaiba. Joey started to take a few steps back slowly, unable to tear his eyes from Mokuba's face. When he saw them try to take Mokuba away from Kaiba, his vision started to darken on the edges. As everything faded to black he heard Seto sob and scream. He'd never thought a sound could hurt so much. It tore through his heart and swallowed his soul up in misery...piece...by...piece.

\------- 

When Joey came too he heard the familiar sound of the waves and felt the warmth of the sun, but deep inside, his heart did not beat. He was actually surprised he could feel Seto's heart at all. Shouldn't it be dying like Juria's? Did that mean Seto didn't love him? "Joey...What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Castle of hearts?"

The familiar voice made Joey smile through his tears. "Yuugi? Is that really you?"

Joey turned towards Yuugi's voice to see him, Atem and Yami walking towards him. They were all smiling at first but when they caught sight of Joey's face they frowned with worry. Yuugi no longer walked towards Joey but ran. "Joey what happened?"

"..." Joey tried to talk but only managed a strangled sob before Yuugi threw his arms around him.

"Shhh Joey...Take your time. It's going to be okay." Yuugi whispered soothingly.

Joey nodded and held tightly to his best friend. Mixed with the happiness of having Yuugi back and the devastation of losing everyone else. He was so wrapped up in his own misery that he barely caught Atem speaking. "Mokuba is dead. The King of Hearts has fallen. A new King takes his place...I-I can feel the shift."


	12. PSA Rewrite Finished

After working on this fic series since July of 2015 I've finally got it where I want it. I'd love for those who've read this to read the rewrite. It's much more like what I'd wanted but didn't have the skills to write. Now, after so much research, practice and trial and error I've found my niche. It can only get better from here. Thank you for sticking with me! You all are amazing. 

 

[Bloody Cards Rewrite ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9311231)


End file.
